Naru: Konoha No Kurohouseki
by element1988
Summary: Female Naruto story. Different beginning for Naruto in Konoha. femNaruto x Sasuke Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto ...

Here is my story. I hope someone out there is going to like it. I am not that good at story writing at all and my english isn't very well.

Also I have no name for my story yet so it will just be named 'Unamed Story' now. Really imaginative huh :p I'm thinking about a name right now, maybe I'm having one soon. Then start reading guys and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning 

It was early morgning in Konoha and the sun was just beginning to rise. Most of the villagers were still asleep and would be for quite some time. Only few shinobi were already awake but mostly because they had dutys to attend to like guard duty, one of the most boring things next to D-Rank missions of course.

But in one appartment in the village a little 12-year-old girl was starting to wake up, her name was Uzumaki Naru. She opened her sky-blue eyes, started to get up in a sitting position on her bed and sleepy muttering something about 'stupid sun always so bright' or something like that. She was still sleepy but moved to the edge of her bed and sat down there rubbing her eyes. Now she got up and slowly moving into the bathroom. '_Need cold shower to wake up..._' she thought while opening the door to her small bathroom. It had only a little shower, a sink with a mirror above it, a toilett and a small cupboard to store some things which are needed in the bathroom.

Finally standing infront of the shower she started to get out of her night garments which just consisted of a red T-Shirt and white panties. During the night she wasn't wearing a bra because it would be less comfortable wearing one while sleeping. That was her opinion and she didn't care if other female would think diffrent. Now she got out of her T-Shirt and her panties and lay them gently on the cupboard. Taking one step into the shower she turned the water to cold. Waiting one moment she just turned the water on. Just as the cold water hit her soft skin her eyes shot open and jumped back out of the shower. '_Now I am awake... damn cold_' she thought and sighed. Walking back to the shower she turned the water warmer and stepped back in when the water was warm enough for her taste and starting to get her morning shower.

It took her about 10 minutes to finish with her shower because she enjoyed the shower in the morgning everyday. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower again. After taking the towel which also lay on the cupboard she started to dry herself with it. After her body was dry she took another towel out of the cupboard and put it around her head with her long hair in it so it could dry and she could go and start making her breakfast. She then took the wet towel in her left hand and did a few one-handed seals with her right hand and dried the towel with a small Katon jutsu she learned a while ago from those scrolls she receives every now and then. She was thankfull to the mysterious person who gave her the great training help with these scrolls. She remembered the day she got the first scroll.

* * *

xXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXx 

It was 10th October, the day Naru was born. It was her 7th birthday but she wasn't happy. She knew that the villagers always were more furious than on the other days of the year. She didn't understand why and she always asked herself '_Why?_'. She never got an answer when she asked some of the villagers while running away from them. They only threw stones, bottles or anything they could grab at her while running and trying to beat her senseless. But she was always lucky if you can call 'get beaten to bloody pulp but not to die' lucky. It was always worse but on her birthday everthing got even more worse. But the Hokage himself and some ANBU members always saved her in the last moment and took her into the hospital to get her fixed again. She knew that she never was long in hospital but why she didn't knew. Normally she would stay there for one up to a maximum of three days. After that period she was always one hundred percent healed and could leave or just got thrown out of it. On her 5th birthday it was the worst beating she ever got from the villagers. She didn't knew why but the Hokage and ANBU didn't arrive on time so she got even beaten more and nearlydied because of her injurys. Nearly all her bones where broken and her organs where also damaged. This was even the only time she stayed in hospital longer than three days. It took her a whole week to regenerate.

Thats the reason why she never left her appartment on her birthday since she was 5, she was scared. She didn't want to end like that again. She just wanted to be left alone on that day so nothing could harm her. It was another 'normal' birthday for her: no parents, friends or someone else. No one. She never knew someone apart from the Hokage and the few ANBU who saved her a lot of times who would even talk to her without saying something like 'demon' or 'monster' and demand that she should leave immediately or they would have to 'do something'. But they never visited her on her birthday. Only the Hokage would bring her a present on the next day and congratulate her.

But her 7th birthday was a bit diffrent from the others so far. The day began with her normal routine in the morning: taking a shower, eat breakfast, etc... But later that day she heared a knock on the door. She was shocked and scared. '_Would they now start coming to beat me?_' she thought and began shaking slightly because of fear. She slowly began walking to her door.

„Who's there?" she askes trying not to show that she was scared but failed miserably. Her voice wasn't clear as normally was. It sounded like a trembling voice and it was hard for her not to stutter. After she waited a few moments she put her ear against the door and tried to her if some people where outside but could hear nothing. After waiting another minute she took all her courage and opened the door slowly, just a few inches to look outisde if there where some armed villagers trying to hurt her again.

But no one was there and she opened the door and stepped outside to look around. She couldn't see anyone. She sighed and was relieved that no one was there trying to hurt her but at the same time also sad that no one was there to congratulate her or something else. Just when she was about to enter her appartment again she noticed something lying on the ground infront of her door. She looked curiously at the two scrolls lying there and picked them up carefully. '_What are these scrolls doing her? Someone left them? But why and who was it?_' where some of the thoughts running through her mind at the moment.

She walked back inside closing the door. She now looked at the scrolls with more interesst and she saw on both scrolls written 'to Uzumaki Naru'. She wondered even more who gave her these scrolls and how he even knew her name. She stared at both scrolls and took one of them and wanted to open the scroll only to find out that she couldn't open it. She didn't knew why she couldn't open it but shrugged it off and took the other scroll to see that she could open this scroll without problems. She began reading the scroll:

_Dead Uzumaki Naru,_

_I know that you don't know even if I would tell you my name. But for now you it's enough for you to know that I am going to help you._

'_Helping me? How?_' she thought and read on.

_I know that you are thinking right now 'How will he help me?'. I'll tell you know that I am going to help you to train. Not personally but I am going to give you scrolls from time to time that you can use to help you train on diffrent things like Chakra controll, Taijutsu, Ninjustu, Genjutsu and maybe Kenjutsu. About Kenjutsu we will se what time will do... _

_Now back to the other scroll. I'm going to tell you know how to open that scroll and remember how you do this because I'm going to seal all scroll as of now so nobody except me and you can read them. All you have to do is to do a few handseals to open the scrolls and then touch the red seal on the scroll with your right index finger. It's quite easy and with little training you will do this with little efford. Now to the handseals, they are: Bird, Boar, Ox, Bird, Dog and Ram._

_After you touched the seal it should disappear and you should be able to open the scroll. If you want to reseal the scroll so that nobody can read it after you read it you just have to the same seals again but starting from the back, so: Ram, Dog, Brd, Ox, Boar and Bird. _

_After that just touch the scroll with your right index finger again and the red seal should appear on the scroll again. If you don't know about handseals yet you can just ask the Hokage about that and I am sure he will help you with that, but don't tell him about the letters. Don't tell anyone about these letters at all._

_From today I'll start sending you scrolls from time to time. _

_Until we meet for real,_

_Sincerely_

_A friend_

_PS: by the way: Happy 7th Birthday Naru_

To say that Naru was happy was happy was an understatement. Nothing could explain how happy she really was because no one except the Hokage was ever friendly to her or even told her that they would help her. But at all she didn't knew what to think about all this. '_Why is this person is helping me and why doesn't he tell me his name ?_' thinking about this a few moments before she shrugged these thoughts off and picking up the other scroll.

'_Now lets see again. I need to do handseals... hmm.. Bird, Boar, Ox, Bird, Dog and Ram_... _damn it, I don't know that much about handseals... only that I can use jutsus with them. Damn the academy for not showing them to us in the first year!_' she thought angered but also sadly. She couldn't open the scroll at the moment because she didn't know the handseals which she needed in order to open the scroll and see what is written in it. Thinking about some things she could try she finally thought about her few books of the academy. '_Maybe I can find something about handseals in these boring books... then they would be good for something at least._' she thought and dashed into her bedroom where she kept her academy stuff.

Looking arround the room se quickly found the books she had from the academy. The first book was about shinobi history '_hmpf, I don't think that this book will help me at_' she thought when she read the book title and after that just throwing the book on the bed. The second book was about physical training a shinobi needs to do and some training exercises '_This won't do either_' she thought also throwing the book on the bed. The third book was about the basics of chakra, Ninjutsu and Genjusts. That was something she was looking for. '_That could help me_' she thought happilly. Taking the book she walked or rather ran out of the room and sit down on the table she sat before.

She opened the book and searched it for handseals. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for '_YEAH! Now I can open this damn scroll. Never thought this books would be good for something_' she thought and watching at the handseals she needed to open the scroll.

'_Ok, now watch the handseals. I need Bird, Boar, Ox, Bird, Dog and Ram in order to open the scroll. Looks quite easy. Let's give it a try._'She slowly started doing the set of handseals.

_Bird... Boar... Ox... Bird... Dog... Ram..._

After finishing the last handseals she touched the red seal on the scroll and waited for something to happen. Only a few seconds later the red seal began to disappear and a few seconds later it was gone. Now she picked up the scroll again and now she was able to open the scroll. She was proud of herself that she was able to do this and in her first try. Now she was excited what would be written in the scroll. She watched over the scroll.

There were a lot of basic exercises written in it for chakra controll training and other things. There were also some objects sealed in the scroll which would help her training like weights, kunai and shuriken. The weights were no normal weights. They were chakra weights which would increase their weight if the user got more chakra. The weight depend the users chakra capacity.

The first scroll itself had only some basic training exercises for chakra controll, physical exercises, basic taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and kunai and shuriken use.

For the chakra controll exercises there were only tree climbing and some sort of meditation. On the physical part there were some things she could do like running arround konoha, push-ups, etc. Taijutsu was no special style, only a basic style which was also taught in academy. But at all it was something to learn for her. Ninjutsu was also only basic stuff like Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), Bunshin no Justsu (Clone Technique) and Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique). About genjutsu was only written how to cancel it but no genjutsus at all. She didn't mind at all because she thought that genjutsu wouldn't be that good in a real combat. The last thing written about training was about shuriken and kunai, how to throw them correctly and so on.

After reading the exercises she was happy that she now was able to do something in her spare time. Something different than always eating ramen at Ichirakus. Then she saw a little note and something sealed on the bottom of the scroll. She began to read whats written there:

_PS: I know that you don't want to look too muscular because you are a women. So I sealed a special 'medicine' that was invented by one of the sennin by the name of Tsunade. She herself also used it to prevent her muscles to develop that much in looks. At all this 'medicine' will not work against your training to get stronger. It will only prevent the 'look' of your muscles to nearly remain to look like you aren't that strong. I hope you understand what I want to tell you, but if you don't want to use it you can just ignore this. Also the mixture of the 'medicine' is written in the scroll sealed with it._

After reading this note she was happy. Now she wouldn't end up looking like one crazy bodybuilder with huge muscles. She would just look slim but would be strong as hell. She only wanted a few muscles shown on her body so she would look physically fit.

She was just happy after reading both scrolls. Now she knew that someone was out there who liked her or even loved her even if it wasn't in a romantical way. She always wanted someone who acknowledged her and now she had someone even if she didn't knew him personally. Only the thought that there was someone was enough for her, for now.

„Tomorrow I will start my training with the help of these scrolls and I will make everyone acknowledge me!" she exlaimed out loud and was determined to train hard and become a strong kunoichi. Stronger than Tsunade !

xXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXx

* * *

That was the day she got her first scroll and she got every few weeks or months she got a new one. She always wondered about one fact: Why does she always get a new scroll when she just finished the last ? That would mean that the person giving her the scrolls was in Konoha all the time. She even tried to watch for the person who gave her the scrolls but she never saw anyone putting the scrolls down in front of her door. After 3 years of trying she finally decided to leave if by the fact that she would never see the person. She just hoped that someday the person who gave her the scrolls would approach her so she could thank him for everything he had done for her. 

Now the towel in her left hand was dry so she put it back into the cupboard. She looked arround the bathroom and took her clothes she put on the cupboard before getting into the shower. She put on all her clothes and walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Entering the kitchen she walked to the refrigerator, opened it and looked for something to eat. She noticed that she only had milk in it and nothing to eat. She groaned while closing the refrigerator and walked to the table in the kitchen to take an apple and began eating it. Now she walked to some glasses which stood next to the sink in her kitchen. She took one glass and filled it with water.

Sitting at the table she watched on her clock hanging on the wall to see what time it is. It was about 7am so she had another two hours until she had to be at the academy for the graduation exam. She wondered what to do in this time. She knew that she had to go to bathroom again to fix her hair and do some 'girly' stuff before she goes to the academy but this wouldn't take two hours. She cam to a conclusion: Talk to the fox.

'Hey, Kyuu-chan, you awake already?' was her question to the fox. She hoped she would be awake or it would be really boring to do nothing until she needs to go.

**'Hmmm ?' **was the only reply the fox gave her.

'Ahh. Good you're awake... Now it won't be so boring waiting...' she answered to Kyuubi's response.

**'Oh kit, it's you. But wait, I think I know exactly why you are here talking to me. You are going to accept my offer to you! I knew you would take it! I knew! So let's b--' **Kyuubi was cut off by Naru who only sweat dropped at her little outburst.

'Hey, w-wait ! I never said that I would-' she tried to answer but Kyuubi wasn't listening anymore. She began to gather some chakra.

'What you're doing? Stop! I never said-' she tried again but only to fail miserably. She felt slight pain in her chest which was gone after a few moments and now she felt uncomfortable in her clothes. 'W-wwhat have you done?!' she mentally shouted at the queen of the demons.

**'Haha' **she began laughing** 'Only a little present. My container has to look really sexy and attractive to men you know? Just like me.' **she grinned** 'I didn't do much at all' **she muttered and her grin widened.

Naru wondered. '_What the hell has she done this time!_' she thought slightly angered by the 'queen'. She always did what she wants and nothing would change that. For example, one day Kyuubi had increased her body height a bit, mostly her legs as well made her body slim. But for these changes she was never really asked. Kyuubi just always says something like 'Hey Kit, I could do this and that for you. You just need to say 'yes''but always the next time Naru tries to talk to her she just take that for a 'yes' and starts doing what she wants. And there was no way she could stop her doing what she wants.

She thought about what just happened '_Ok... I felt slight pain in my chest and after that I felt uncomfortab--!_' her eyes widened and she didn't even finished what she was thinking. She quickly removed her shirt and her eyes got even wider than before. Now she knew why she felt uncomfortable. Kyuubi had increased her breasts and her bra was much to small now.

'WHAT THE--!' she began screaming mentally at the fox 'HOW COULD YOU?! I NEVER TOLD YOU TO! DAMN FOX!' she continued screaming and cursing the fox who began to chuckle.

**'Kit, I did you a favor. Now more men will be 'chasing' you.' **she said while mentally adding only to hear for herself with a huge grin on her face** _'And this will be more fun for me seeing you try to escape them'. _'You should thank that I am doing this for you.' **she added.

Naru sighed _'Why me... Why me...'_ she thought.

'Ok I can't do anything about it anymore. BUT next time you don't do anything until I say 'YOU CAN' or something like that, got that?' she told her tenant. Kyuubi just began snickering.

'But, what am I going to do now? All my bras and most clothes are too small now... So Kyuu-_chan_, tell me what to do?' she demanded to know from her tenant.

**'Hmmm... Good question kit. Maybe you should go naked arround town, then you would get a lot of attention.' **Kyuubi answered with a grin and her grin even widened when she saw Naru with her motuh wide open and a slight blush on her cheecks. She was just about to shout at the fox when Kyuubi went on. **'Oh kit, you should have seen your face! If I just could have made a photo of that. Damn this cage... But back to the topic. I would suggest you go shopping later. For now use bandages. This should work fine too.'** she said to Naru who was now thinking about the idea with the bandages.

She then walked into her bedroom to get some bandages out of her cupboard. She found the bandages quickly and took off her bra and threw it on the bed because she didn't need it at the moment because it was much to small now, thanks to the queen of the demons. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table again.

Now she started binding the bandages firmly around her chest. She wanted to get the bandages tight arround her chest to let her 'new' brests look a bit smaller because she thought that it would look odd to have much bigger brest in only one day. After finishing her work she watched it and was pleased with it. She put on her shirt again and walked into the bathroom again to finish her hair and do some other things before she had to go to the academy.

She removed the towel around her hair which now fell loose down her back. She took a brush and startet to comb her long black hair. Finishing with that she went on with her make-up. It wasn't much, just a bit lipstick and eyeliner. She wasn't a girl which needed much make-up to 'look good'. Now she got and and watched herself in the mirror. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with red swirl on the back. Also she wore a blue skirt which went down half the way to her knees. Under the skirt she wore small black skintight shorts (A/N: remember Temari or Sakura, something like that). Now she looked at her hair and was wondered if she should tie her hair in a ponytail. After thinking about it a few moments she decided against it and let her hair fall down down her back. It reched the middle of her back.

Now walking out of the bathrrom again she noticed that she had only 15minutes left until she needed to be at the academy for the exam. She walked to the door, slipped in her black sandals and walked outside on the street.

* * *

Right outside on the street she put on her 'mask'. She always wore her 'mask' of happiness when she was outside of her own apartment. She didn't want to let the villagers see that she was sad because they would see this as a 'good result' of their work and would be even more cruel to her. If someone would now watch into her sky-blue eyes they would only see happiness. If she was alone her eyes told diffrent things. Fear, sadness, loneliness. 

Walking on the street she experienced it again: The hate of the villagers. Those glares they gave her and she heared some people whisper things like 'Look, there's the demon-child again' or just 'monster' and 'demon'. It hurt her but she kept it inside and not shwoing it to the villagers. This kept on for about 15 minutes until she reached the academy.

She was happy that today was the day she could get a real ninja. This was her dream. To become Hokage and get recongized by the villagers. No one would hate her anymore and she would proof them that she wasn't the Kyuubi, just Uzumaki Naru herself.

After entering the academy she walked quickly to her classroom. She had only one minute left until the exam started or Iruka would just start to scold at her. She just opened the door and noticed THAT she was late but only for one or two minutes.

„Late as always, huh?" exclaimed Iruka, Naru's teacher who was watching her.

She just smiled and rubbed the back of her had sheepishly. Then she put her index finger on her lower lip and put the other hand behind her back. She look innocently at her teacher. Her back was facing to the door so that no one in the room could see what she was doing. She began forming one-handed seals with her hand behind her back. She whispered 'Majutsu: Man Seducing no Jutsu'. She liked the technique she learned from Kyuubi. It often helped her to get out of trouble. Mainly for coming late to the academy. But she will never use this technique to get someone to 'love' her. She vowed that to herself the day she learned it. Only to help her during battles or just like now: to get out of trouble. She often used it when she was followed by villagers trying to kill her or something like that. She would just use the technique, the men would bgan admiring her and then the woman would beat the crap out of them because they were admiring 'the demon'. When the men would get over it she would be long gone and escaped them again.

„Sorry for being late, Iruka-sensei." she answered with a voice that seemed innocent. Every male in the classroom looked at her with a dreamy look and began drooling. Well all except one dark haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke and her teacher of course who was just too old for her.

'_If Naru would just be older..._' Iruka began thinking but just as he realized what he thought he furiously began shaking his head to dismiss that thought.

Sasuke on the other hand was mentally drooling over Naru. '_She is cute..._' he thought and began slapping his forhead mentally after realizing what he thought. 'Cute', something an Uchiha never should think of! '_Damn it! Why do I ever loose control when I see her doing something like this?_' he questioned himself trying to find an answer for that.

Well Sasuke never knew that she was using a technique to make this effect stronger than it would be without it.

After about one minute Iruka finally was able to state that Naru should just sit down. He never could be angry at her after she does that and she did it every time she came late. So every day. But he didn't mind at all. He liked her but would never admit it to someone else because it would be troublesome to be 'the demon lover' in public.

While walking to her seat next to Sasuke in the back of the classroom she mentally high-gived with Kyuubi who was very proud of her student to be able to use her skills so well that she don't get into trouble. '_Yeah, training with Kyuubi is really helpfull sometimes_' Naru thought while walking to her seat with a sweat smile on her face. She also noticed the looks she got from the female and male members of the class. Most females were jealous that they were not able to do something like that and the males were drooling and dreaming about a certain black-haired girl.

Some people she knew in her class and recongized them while walking to her sear. First of all there was Inuzuka Kiba. He was her number one fan-boy and always tried to get her to date him. She never accepted because she didn't like his dog-like smell. Apart from that he was a loud idiot like she always thought. But he was quite nice if he was talking to you quite normally.

Next was Hyuga Hinata. She didn't know her that well, only that she was a very shy girl who seemed to look up to her and admire her. She didn't mind that fact but it was always hard to talk to her because she just started to stutter or faint. Hinata was a strange girl at all...

After Hinata there was Aburame Shino. Well, she never talked to him before and he was always silent and nearly never talked to anyone except his bugs. Yeah, those bugs were creepy but Naru thought that he would be quite a nice guy if she was able to get to know him better.

Nara Shikamaru, a lazy guy was the next one she came across and next to him sitting his best friend Akimichi Choji. She also didn't knew much about these two only that they were good friends and quite nice and they would always help someone who needed it.

The next girl namely Yamanaka Ino was some Sasuke fan-girl. Oh she didn't like fan-girls, they were just so 'girly-girl like'. More concerned about their hair and looks than training and becoming strong to defend themselves in the Ninja-World.

Next she noticed the pink-haired devil Haruon Sakura. She couldn't stand her. She was just so... Well, Naru never could think of words to describe her. She was the number one Sasuke fan-girl in whole Konoha. Always trailing behind him, asking for dates, etc.

Last but not least there was Uchiha Sasuke. Naru liked him but she never told that anyone. Well, she didn't like his cold attitude and his 'I am the best of all' character, but sometimes she was able to talk to him when he was 'normal'. She noticed that he was in a way like herself: lonely. He lost all his famaly at a young age when his own brother Uchiha Itachi murdered all Uchiha in Konoha and fled after that becoming a missing nin. She knew that his only aim was to get revenge for his clan and kill Itachi. That was the reason why he always seemed so cold to other people. She thought that he didn't wanted to get hurt again loosing a precious person to him and that other people only would hold him back and it would take him longer to get strong enough to kill his brother. She hoped that she could get to know the 'non-cold' Sasuke better.

Sitting down next to him he could swore that he heared Sakura mutter something under her breath but couldn't catch what it was. Obviously it was something about '_that bitch_ sitting next to _my _Sasuke-kun' but she didn't care at all. She smiled at Sasuke and greeted him but all she got in respond was a 'Hn' a nod and a short glance from the boy. Then he just put his head back resting on his hands and listened to their Sensei.

„Now that everyone is here I'll start with the exam. But first I'll tell you all what you have to do in order to graduate and become a Shinobi." Iruka began talking after everyone was quiet and sitting in class. Well, he just waited for Naru because everyone was already in class when she arrived.

„The exam consists of 5 parts:

1.: A written paper test

2.: Shuriken/Kunai test

3.: Ninjutsu test

4.: Genjutsu test

5.: Taijutsu test

You don't need to pass every single test in order to graduate. You will get points in every exam and you need a specific amount of points to graduate. But you don't need to know how many points you get and how many you need, yet."

Naru could see that some in the room were nervous. But she was confident in her abilities and knew she would pass the tests. Maybe not as best but she will graduate and become a Shinobi.

Sasuke was confident in himself, too. Of course he was, who would not if someone thought of himself as 'the best of the best'. But he was slightly nervoues about his team he would be on later. '_I hope I don't get weak teammates... They'll only slow me down._'

Kiba was not just nervous about the written test, he feared it. He never was the intelligent guy and always had bad marks in these tests. But he knew that he would do well in the other tests so he wasn't really nervous, only a bit.

That was about the exact thought of most the other students in class. They knew that they were good at some things but worse at other things. But Iruka told them that they didn't need to pass all tests in order to graduate.

„Then people, let's begin with the exam." exclaimed Iruka as he began to walk around and give the students the tests.

* * *

A/N: That was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Just going to write next chapter and I hope I'll finish it in soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah here is my next chapter! Well it took me longer than I thought because I had a lot of work to do and my computer crashed... Damn this thing. I hope next chapter will be out earlier than this. Let's see how much work school will giev me :/

Well never mind, enjoy reading and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Genin exams 

Iruka began walking through the class and giving everyone the test.

„Good luck everyone" said Iruka when he sat back at his table infront of the class.

Everyone started on their test. First of all they read the questions.

'_Seems easy. Well lets have a look at the first question. _

_Question 1: Name the ranks a Shinobi can optain._

_Easy one: Genin, Chuunin, Jonin, Special-Jonin, Sannin and Hokage. _

_Easy, next question._

_Question 2: Name as many Hidden Villages as you know._

_Hm this is a bit more difficult. Let's see: Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) of course, Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand), Kirigakure (Village Hidden in Mist), Kumogakure (Village Hidden among Clouds) and ... ehm what was the last big Hidden Village ? ... AH! I forgot: Iwagakure (Hidden Village among Rocks). That should be enough._

_Ok, this question finished go on to the next...' _were Naru's thoughts while doing the test. Sometimes she looked around the class and watched the people in the room if they did well or not.

It seemed that most in the room did well on this test. Sasuke had no problems neither had Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Shino. Chouji had few problems but he was able to solve most of them. Kiba on the other hand had a hard time during the test. He couldn't figure out all answeres but hoped that it would be enough to pass this test, maybe even as average and not dead-last. Shikamaru on the hand just answered few questions before he wrote 'too troublesome' under his test and began taking a nap on his desk. Shikamaru wasn't dumb he was only lazy. Really lazy...

Finishing her test after about 40 minutes she laid her pencil on the desk next to her test, sat back and looked out of the window. Waiting was boring. She remembered something Shikamaru told her one day '_Everything is too troublesome except Cloud-watching_'. She wondered if this was 'true' so she began to watch the clouds.

Only about five minutes later it was too boring to continue and she started to watch the class again. '_Hmm everyone seems getting the questions and some already finished, too. Hmm Shikamaru is taking a nap, maybe I should do the same..._' she thought while laying down on her desk using her arms as a pillow.

Sasuke sitting next to her already finished the test a few minutes earlier and had his had rested in his palms, as usual. '_This test was too easy, boring and stupid. I wonder if anyone here wasn't able to answer the questions. Maybe that dobe Kiba_' he thought while smirking which nobody could see because his face was mostly hidden behind his palms. Sometimes he caught himself glancing at Naru who was peacefully sleeping next to him while thinking something like '_She's looks cute_' or '_She's beatiful_' only to hit himself hard mentally after he realised this. '_I'm a Uchiha and I have no time for something like this! They'll only hold me back or even worse I could loose presious people again if I let them become presious to me. After I killed him then maybe I'm able to think about these things and start to resurrect my clan..._' he thought and after that something added in his mind to these thought '_with Naru_' only to slap himself mentally again.

After one hour the time for the test was finally over and Iruka stood up and told that he everyone should stop writing and he would come to them to pick up their tests. After that they would have a 15 minutes brake until the next part of the exam would take place: the Shuriken and Kunai test.

The 15 minute brake was as always. Naru had few friends. Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino and maybe Kiba, about Kiba she wasn't shure if he really was a friend or just like a fan-boy. As always she sat at a tree with them and they talked about the test. Kiba tried to get Naru on a date and she would always say: 'No' just like Sasuke would answer to any fan-girl. Hinata was quiet as always, Shikamaru thought that everything was 'troublesome', Chouji was eating a bag of Chips and Shino would only nod or shake his head as answers. The main talk was held by Naru as usual. She didn't mind at all.

After the 15 minutes were over they all walked to the trainings area behind the academy to have their second test.

„Ok everyone, let's start with the second test. You have to throw four Shuriken and four Kunai at the straw dummy infront of you guys. On the target are different targets and every target gives a different amount of points. You get the most points if you hit the Liver, Lungs, Spine, Sub Clavicle Vein, Jugular Vein, Brain, Kidneys or Heart. You have to throw one weapon at each target." explained Iruka while watching his students. „ So if everyone is ready then lets begin." added Iruka after seeing that none of his students asked a question and that meant that everybody understood what to do.

Now it started but most students didn't care about how the others would do in the test. Naru knew that she was one of the last people called from Iruka-sensei. Only Ino was after her. She watched the first 4 students throw the weapons at the targets on the straw dummy. It was nothing special. The first one barely hit the targets but Naru was shure it was just enough to pass the test. The second was better at using shuriken but the same with using kunais. He ven hit the center with one shuriken and the others were about a few inches away from center. Well with kunai he barely hit just like the first one. The next was Shino. Naru wondered if he would be good at this and just waited because she would see it in a few moments.

Shino calmly walked up to Iruka without saying a word. He looked down at the weapons and took the first shuriken with his right hand. Then he adjusted his sun-glasses with his other hand. When Iruka told him that he can start he watched the straw dummy and threw the first shuriken. It hit dead center in the target which represented the heart. He continued with the wother weapons. Naru saw that he was the best yet and she also saw that he hit 3 times dead center and 5 times near the center only with 1-2 inches away. She was slightly impressed because she never thought that the silent Shino who never showed any emotions would be that good. Well she never took a close look at him at all. She heard Iruka telling Shino that he did a good job and was free to do what he wanted until the next part of the exam. He nodded as response, turned around and started walking while Iruka called the next student to perfom the test.

She wasn't really interested if the student would be good or bad, she just saw out of the corner of her eyes while walking away to sit down under a tree that he was something like the first. While walking over to a lone tree where she could sit down she saw some of her classmates and watched what they were doing.

Kiba, Hinata and Shino were sitting on the grass talking and playing with Akamaru, Kiba's dog. Well only Hinata and Kiba were playing with him. Shino just sat there and listened to Hinata and Kiba. Sometimes nodding in agreement or shaking his head in rejection. She even saw that he raised his eyebrow but she couldn't hear the conversation so she couldn't figure out why. She just ignored his atempts and his questions if she wants to go on an date with him.

After that she saw Shikamaru and Choji. Choji was talking to Shikamaru while munching chips. Shikamaru just lay on the ground obviously watching the clouds or maybe taking a nap. Well then poor Choji would just talk to himself. But then she heard Shikamaru say 'troublesome' and she giggled. '_Something will never change_' she thought while smiling '_I wonder if everything is too troublesome for this guy_'.

Just then she heared someone shouting „Sasuke-kun is mine! Ino-pig" and an answered also shouted „Never forehead-girl! Sasuke-kun is mine!" and this continued.

„Damn all these fan-girls and fan-boys... they start going on my nerves..." she said in a low tone only to hear for herself. She saw Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke with dead glares at each other. '_If looks could kill..._' she thought while watching the two fighting fan-girls. They went on shouting at each other and she wondered why Sasuke could just sit there and stand that. She had already left the two girls but she knew that Ino and Sakura just would follow him so it was no option to just walk away. She was amazed that he could ignore these two and just sitting there if nothing was happening infront of him.

She walked slowly to the tree she wanted to sit down under but kept her eyes on Sasuke still wondering how he was able to do that. She never noticed that Sasuke raised his head because he felt watched. They just looked into each others eyes for a fw seconds thinking about the same thing '_His/Her eyes are just like mine... Sadness... Loneliness... Pain... like myself..._'. Then they noticed what they were thinking and what they were looking at. Sasuke quickly watched back down on the ground mostly to hide his slight blush on his cheeks but also to do what he did before he looked at Naru, brooding. But he also thought about what he just saw. Naru quickly turned her head away from Sasuke with a slight blush on her cheeks still walking to the tree.

But this little reaction of Sasuke didn't go unnoticed by the two fan-girls, namely Ino and Sakura. They stopped fighting and shouting at each other and looked the way Sasuke was looking a moment before. They turned their head slowly and stopped at the sight of Naru. They kept glaring at her with looks that could kill. Naru noticed this and shuddered. '_If these glares would be a jutsu with some effect they would master it in no time_' she thought. She quickened her pace and heared Ino and Sakura simultaneously shouting „Sasuke-kun is mine! Stay away from him!". They kept glaring at her like some animals which would defend her territory from some intruders. Just when she was out of range she heared them beginning to shout at each other again that Sasuke-kun was hers and so on. She just sat down under the tree and leaned against it thinking about what she just saw.

**'Hey kit, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?' **asked Kyuubi who sensed that Naru was thinking about something.

'Well... I saw Sasuke's eyes and-' began Naru but was cut off by Kyuubi which often happened.

**'AHHH! My lil kit is in love! I was looking forward to that day. Now, what do you want to know about it?' **she asked with a smile on her face. Naru just sighed.

'First of all, no I am not in love with Sasuke. I just saw his eyes and noticed the pain in his eyes... The same pain i have been through... Loneliness... Sadness... and I am wondering why. I know that his clan has been murdered by his brother and he was the only one that is still alive, except Itachi. But he always had everything. The villagers love him and so on. He was never alone... I don't understand that...' she explained Kyuubi who understood what she was talking about.

**'You won't be able to understand. You have to ask him about that but I don't think that he will tell you why. But I think that he wants to avenge his clan and kill his brother. Thats what I would do if someone would kill my family. And now, don't think about things you can't find an answer yourself. Watch the exam and don't forget what I told you yesterday.' **was the Kitsunes answer.

Naru only nodded and watched the students throwing the weapons at the dummy.

Time went on and a lot of students finished already. Everybody passed the test so far. After about one hour of waiting Iruka called her. She stood up and walked slowly to Iruka. On her way she glanced at Sasuke and noticed that he was also looking at her. This caught Ino's and Sakura's attention and they began shouting at Naru again. She arrived next to Iruka who told her that she can start when she is ready.

She picked the shuriken in her left hand and turned to the straw dummy. Taking the first shuriken in her right hand she aimed for her first target was the target which represented the heart. After a few seconds she threw the weapon with a flick of her wrist and it hit the target dead center. She took the next two shuriken and aimed at the lungs. One shuriken hit dead center and the other nearly. The next shuriken was thrown and it hit another target a few inches away of the middle. Now she picked up the four kunai, three in her left hand and one in her right. She aimed at the target representing the brain and again threw the weapon with a flick of her wrist. It also hit the target dead center. The next kunai also hit the target dead center but the last two kunai were a few inches away from the center of the aimed target.

She turned her head to Iruka who just nodded and told her that she did a good job. He also told her that the next part of the exam would be held in about 30 minutes and until then she could do what she wanted to do. After that she walked back to the tree she was before she had to go to Iruka. On her way she just ignored Kiba and the two shouting fan-girls. She hated fan-girls...

She was sitting under the tree and talking with Kyuubi about some things. For example about the exam and later training where Kyuubi would help her by telling her what to do and where she would make mistakes. Naru thought of Kyuubi as a mother and hoped that her real mother would have been like her, except that she always did what she wanted to Naru. She kept talking to her and sometimes stole a quick glance at Sasuke always thinking '_Why?_' .

The half an hour break was quickly over and Iruka called all his students to come to him. When he saw that everyone was around him he started to explain the third part of the exam: Ninjutsu.

„Ok everyone. Now that the second part of the exam is finished we will advance to the next part: the Ninjutsu test. There is not much to explain for this test, you will have to do 3 Jutsus: Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique), Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) and Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique). The Kawarimi has to be done with the log next to me. You have to do at leat 3 clones and you have to Henge yourself into me. Thats all to explain about this part. When I call your name just come to me." Iruka explained and after that everyone turned around and walked somewhere to sit down.

Naru walked back to her tree, sat down and began talking to Kyuubi again while also watching the students performing in the test. It wasn't a hard test and everyone did atleast two of the three techniques right so everyone passed. Now it was Naru's turn and she walked up to Iruka.

„Ok Naru, now it's your turn. Go ahead and start with the Kawarimi no Jutsu." said Iruka.

Naru quickly did the the few needed handseals for the technique and after the smoke was gone there was a log where Naru just stood before and Naru was in the position the log was before.

„Good. Now do at least 3 clones of yourself please." Iruka told Naru. She nodded and started doing handseals again. A few handseals, a call of 'Bunshin no Jutsu' and a few clouds of somke later there stood 4 Narus. Obvious three clones and the real Naru. She didn't do the academy 'Bunshin no Jutsu' but no on noticed it. She never could do this simple jutsu and Kyuubi told her because of the demonic chakra which slowly merges with her. It's too strong for a simple jutsu like this and thats why her normal clones would always look like dead or really sick. She learned the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' a few months ago, again from one of the scrolls she got. It took much more chakra than the normal clone technique and because of that she was able to do it. She just made everyone think she did the academy bunshin by doing the handseals for the technique and calling it out but she just faked it. No one saw that these clones were real clones. Not even Iruka.

„Good job, now do the last technique please." said Iruka who was relieved that one of her favourite students passed the test because he knew that Naru couldn't do the bunshin technique right a few weeks ago.

Now Naru again did a few handseals and said 'Henge' and after the smoke was gone there stood another Iruka infornt of him with a smile on his face.

„Ok. Well done Naru. You can release your clones and henge now. You pass this test." said a happy Iruka. He now knew for sure that Naru would be a genin after today.

Naru quickly dispelled the henge but didn't release her clones. Quickly her three clones began to do handseals and whispered 'Oiroke no Jutsu' (Sexy Technique). The clones where still in the smoke but called her sensei.

„Iruka-sensei?" one of the clones said.

„What is it Naru?" he answered and looked up from his paper where he just wrote that Naru passed and was looking for the next student in line for the test. After the smoke was gone again he saw the three clones and a smirking Naru behind them. His eyes widened and suddenly he flew back a few meters because of giant nosebleed which was caused by the scene he saw infront of him.

Infront of him stood three Narus. Well no normal Narus at all. The three clones were Naru at an age between 18 to 20. Or it was some other girl but most boys and men who saw this were sure it would be an older Naru because of a few things: black long hair, sapphire blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheek. But she was taller and her breasts were bigger than now. To sum up her whole body was 'damn hot' like Kiba exclaimed as he saw this. The fact that gave every male who saw this a nosebleed was because this older Naru was naked. Only a few party of her body were covered in clouds. Even the 'great Uchiha' got a nosebleed at this sight which he quickly covered with his hand and turning away from his fan-girls. He didn't want his fan-girls to see that he 'liked' seeing 'Naru' like that because he feared what these two crazy girls could do when they noticed that. Yeah, the great Uchiha Sasuke feared something: fan-girls. They were scary from his point of view.

Naru noticed that nearly every male was lying on the floor unconscious and that all the females glared at her. She just released her clone pleased with the fact that it worked what she wanted to do. She began to giggle, turned around and started walking away from the scene to sat down by the tree again. She began talking to the queen of the demons who was proud of her little kit. At all, it was Kyuubi's idea to do that and it was also Kyuubi's idea of this 'Jutsu'. Naru just agreed to all of this and was excited to try this technique. At all, it could be helpful on later missions if some men would be her enemys or something like that. It was a mighty technique against all perverts. Even the Hokage in his office was unconscious after this because he saw everything through his crystall ball. The last thought he had was to make this a forbidden technique.

It took about 15 minutes for Iruka to get conscious. First he wanted to scold Naru for developing such a stupid jutsu but he noticed that he was 15 minutes unconscious and had to go on with the exam. He watched Naru sitting under a tree. She giggled, nearly laughing at this sight. Iruka just thought '_Later... Naru... Later..._' and he called the next on his list.

Naru was still talking to Kyuubi about the sight of all boys and men lying on the floor slowly waking up one by one. They knew they had to repeat it someday only to see something like this again. It was a sight you would never forget in your live. They kept talking until it was time for the next part of the exam, the Genjutsu test. Naru wasn't good at genjutsu, she never was. She knew what to do to dispell a genjutsu but she found it really hard to do. She was worried that would fail the exam but her tenant encouraged and said that she will do fine. So she stod up and walked over to Iruka who watched her with a look that said 'We will talk later'. She shuddered slightly but shrugged it off.

„Ok boys and girls. Now that the third part is finished we will go on with the next part, the Genjutsu test. The test is really simple. I will call one by one of you into the classroom. There you'll have to recognize a simple genjutsu and try to dispell it. If you can't dispell it you can tell us where the genjutsu is placed and you will get half of the points you can earn in this exam. Are there any questen?" Iruka explained while watching if someone had a question. No one raised his hand or asked something so he went on „Then let's begin. First to go with me in the classroom is..." and the fourth part of the exam began.

Naru noticed that no one took long in the room. This could mean two things. The genjutsu was really simple and nobody has problems to see through it or it was to hard and they just couldn't see through it and gave up quickly. She didn't hoped for the later. She watched one by one walking in and out of the room. And finally it was her turn and she walked into the room.

„Good. Naru this is the test. You see the three shuriken here?" Iruka asked Naru who just nodded. „One of these shuriken is a kunai with a genjutsu placed on it. You have to dispell the genjutsu or tell me which one is the kunai. You can start now."

Naru watched the three items on the table infront of her. She couldn't see which one was the kunai. She just couldn't see it...

'Hey Kyuu-chan, can you help me with that?' she asked Kyuubi who simply said **'No'**. It was clear there was no need to argue with the queen of the demons because she would never change her mind. She watched the shuriken again and tried hard to see through the genjutsu. It was hard to see throught it, well from her point of view. '_Come on Naru, you can do this!_' she thought still watching the shuriken but still with no success. Nothing changed. All she saw was just the three shuriken lying infront of her. She always hated genjutsu. '_Genutsu is crap and nobody need it!_' she thought and always told it to Kyuubi who just told her **'A good ninja need to know every area of fighting: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and maybe Kenjutsu. What would you do if someone uses a genjutsu against you and you are not able to dispell it? You would die in a real battle.' **She hated it but she had to admit that Kyuubi was right. But at all she couldn't do genjutsu! Even after learning it for a long time she wasn't able to do it right.

'_Ok Naru. Concentrate. You can do it!_' she thought while focusing on the three objects infront of her. After about 15 seconds nothing change. She still couldn't through it and wasn't able to dispell it at all. '_Damn this fucking genjutsu! Genjutsu sucks! It's bullshits! No one needs some shit like this!_' she began to swear. '_Ok Naru calm down. You won't do this if you go crazy and start swearing. Just focus on your task... focus... focus..._' and so she did. She calmed down and focused as hard as she could on the three weapons. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She couldn't believe what she saw. There infront of her lay two shuriken, not three, and one kunai. She quickly made a ram seal and said „Kai". After that she closed her eyes again and hoped that she did it. She opened them slowly and saw that there was indeed a kunai lying between two shuriken. She pumped her fist in the air and just shouted „YEAH! I did it!" and smiled like an idiot. She wass happy and Kyuubi was proud of her again that she passed this because she knew that Naru was worst in genjutsu.

**'_Maybe she will learn to do genjutsu someday..._' **Kyuubi thought.

After that Naru noticed Irukas shocked expression on his face. She wondered if she had done something wrong and asked him what was wrong with him. He just said nothing and told her that she passed this test and that she can now leave and call for the next in the line, Yamanaka Ino. She sighed while walking outside. She didn't like Ino and she didn't want to talk to her but now she had to. Well it was just telling her that she should go to Iruka now.

While Naru was walking outside Iruka had still a shocked expression on his face. '_Need to talk to the Hokage... This can't be true, can it? Well I don't know. The Hokage just have to give me some answers..._' Iruka thought. After he noticed Ino walking into the room he quickly dismissed these thoughts and explained what to do to Ino. But he was still wondering what just happened with Naru.

Naru sat down under her tree again still wondering what was wrong with Iruka.Was it that he thought that she would not pass this test and now she passed it and he just had not expected it? '_Yeah I think that would be it. Can't think of something else. Everyone know that I suck at genjutsu especially Iruka._' she thought and then dismissed these thoughts because now she knew or thought she knew why Iruka was shocked.

Like the whole day after she finished the part of the exam she had to wait for the next part. Now she watched her classmates what they were doing. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were still doing what they did after the second part. Sitting around. Hinata and Kiba talking while playing with Akamaru while Shino just nodded or shook his head. Shikamaru and Choji were still sitting in the grass, well Shikamaru lay in the grass watching clouds and Choji sat beside him eating chips. Ino and Sakura, the two fan-girls, were still sitting next to Sasuke telling Sasuke how great he was and yelling at each other that it was 'her Sasuke' . Sasuke was just sitting there ignoring them. Sometimes Naru could see that he stole a glance at Naru but quickly looking back to the ground again and then continued brooding. Everything was just like it was the whole day.

Now the last past of the exam started and Iruka began to explain what they had to do like in every part before.

„Ok everyone. Now the last part of the exam will take place. This is the Taijutsu test. You will have to fight me in an one on one sparring match, taijutsu only. You have 10 minutes to hit me once and blocked hits don't count. If you don't hit me in this time you will not directly fail. You will be judged by yur performance. If you hit me you will directly pass. That's all for this part, some questions?" explained Iruka who waited a few moments for some question but no question came. So he called the first for the sparring match.

The first fight was kind of boring. Some slow and worse academy taijtutsu and he didn't hit Iruka in the 10 minutes time but passed because he did well enough. The next few fights weren't diffrent. Shino was the first to hit Iruka after about six minutes. Choji and Shiamaru after about eight minutes, Kiba with his clan taijutsu style and Hinata after five with her Jūken style. The almighty Uchiha Sasuke finished after four minutes. Sakura didn't hit Iruka after all and Ino wasn't called to the match yet.

It was Naru's turn now and she stepped in the fighting area. She asked Kyuubi if which style she should use, the one she was learning from the scrolls of the academy style. Kyuubi just told her that she should stick to the academy style in this test because she shouldn't show everything she could do now. She walked up to Iruka and stood infront of Irka about five meter distance.

„You ready Naru?" Iruka asked and Naru only nodded and got in a defensive stance. „Good then begin" he said and the match begun.

Naru directly charged at Iruka trying to hit him with a punsh straight in his face. She was infront of him and tried to him him with right hand only to have it blocked by Iruka and he hold her fist in his left hand. She couldn't get her hand out of his grasp so she tried to hit him with her left hand only to be blocked again and also holding it tight in Irukas other hand. She struggled to get free but Iruka was still hlding her hand tightly in his own. She thought about what to do until she had an idea. She did a backflip and tried to hit Iruka with her feets. This caused him to let go of her hands or she would have hit him.

Now Naru and Iruka stood facing each other in a defensive stance. Naru knew that she had to attack Iruka again and so she charged him again but this time she knew to avoid that he hold her hands tightly again. She threw her left hand at Irukas chest but Iruka simply side stepped it. She quickly did a round quick with her right leg from right to th left trying to hit him while he sidestepped the punsh but he brought his left arm to block the kick. But this was what she was waiting for the whole time. She took his left wrist in her left hand so that he couldn't move away from her. Iruka hadn't expect that but before he could do something it was too late. Naru turned herself around to the right and smashed her right elbow in Iruka's gut. After she hit him she let go of his wrist and turned around to face him. All Iruka could tink now was '_Damn that hurt!_'. He didn't expect her to be that strong.

Naru just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

„Well Iruka, I passed, right ?" she asked her teacher who just smiled and nodded.

„You did well and it took you about five minutes. Good job Naru. Now you can go back to the classroom and wait until the exam is over to get the results." Iruka said smiling to his student. Naru turned around and walked smiling to the classroom and Iruka called the next, Ino. Ino didn't do well but after nine minutes she got a lucky hit at Iruka and passed the exam.

After another half an hour of waiting in the classroom everyone was now there including Iruka who just entered the room carrying a lot of Konoha forehead protectors. He put them down on the desk infront of the class and started to talk.

„Ok everyone. I congratulate you all for passing the genin exam and you are now officially a Konoha genin. I won't talk long because I know everyone wants to go home and show their forehead protector to your parents. I will tell you wich team you will be assigned tomorrow." he began and noticed Naru's sad look at the word 'parents' but he continued „I will now call you now one by one to get your headband. Oh I forgot. I wanted to tel you who is rookie of the year and so on. Rookie of the year is Uchiha Sasuke" every girl except Naru cheered at Sasuke. Sasuke was just silent and looked like he expected to be rookie of the year. He also had an arrogant smirk on his face. „calm down girls. Now kunoichi of the year is Uzumaki Naru" Silence. Everyone in the class turned around to her. She was shocked, she hadn't expected this.

„BUT SENSEI! WHY IS SOMEONE LIKE HER KUNOICHI OF THE YEAR! I AM MUCH BETTER THAN HER!" shouted an angry Sakura who jumped out of her chair, facing Iruka and pointing at Naru.

„Sakura, Naru has most points of all female in this class. She passed every test and for example you didn't hit me in the taijutsu test and also was worse than Naru in the second part." Iruka explained her calmly. Sakura sat back down with anger written in her face and crossed her arms infront of her chest. She knew that she had no good arguments left, well her first 'argument' wasn't that good at all. „Ok kids, then the first can come down to get his headband." Iruka said and called one by one to the front to get his or her headband.

Finally it was Naru's turn. She walked up to Iruka.

„Congratulations Naru." he said while handing Naru a forehead protector with a black headband.

„Thank you Iruka-sensei" she answered with a smile while taking the headband and tying it around her waist like a belt.

„And we will talk later about the little stunt you did after the third part Naru" Iruka whispered so that only the two of them were able to hear it.

„Hehe, okay Iruka-sensei" she said smiling sheepishly and then walking out of the classroom to her apartment.

* * *

In the evening the Hokage was doing his paperwork in his office when an ANBU came in and told him that Iruka wanted to talk to him. He nodded and the ANBU let Iruka enter the room. 

„Hokage-sama, there is something I want to talk to you about. It's about Naru, something happened during the genjutsu test." Iruka began and sat down infront of the Hokages desk.

„I think I know what you want to tell me. It comes from her mothers side. But I am not willingto tell you anything more about it." he answered to the teacher.

„Good Hokage-sama, I think you have your reasons for that. But you know that we have to put her now in a certain team." Iruka told the old man and he nodded.

„Yes I know that and I already put her in that team. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" asked the Hokage.

„Well yes, good night then Hokage-sama." he said and walked out of the door.

'_I hope everything will go ou well... I wish I could tell Naru who her parents were..._' the Hokage thought and went on doing his paperwork.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 2 of my story. I hope you liked it! Now I gotta go start writing on chapter 3 but I don't think that I am able to start today, some things I gotta do now. But I try to give you information on the chapter progress in my profile and try to update every few days. And still I need to think of a name for this story

See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

HI! Got the chapter up now... And thx for the review by the way :)

Now to some questions:

How strong is Naru

Naru is at the level of low-mid chuunin at all. Not higher and not lower. It was 'easy' for her to beat Iruka even if she held back which would lead to level of mid-upper genin because he held back. What would it look like if a chuunin techer would fight with everything he got against academy students on their graduation exam for genin?

Does Naru have a bloodline?

Yes, she has one. I don't know which one to take at all, thats why I didn't used a name. I have 3 possibilities:

1. Sharingan (they are really distant relatives if she'll have the Sharingan)

2. Byakugan (hmm well)

3. I 'invent' another one and I already have some in my mind

Well I don't know which I should take, I really like Sharingan and Byakugan but I think it could be fun to make a bloodline. I'll make a vote, that's the best conclusion. :)

**VOTE:**

**Which bloodline should Naru have?**

1 - Sharingan

2 - Byakugan

3 - A new one

Ideas I had about a new one were: (But maybe I'll think of another one if 3 is voted)

- Some kind of 'Chakra Eye' which makes it possible to see Chakra moving and the way it was molded

- Some kind of 'Speed Eye' which slows everything around the user drastically down

Ok now vote :)

I just wanted to say: Sorry for my bad english but I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Genin Teams and so on... 

On her way Naru didn't care about all the glares. She was just to happy. She was one step closer to reach her goal in her life: to be the best kunoichi in the world. It would be really hard to become the best kunoichi but she didn't care. It was her dream, her wish and her goal in life and she would do everything to reach it.

While walking she remebered that she had to buy some groceries and looked for a shop on her way back. She quickly found one and walked in to buy some but was kicked out before she could even get near any. „Damn, forgot to do a Henge" she mumbled and walked to the next store she found. Now with a henge so the shopkeeper wouldn't throw her out. She always had to do a Henge to buy things like groceries or clothes because nobody would sell the 'demon child' anything. It made her sad and when she was young cried often because of the treatment but now she was used to it and shrugged it off. Taking the groceries she needed she went to pay. She paid and the shopkeeper wished her a good day and she continued walking home. '_She wouldn't have wished me a good day if she knew who I was_' she thought.

When she reached her home she noticed that her door was opened. '_Hope they didn't broke in and destroyed my apartment again..._' she thought while slowly walking in her small apartment. She lowered her head at the sight presented to her. She didn't had a lot of furniture but now everything was destroyed, again. She sighed and put the groceries next to the door while looking around. She walked through he aparrment. Living room, bathroom and bedroom. That were all the rooms she had. The kitchen was in the living room, if you could call it a kitchen.

She was glad that the shower was still working because it would be really hard to repair it or get a new one. The bedroom and living room were devasted. Furniture broken and some things even stolen she noticed because she didn't find them anywhere. She was glad that most of her clothes weren't stolen, burned or something else. Words were painted on the walls again like 'Demon', 'Monster' or 'Die'. A few tears were running down her cheeks while she did a few handseals to create five Kage Bunshins to clean the rooms. The clones quickly began cleaning the rooms and Naru went to the rest of the kitchen and began making something to eat.

After she finished eating the clones also finished cleaning the bedroom and living room. She went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and after that went to the bedroom to get some of her scrolls to read. She always kept them hidden behind a seal so nobody could steal them. She took a few and sat down on the ground leaning against the wall. She read for hours and when she finally got tired she put the scrolls back and lay down on the bed, well that was left of it. She quickly began to sleep and was excited which team she would be assigned to.

* * *

The next day she woke up at about eight and was supposed to be at the academy at 11:00. She got up and went to the bathroom to do the things she did every morning. After finishing with her barthroom activities she went into the kitchen and made something to eat. She quickly ate her breakfast and walked out of her aparment with one scroll in her hand. She had about two hours spare time and she wanted to do some training to improve her taijutsu. The style she was learning from the scroll was hard to learn and even harder to really master. 'Few people mastered the style' was a note on the first scroll which described the style. This style used speed and less strength. It was focused on quick hits on pressure points to take out an enemy quickly. Because of this she had to learn every pressure point on the body and know it's exact position in order to damage to the opponent. If she didn't hit the enemy on a pressure point it would be deal less damage or nearly no damage at all. But if she hits a pressure point she could do a lot of damage like the Jūken. Light hits with fatal damage if doing the right way. But she wasn't that good in the style, she only had the basics down yet and nothing which could kill an enemy easily. 

She practised the style for nearly two hours and stopped only because she noticed that it was time to go to the academy. She sped over the roofs in the direction of the academy. She was really excited which would be her third teammate. Again she was last in the classroom only to be greeted with death-glares coming from all girls, well Uchiha Sasuke fan-girls. Everyone knew that she would be in the same team as their precious Sasuke-kun. It would be like every year: the rookie of the year would be teamed up with the kunoichi of the year and the dobe, well, the dead last. This was general knowledge and that's why every girl was jealous of her, wanted to be her and hated her at the same time.

She dind't care about all the glares from the fan-girls but was somehow glad that she would be in the same team as Sasuke. She couldn't explain why and didn't understand herself why but she felt somehow happy to be with him. '_Maybe it's something about what I saw in his eyes yesterday..._' she thought while walking to her seat in the room. Kyuubi snickered at her thoughts. She knew or thought knew why she felt like that but didn't want to tell it to her.

On her way ignoring the ranting fan-girls and turning down an invitaion to dinner from Kiba. '_He is persistend_' she thought while sitting down. She could think being a friend of Kiba but nothing more. She wasn't interested in any guy at the moment she wanted to get stronger and achieve her dream. '_I'm not going to look for someone... but if I meet someone..._' she thought with a small smile.

Sasuke sat in the back of the class as usual. His head rested on his hands and not looking at someone and of course not talking to anyone. All he was doing was brooding like always. You hardly found him not brooding after the massacre four years ago. He just stopped brooding when he noticed Naru walking up to her seat which was next to his. '_Well, at least I am in a team with a cute girl..._' he thought with a dreamy look only to recognise what he thought a few moments later. He couldn't believe what he had just thought. He, Uchiha Sasuke, has thought 'cute'. While mentally slamming his head on the table infront of him he just thought '_Bad Uchiha... Bad Uchiha..._'. After he was done with that he said to himself that he had meant '_I hope my team will not hold me back_'. Now he was satisfied with his thoughts and began smirking which was hidden behind his hands. (A/N: if you ask yourself why Sasuke is hitting himself always mentally... well... what would it look like if the 'great' Uchiha Sasuke would hit himself or slam his head on the table).

Naru noticed his distant look which was replaced with a satisfied look a few seconds later. She wondered what he was thinking about but shrugged if off because she couldn't read minds and Sasuke would never tell her what he was thinking about. So she justed dropped the topic and began thinking about her upcoming training and her genin team. She wondered if they would have good teamwork and become friends or only be a team because they had to. '_I wonder who my sensei will be... Oh, and I hope we get interesting missions!_' she thought while Iruka was entering the room and greeted everyone.

„Hello and welcome to the last day in the academy for everyone of you." he said '_Well only if they will pass the 'real' test_' he thought and began smiling. At all he would see some again of them. „Ok everyone like I said yesterday: Today you will be assigned to a team which will consist of three people. And from this day you will be a genin of Konohagakure and I hope that everyone of you will grow strong to defend the village and your precious people." he continued while watching the excited students infront of him. „But don't forget. As a genin, a ninja of Konohagakure you have responsibilities you have to attend to. I will not repeat myself again because I told them often enough to you in your time here." he paused while looking around the room. „I will tell you now which team you will be assigned to. Did I tell you who the rookie of the year and kunoichi of year is" He asked. He watched all the glares which were send to Naru. '_This answer my question_' he thought with a sweat drop on the back of his head. „Ok..."

He started to tell the gening which team they would be in. Sarting from team one. Finally he came to team seven.

„Team seven will consists of: Uchiha Sasuke..." every Sasuke fan-girl began to squeal at his name being called „...Uzumaki Naru..." Silence. Death glares were sent at Naru from all the SFC (A/N: Sasuke Fan Club) and jealous looks at Sasuke from the boys, mainly Kiba. „...and Nara Shikamaru. Your Jonin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" he finished.

'_Shikamaru? Shikamaru is the dead last? I thought he was so smart... Maybe this was all 'too troublesome' for him..._' Naru thought and giggled at the the part 'too troublesome'.

On the other side Sasuke was thinking '_I hope Naru and the dobe will not hold me back_'.

Shikamaru just thought '_Troublesome..._'

„Team eight will be: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Jonin-sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

„Team nine: Yasu Yuki, Shizuka Takara and Masami Ren. You Jonin-sensei will be Shiranui Genma." (A/N: This team will fail at all and I never will mention them again.. Only didn't want to write something like 'Team nine: ...')

„And last but not least team ten: Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Your Jonin-sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." he finished with assigning the teams and heared a loud yell of 'Forehead-girl' and 'Ino-pig' and a snickering class.

'_The two biggest fan-girls in one team. This could be real fun. I wonder what would happen if these two would be in the same team as Sasuke..._' she thought and imagined what would happen. Then she just began to giggle and tried hard not to start laughing loud.

Sasuke just had one thing in his mind '_I hope they kill each other... Then they won't get on my nerves again..._' and the rest of the genin just thought something on the lines of Naru.

„So, I will leave now. Your new senseis will be here in a short time to get you. They will tell you then what you will have to do. I Wish everyone good luck and I just wanted to say that I am proud of you all." he said and left the room.

And so the waiting began. After only 15 minutes the first 5 teams were gone already and only team seven, eight and ten were left in the room. Sakura and Ino were talking to Sasuke and asking him out, Kiba asked Naru for a date over and over again, Shikamaru was taking a nap, Choji was eating ships and Shino and Hinata were sitting quietly in their chairs not talking to anyone or doing anything. After another five minutes the Jonon-sensei of team eight came and told them they should follow her. Kiba asked Naru one last time for a date this evening only to get it turned down, again. Shino and Hinata were quieltly following Kurenai already. Kiba had his head down and noticed that he had to run to catch up to them. Now only Choji, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naru were left. Ten minutes later Asuma the Jonin-sensei of team ten came to pick up his team only to be met by two females watching at a black-haired guy in awe and a chips eating boy. He also told them to follow him and Choji told Shokamaru 'bye' and began to follow is sensei. Ino and Sakura told Sasuke that they would see him today evening and left the room, too.

Now there were only three genins left in the room: Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naru.

'_Our sensei is late... one hour late... I can't believe we got a sensei who is this late... I thought that a ninja always had to be on time..._' were some thoughts of Naru while waiting for their sensei.

'_I hope this jonin will teach me something powerful to kill my brother_' was all Sasuke thought.

'...' was all Shikamaru thought. Well, he was sleeping.

They waited and waited. After 2 hours still nobody in sight. Naru was playing games in her mind with Kyuubi, Sasuke was brooding and Shikamaru... was still sleeping. After another hour they finally heard the door open and some grey haired man coming into the room. He was wearing a standard jonin outfit. Dark blue pants and shirt with a jonin vest on top of it. He also wore a dark blue face mask and his headband covered his left eye. He looked kind of lazy.

„My first impression of you guys is..." he said and looked around at the three genin sitting in the room who were looking waiting for him to continue „... I don't like you." Naru and Sasuke sweat droped while Shikamaru... was sleeping.

'_This guy... Why do we get some strange guy as sensei_' Naru thought while Kyuubi was laughing in her mind. '_Shut up, baka-fox_' she hissed at the kitsune who only laughed more after that.

'_He doesn't look strong..._' were Sasukes thoughts.

'...' was all Shikamaru was thinking because... he was still sleeping.

„Wake the lazy guy over there up and follow me to the roof top. There we will introduce ourselves and I will tell you what we are going to do." he said and with a 'poof' he was gone and only smoke was left where he once stood.

Naru went over to Shikamaru while Sasuke went out of the room with his hands in his pockets. Naru shook him and he woke up and mumbled „Troublesome..." and looked around to see what woke him up. He saw Naru standing next to him. „Huh?" was all he asked.

„Sensei was here. He told us to meed him on the roof where we will introduce ourselves and he will tell us what we are going to do." she answered him, turned around and began heading to the roof top. Shikamaru lazily stood up and followed her.

On the roof Naru saw Kakashi sitting on the railing of the roof and Sasuke was already sitting infront of him. Both were waiting for Naru and Shikamaru. Kakashi was just reading an orange book with the title 'Icha Icha Paradise' and Sasuke was brooding... '_Another pervert... Are all men perverts? Well, maybe this can be helpful..._' thought Naru with an evil smile on her face while walking to them.

Naru sat down on Sasukes left side while Shikamaru sat on his right side. After both sat down Kakashi closed his 'Icha Icha Paradise' and put in a pocket of his jacket.

„Ok. We should introduce ourselves first. I mean likes, dislikes, dreams and so on. I will start. My name is Hatake Kakashi as you know. My likes and dislikes are for me to know and for you to find out. I don't think you need to know about my dreams yet. Well, lazy boy, you next." he said pointing at Shikamaru.

'_All we got to know was his name..._' all the three genin were thinking at the same time.

„Hmm... troublesome... My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like watching clouds and playing Shogi. I dislike troublesome thinks. My dream is to live a normal life, get married someday and have two children." he said to introduce himself to his teacher and new teammates.

„Next one, the brooding one." Kakashi said and pointed at Sasuke.

„Hn... My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes. My dream... no ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." he said in an emotionless voice.

„Ok and last one, missy. Your turn."

„Yo! I am Uzumaki Naru.I like cooking, ramen and training. I dislike fan-grils, fan-boys and _perverts_" she said and glared at Kakashi at the word 'pervert' who only smiled under his mask. „My dream is... well... to be the best kunoichi in the world so everyone will acknowledge me!" she said.

'_A lazy bum, an avenger and a strange girl... Well, could be worse..._' their sensei thought and began to speak again. „Good. That's enough for tody. You'll have the rest of the day off. Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at seven am. There we will do the real genin test. Ok, see ya! And don't be late. Oh, I forgot. Don't eat or you will throw up." he said with an eye-smile and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke. After that all three genin went diffrent ways. Sasuke wanted to train, Shikamaru went cloud watching and Naru wanted to go and buy some new clothes.

* * *

Naru went through Konoha searcing a good shop to buy some new clothes. Kyuubi personally wanted to help Naru getting new clothes. The Queen of Demons already had ideas for the clothes. They should be good for fighting but also be really sexy. She had some ideas and wanted to test them. 

After about 30 minutes Naru found a shop and she entered it after she did a Henge and was looking through the clothes in the shop. She was talking to Kyuubi the whole time asking her for advice or listening to her what to try on. It took another 30 minutes to pick one outfit that Kyuubi thought would be good for a ninja but also sexy and Naru went to try it on.

She watched herself in the nearly mirror and was enthusiastic about her new clothes. She wore a dark-blue tight tank top which revealed some parts of her abdomen including her navel. The top itself left few things to the imagination. Above her top she had a dark-red sleeveless chuunin-like vest with a lot of pockets to store scrolls and other things a ninja needs. The vest was a bit longer than the top and she kept the vest open to show the top she wore which Kyuubi insisted. Added to this she had a black mini skirt which went down half the way of her thighs. Under the skirt she also wore black short shorts (or hotpants). They were shorter than the skirt so it looked she wore nothing but her panties under the skirt. She had kept the black ninja sandals. The last thing she wore were dark-red finglerless gloves which had small steel plates sewn-in to make them harder which made it possible for her to block attacks better and hit her enemys harder. Her weapon puch was tied on her hip. (A/N: I know that I am not that good at people desciptions but I hope that you got and general idea of what it looks like)

She was pleased with he new outfit and bought it more then once to have some if this would be damaged in battle and to have some to change. She also bought a black dress which she fell in love with on the first sight and a few new bras which she needed because of her 'new' breasts, thanks to Kyuubi. She took her new clothes and began to walk home. She still needed to eat something, take a shower and go to bed. She needed to get up early tomorrow at all. On her way back she attracted more men than she wanted to. Some were trying to ask her out, some asked her where she lived and some asked her other things (thnik about that yourself ). She even heard some men whistle after her but she ignored them all and went straight home.

* * *

The next day she woke up early and began to do her normal morning routine. She wondered if she should eat something or not because their sensei told them not to eat. She discussed this with Kyuubi and after that she ate breakfast because he tenant told her that she only could do her best if she had enough energy and wasn't hungry. The Queen of the Demons also thought that it included some part of the test they have to do but she didn't tell it Naru. Naru finished breakfast and quickly went to training ground seven. 

She was first there and had another half an hour time to spend so she began to go through some of the few basic katas of he taijutsu style she was learning which she was already able to do.

Sasuke was next to arrive at training ground seven. He was there 10 minutes early. He saw Naru doing some training which he thought would be taijutsu. He watched her going through some katas which looked like she was dancing to Sasuke. Then he noticed her new outfit and all he could think was '_Wow..._'. He didn't even start shouting at himself mentally at himself for thinking that because for him, it was a fact that she was 'wow' or in other words hot. He just sat down under a tree and kept gazing at her.

Naru just stopped doing her training when she noticed that Sasuke arrived and was gazing at her. '_I think he likes what he sees. Hehe, maybe I can 'play' a bit with him_' she thought while smirking. She waved at him and began walkin over to Sasuke, smiling.

„Hey Sasuke!" she said to him while walking. This brought him out of his daydreams and he noticed that she was walking over to him. She was already about six metres infront of him when he nodded to her for greeting. He wasn't sure what he would tell her if he would talk to her right now. She was now finally standing infront of him and she thought of what she could do to him. Kyuubi told her some things she could do and she was eager to try them out. '_I wonder how Sasuke will react..._'.

„Hey Sasuke, can I sit down?" she asked with a sweet smile. Sasuke didn't think about it he just nodded. At all, what would be so bad with her sitting down here? His eyes widened when he noticed where exactly Naru sat down. She was not sitting next to him or infront of him. She was sitting directly on his lap leaning her side on Sasuke and her head on his shoulder. Sasukes body just stiffened by this close contact '_What the hell is she doing?!_'.

Naru felt him stiffen '_I thought he would throw me off_' she thought while trying not to giggle.

„What's wrong Sasuke-_kun_. I thought you allowed me to sit down. You don't need to be nervous. It's just me you know." she whispered seductively in his ear which cause a small blush on Sasukes cheeks as some perverted thoughts came into his mind. She began to circle her finger on Sasukes chest and continued to whisper „I thought you liked what you saw while I was training and what you see now. Now you even have a better view than while I was training."

Naru noticed that the blush deepened and changed her poition on Sasukes lap. She was now sitting infront of him facing him. Her legs were on his left and right side. „Or maybe you want to see more Sasuke-_kun_?" she asked him. Sasuke still was stiff. He couldn't move, no muscle would move an inch. He didn't want to speak because he didn't know what he would say. On the one hand he wanted her to leave him alone because he needed training to get stronger and kill his brother and relationships were only distraction ad hindrances. But on the other hand he wanted her to stay and to be with her. But he was Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. He had to kill his brother and he couldn't be with her. '_Maybe after I have killed my brother we can..._' he thought and his blush deepened even more.

Naru saw that everything was working so well. That he had not kicked her off already was strange but she didn't mind. She could 'play' more with him that way. „I know you want it Sasuke, don't you?" she asked him while looking into his eyes. She took off her dark-red vest and flung it somewhere next to them. She then moved the left strap of her top and bra over her shoulder revealing even more skin. „What's wrong with you Sasuke-_kun_? I would appreciate it if you would do something... You know, doing all by myself is kind of borring..." she told Sasuke while taking both his hands and putting them on her hip.

Sasuke still couldn't move. He was still thinking about a way to get out of this situation '_How do I get out of this? But, do I really want to get out of it? Of course I want! I need to! I can't let anyone slow me down! But she is so... NO! Do something Sasuke! Do something!_' but all he did was: sitting there not moving an inch. Sasuke was just like a big doll.

'_What would his fan-girls do if they were in my position?_' Naru thought and was still trying not to laugh which was becoming harder every second.

**'Hey kit, go to the last part and I bet poor little Sasuke-_kun_ will faint' **Kyuubi told her with a grin.

'Hmm... I don't know...' she answered her tenant who kept on talking to her that she should do it and she would even teach her a new jutsu if she did it. Finally Kyuubi won. 'OK OK! I do it... But I don't think the 'great' Uchiha Sasuke will faint because of that... Well in my opinion the words 'Sasuke' and 'faint' don't fit together...'.

**'We'll see kit, we'll see'** and she began to snicker at the thoughts of an almighty fainting Uchiha Sasuke. '_Well... I don't really like doing this but... it's for a new jutsu!_'.

She now placed her left hand on his tigh and began to move it up to his crotch. Sasuke noticed that and still wasn't moving but in his mind shouting at himself to do something. On the one hand he was just shocked that Naru would do something like that but on the other hand he was thinking to much at the moment do something in the real world. He was thinking from ways to stop her to perverted thoughts which included Naru, making his face redder and redder. She slowly advanced her hand to his crotch and started to stroke it gently. His eyes widened at the soft contact of her hand between his legs. '_What should I do?_' he repeated in his mind since that point.

'_He still isn't out cold... I thought this would work... Well than let's continue with what Kyuubi told me. I don't like it that much but well... a new jutsu..._' she thought and smiled at Sasukes facial expression. „Hey Sasuke, you are not dead are you? I mean, you are not moving at all? Don't you like what I am doing?" she asked him with a sweet and seductively voice. '_Well, here goes nothing..._' she thought and took Sasukes left hand with her right hand moving it to her right breast. She now placed his hand on her breast with hers on top of his '_I don't like this at all..._'. After that she used his hand to squeeze her brist lightly. '_I need to act a bit now to make this look more authentic' _she thought and let out a quiet moan.

That was too much for little Uchiha Sasuke. His last thought was '_Soft..._' before perverted thoughts overhelmed his mind causing him a small nosebleed and not long after that he fainted. Fainted for the first time of his whole life.

Naru couldn't held back her laughter anymore and she fell to her side laughing and rolling on the floor next to Sasuke. After about ten minutes she could get a hold of herself and started to stand up and pickung up her vest. She couldn't believe that she just made the great Uchiha Sasuke faint. It's just hilarious. She never thought that she would see the day he would faint because of something like that. But she had to admit that it was kind of cute the way he acted in this situation.

**'Kit that that was great.' **Kyuubi said to Naru between her laughs. **'I'll teach you the new jutsu after your little test. Oh and by the way. Someone will be joining you soon. Well to be exactly, two persons. I think this must be your sensei and that lazy bum.'**

Naru thanked her and had now an idea. She quickly mussed her hair up like she had a wild time with Sasuke who was still out cold. She wondered how they would react. She new sat down next to Sasuke and waited for the arrival of her sensei and Shikamaru. Just as she sat down she saw them walking towards them.

Shikamaru and Kakashi finally arrived at training ground seven about only one hour late and their eyes widened a bit at the sight they saw in front of them. There just was Sasuke laying on the ground, mabe sleeping and next to him leaning against the tree was Naru with wild hair. '_What were the two doing while they were alone?_' was the question they both had in their minds but they just shrugged it off because it was non of their businesses. Kakashi just giggled perverted and Shikamaru mumbeled his favourite word 'troublesome'. Neither Kakashi nor Shikamaru dared to ask the question 'What happened?'.

„Well, hi Naru!" Kakashi said cheerfully „I think everybody is here so we can start the test now. Would you mind wake up Sasuke?" he asked with his favoutire eye-smile.

„Sure Kakashi-sensei." she answered with a grin. She shook him lightly to wake him up but Sasuke didn't. She shook him harder but to no avail. After that she just smacked him over his head which caused Sasuke to wake up and shooting up into a sitting poition. Because of his quick movement his head nearly hit Narus which could have ended in a kiss if he had not stopped a few inches infront of her face. Finally he recognized who was merely a few inchines infront of him: Naru with wild hair. '_What happened? I don't remeber anything after I touched her breast..._' (A/N: Sasuke would never think that he fainted) '_hmm... wild hair... looks like she had done...! OH NO! We haven't ...!_' he thought and began to panic.

„Now that you're awake and I hope you had fun during the little 'action' we had." she said to Sasuke which could only be heared by him and her. She stood up and happily walked over to her sensei. Sasuke just blushed at the thought of what they could have done and tried to hide it from the others. After another minute he finally got rid of that blush and walked over to his team. He thought that no one of them saw the blush but Kakashi noticed that after Naru whispered something. He knew (or had his little fantasies of) what happened between them. He just giggled perverted like he did since he arrived.

„Good. Now that everyone is awake I will tell you what you three have to do." he began and took two little bells out of his pocket and showed them to the genin. „You just have to get these bells from me. Who don't get a bell is going to go back to the academy. That means there can be one going back to the academy up to all three of you. So you better attack me with the intent to kill. Or you will have no chance of getting a bell from me." he told them and put the bells on his belt.

Nobody answered a question because they thought he was serious about all he said. The test was a bit strange but he was their sensei and he has the last word after all. They all just nodded and waited for his sign to begin.

„It is now 8am so you have got four hours to get a bell. Ok everyone, let's begin!" he finished and everyone vanished except Kakashi who just pulled out a little orange book and began reading. '_Ok, where was I..._' he thought.

'_I have to get a bell. I don't want to go back to the academy. I have to fulfill my dream._'

'_I'll not be stopped here! I have to avenge my clan! Nobody can stop me! And after I avenged my clan..._'

'_Troublesome... I think I'll go and take a nap somewhere_'

* * *

Hope you liked it :)

Next chapter will be the 'Bell-Test'

See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here we go! Next chapter up!

**chm01: **That's exactly how I wanted the 'speed eye' to be. But if I add another ability I don't know yet. I don't even know if I would pick this one.

**naru-chan13: **Thanks for being your new best friend :)

**Yami No Kitsune: **This sounds interesting. I'll think about it.

** Kayvy: **Yeah, who is the secret friend. You'll get to know later :)

**hyot: **yeah I saw your bloodline. Sry I forgot to mention it. As I said: ''Thanks to all suggestions for bloodlines I am thinking about what to do now.''

I just wanted to say: Vote Vote Vote:) Thanks to all suggestions for bloodlines I am thinking about what to do now.

Only got 15 votes so far. So here are the state of the vote:

Sharingan - 4

Byakugan - 2

New Bloodline - 9

So far, it will be a new one then. So gogo: Vote!

And by the way, I am thinking about getting a beta reader. So if you are interested pm me :)

One last thing before you start reading: I wanted to put the chapter up today and because I have some things I have to finish for school I have no time to do it later. So there may be some mistakes in spelling and grammar. I'll re-read the chapter tomorrow and try to find the mistakes and correct them. Until then I hope you still enjoy reading the chapter. Oh, and dont't forget to vote

update 4th december: Didn't update the vote. Corrected some mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The 'Bell-Test' 

And with them vanishing from sight the test started.

'_Good, they are hiding well. Now back to the book..._' Kakashi was thinking while reading and walking around the training ground.

Each genin had diffrent plans of what they would do now. Sasuke was hiding in the trees and waited for an opening to attack Kakashi and grab a bell. He knew (or thought) that he would get a bell easily. Naru was trying to come up with a plan. She also hid in the trees and watched Kakashi walking around trying to get some ideas of what she could do. Well, she saw his little orange book and knew that she would have a backup plan if nothing would work. But Shikamaru had the best plan of all: he took a nap... Well, it was an easy plan and everyone could do it...

Kakashi finally stopped walking around and sat down in the middle of the training ground. '_Maybe this will make them attack..._' he thought and took a quick look at his surroundings. Nothing in sight and that was all he needed and got back to his really 'informative' book. Then he started his perverted giggling again.

'_Maybe I could try to get him now. It seems like he isn't paying attention but... He is a Jonin and I know he hasn't drop his guard. But still I can try. It won't hurt... I hope_' Naru thought and quickly made four Kage Bunshins and ordered them to surround him and wait for her signal to attack. The clones quickly ran through the surrounding forrest of the training ground and were now to his left, right, front and back. The real Naru quickly did a few hand seals and whispered the jutsu name 'Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu'(1) and slowly sank into the ground. She slowly made her way to Kakashi and hid her presence as well as she could and also told her four clones to attack and distract him.

Kakashi who was still reading his book noticed someone in the woods molding chakra. '_Now they'll begin..._' he thought and a few seconds later four clones rushed towards him. '_These are not normal clones. This must be Kage Bunshins but how is a mere genin able to do these!?_' he thought and quickly put his book back into his pocket because 'you should never underestiamte your oppenent', one of the most important rules in the ninja world. And Kage Bunshin is at least a B-rank jutsu or even higher. He got into a loose defensive stance and waited for the four opponents. He thought that it would be three clones and the real one.

The clones and Kakashi got quickly into a taijutsu fight but no clone was able to land a hit on the jonin. Kakashi just blocked or dodged the attacks. But he didn't notice Naru advancing underground because the clones did a good job in distracting him. Then Kakashi noticed that the four Narus seemed not really trying to hit him. It looked like they were just trying to distract him from something different. '_Crap... These are four clones and not three with Naru, she is up to something. I have to get rid of the clones quickly._' he thought and quickly dispelled the four clones and looked around to find the real Naru. He didn't need to wait long to find her because he suddenly felt two hands grabbing his ankles and was pulled underground so that only his head was visible and infront of him stood Naru smiling.

„Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (2) quiet handy the jutsu, right Kakashi-sens-" she began only to be interrupted by a 'poof' of smoke. After the smoke was gone there wasn't Kakashi in the ground, it was just a plain log. „Damn it!" she shouted and quickly ran back into the woods trying to find Kakashi again and come up with another plan.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in a tree near Naru before she sped off into the forest again. '_I have to admit, it was a nice plan. But they will need to do better to get a bell from me._' he thought and observed the area. 

'_Damn it, I thought I have him. But he is a Jonin! I shouldn't have thought I could beat him at all._' she thought and began to make a new plan on what to do.

Sasuke saw the whole attack of Naru. He also had to admit that it was well planned but Kakashi still is a jonin and he is way above their level. '_She'll never beat him and get a bell. But I will!_' he thought and finished his traps. Now he just needed to spot Kakashi and lead him into his traps. Together with his taijutsu and ninjutsu it should be easy to get a bell, that was what Sasuke was thinking.

And Shikamaru... well, he was still sleeping.

Finally Kakashi decided to leave his hiding-place and jumped back into the clearing. After he landed on the ground he quickly took his book out of his pocket and started reading again. '_I wonder when the other two will attack the first time... I hope that they will work together or else they will have no chance._' he thought and kept an eye on his surroundings.

It didn't took long until about five shuriken were flying towards him. The jonin easily sidestepped the weapons but didn't notice that one shuriken cut a robe. The trap was triggered. Suddenly Kakashi felt a lot of weapons aimed at him. '_Damn it, didn't see that coming._' he thought and got hit by several weapons. Sasuke smirked and jumped down and walked over to Kakashi who was lying on the ground, bleeding. Just as Sasuke wanted to grab a bell of his bad injured sensei there was agan a 'poof' of smoke and the smoke revealed a log.

'_Damn! Kawarimi no Jutsu! Where is he?!_' he quickly took a defensive stance and tried to find his sensei. Only a few seconds later he felt someone standing behind him and let himself fall down to the ground just to dodge a roundhouse kick aimed for his head by Kakashi.

„Let's start with taijutsu" he just said and tried to kick Sasuke who was still lying face down on the ground. He quickly rolled to the side avoiding the kick and pushed himself off the ground and jumped back to get more distance between himself and his teacher. Then he took the offensive and attacked Kakashi. He aimed a punsh at his head only to be blocked by his teachers hand. He then quickly used his other hand and tried to hit him in his gut but again Kakashi was too quick and only sidestepped the attack after he let go of Sasukes hand. Sasuke attacked on tried to kick or punsh his sensei but he only missed him or his sensei blocked the attacks with ease. Finally Sasuke made a roundhouse kick aimed at Kakashis head who just blocked it with his forearm but Sasuke didn't bother to attack again, he quickly tried to grab a bell. But Kakashi could grab his wrist before he able to get a bell. '_That was close..._' he thought and threw Sasuke a few meters away from himself.

'_Damn it! I was so close! Next time I'll get the fucking bell!_' he thought and took his stance again.

„I am not like the others Kakashi and this was the proove. I'll get one of the bells you will see. I'll show you that I am the strongest!" he told Kakashi and began to do hand seals.

Kakashi recognized the jutsu Sasuke wanted to do. '_A gening shouldn't be able to do this!_' he thought but then remembered Naru with the Kage Bunshin. '_Hmm she shouldn't be able to this too..._' he thought and did some hand seals himself.

Sasuke ended with a tiger seal. He took a deep breath and announced his jutsu 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (3)' before he let out a big fireball which was aimed at Kakashi. Kakashi also finished his jutsu and whispered 'Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (4)' and slammed his palms on the ground and and pulled up a rock and dirt wall to protect himself from the fireball. The fireball hit the wall and Sasuke tried to break through it by putting more chakra into his jutsu. But soon he felt that most of his chakra was gone and he needed to stop. The assault on the wall stopped and it slowly started to fall down. Sasuke was breathing hard because he used a lot of chakra for his jutsu and it didn't have any effect. But his eyes widened when the wall finally was dispelled, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. He tried to find him which didn't take long because he heard Kakashis voice behind him.

„You should never let your opponent get behind you Sasuke" he said while crouching behind him and making a tiger seal. He turned his head and saw what his teacher was doing. '_He isn't going to?!_' he thought when he saw Kakashi making a tiger seal..

Naru who was watching the whole fight between the two was getting worried. '_He will kill Sasuke! That's a Fire Techn-_' but her thoughts were disturbed when Kakashi announced his 'jutsu' 'Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi (5)' ' _'Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Pain'? That sounds bad..._' she thought. She just watched what would happen next... But what happened next, she didn't expect...

Kakashi just plunged his index finger into Sasukes ass... sending him flying to ... somewhere far away while screaming due to the pain. Naru just sweat-dropped. '_This is the 'Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Pain' ? He has got to be kidding me... But well, I could use it sometime as well..._' she thought and smiled evilly.

'_This works everytime. Well, back to my story..._' Kakashi thought and put his nose back into his Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

Sasuke landed somewhere in the forest. '_Damn this bastard! I'll get him for that!_' he thought while he still felt the pain. '_By the way, what the hell was that for a technique? It has to be a joke... To get beaten by... by something like this! It can't be true, maybe I'll wake up in a few minutes..._' he thought and tried to sit down only to jump up after he felt the ground due to the pain. 

Naru was thinking about what to do. '_We can't win against him if we go alone fighting him... He's a jonin after all... But what could we do? Wait, we? Of course! WE! We have to work as a team! Damn it, why didn't I think about that earlier?! I need to find Sasuke and Shikamaru. Hmm now that I think about that lazy bum, what the hell is he doing and where is he?_' she thought and began jumping trough the trees trying to find someone of her team.

* * *

Shikamaru was still taking a nap. He suddenly sneezed and woke up. '_Damn... Someone must be thinking or talking about me! Troublesome..._' he thought and went back to sleep.

* * *

Naru was running towards the same direction Sasuke was send flying after Kakashis technique. It would be much quicker to find Sasuke because she had a hint where he was and she had no idea where Shikamaru was at the moment. So she went the easier way and tried to find the Uchiha. 

It didn't take long to find Sasuke. He was standing infront of a tree leaning against it. '_Poor Sasuke... I think his ass still hurts_' she thought and began to giggle silently. But she stopped when she jumped down and stood a few metres infront of Sasuke. She waved at him with a smile on her face.

„Hey there Sasuke!" she exclaimed while slowly walking to him.

„Hn..." was all she heard of Sasuke.

„I know what to do. We need to find Shikamaru. Then-" she was cut off by Sasuke who simply stated „No". She stopped walking and looked at him.

She was a bit angry that he even didn't let her finish what she wanted to tell him. She first wanted to punsh, kick or even use Kakashis technique on him but she had another idea what she could do to him which was even more fun from her point of view.

She slowly began to walk again and was smirking. '_What is she up to?_' Sasuke thought and tried to step back only to notice that he was leaning against a tree and couldn't get away.

„You just could have said..." she began to talk when she was standing directly infront of him. „... that you wanted..." she now wrapped her arms around his neck „... to be alone with me again." she finished and pulled herself to him. After that she rested her head on his chest. „You could have just told me..." she said again and noticed Sasuke stiffen again.

'_Not again! What am I going to do ?!_' was going through his mind at the moment '_It doesn't matter what I am going to do, I must do it quickly! We don't have much time left for this stupid test!_' he thought but still didn't move.

„Now, what do you want to do with me Sasuke-_kun_?" she whispered seductively pulling herself even closer to Sasuke. Sasuke just blushed as perverted thoughts entered his mind and tried hard to shrug them off. But he wasn't really successful. It was kind of like before the test. He couldn't do anything, no muscle would move. He didn't knew what to do, he only knew that he had to do something. He needed to get out of this.

Naru looked up to him and noticed his blush. Now she looked into his black eyes. She was locked into his eyes and couldn't stop looking into them. Sasuke was now looking into her bright blue eyes too. They didn't move only looked into each others eyes. Everything around them seemed forgotten and they both only thought about the person infront of them. And now Naru had a small blush on her cheeks too. '_What is this feeling? I never felt like this..._' she thought and kept on looking straight into his black orbs.

The time seemed to stop for them and slowly their faces began to move towards each other. The distance got smaller every second. Their lips were just a few inches apart and Naru closed her eyes. She couldn't understand what was happening and why she had this strange feeling. Sasuke also couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Just as their lips were to touch each other Sasuke did something he never expected he would do. Just a second longer and they would have kissed each other but Sasuke did something he didn't want to do. His body was moving on his own without him telling to move.

He put his arms around her waist and quickly turned her around so that she was now with her back at the tree. He lightly pushed her against the tree and Narus eyes shot open when she felt that she was moved. He smirked at her and she was trying hard to understand what was happening. She lost control over the situation? It couldn't be! She was the one who had control the whole time and not Sasuke. She wouldn't let him have control.

On the other side Sasuke was trying to understand why his body moved on his own and not now when he wanted it to move. He again couldn't move. It was strange and he couldn't explain it. He looked down into her eyes again and he felt the same feeling he had before he changed their positions. Both were locked into each others eyes again and couldn't stop looking into the others eyes.

But Naru didn't want to loose control and wanted to do something. She couldn't think of what she really could do at the moment so she did what first came into her mind and hoped that it worked and that she would get the control over the situation back. She still couldn't believe that Sasuke did something, she had thought the whole time he wouldn't be able to do anything. But, well, she was wrong...

She still had her arms around his neck and used them to pull herself up a bit so that she could wrap her legs around Sasukes waist. Sasuke then pushed her a bit stronger against the tree. And agian their faces began to move towards each other only a bit quicker than the last time. It felt like an unknown force was pulling them. Their lips got closer and closer, Naru closed her eyes again and Sasuke tried to stop. But he didn't succeed. Their lips touched and Sasuke also closed his eyes on the contact. '_This feels good, I could get used to this_' were Narus thoughts and Sasukes were similar. They stayed like this for some time which feeled like hours for them.

But every good things have to come to an end. Some things earlier and other things later. When they heard a rather loud 'cough' their eyes shot open and quickly jumped away from each other blushing hard. They both looked at other before they looked to the direction they heard the 'cough' come from. They saw Kakashi sitting in a tree giggling perverted.

„I hope I didn't disturb anything here, did I? You know that you don't have that much time left. You should do these things after the test." he said with one of his favourite eye-smiles and continued to giggle. They just looked at each other again and blushed even harder, if that is even possible.

Naru was the first to get back to her senses and quickly grabbed Sasuke dragging him away from Kakashi who didn't bother to follow his students and went back to the clearing still giggling.

„We need to find Shikamaru, _now!_" she said while dragging Sasuke who didn't answer. He just let her drag him. He was to deep into his own thoughts about 'avenge his clan', 'revive his clan', 'Naru' and 'What happened'.

* * *

She dragged him nearly through the whole forest to find Shikamaru. But when she heard someone snore she knew that it was him. '_I can't believe it! He's sleeping? During the test? I knew that he was lazy but that lazy... it can't be true..._' she thought while walking towards the direction she heard the snore still dragging Sasuke. She finally saw him lying under a tree sleeping. 

She walked over to him and let go of Sasuke. She tried to wake him up gently shaking him but it didn't work. Shikamaru just turned aound and kept sleeping on his other side. A vein appeard on Narus forehead and her left eye began to twitch. She smacked him as hard as she could over the head and it helped: Shikamaru was awake now with a rather large bump on his head.

„Why did did you have to do this? I didn't do anything! Troublesome woman..." he said half awake while holding his head due to the pain.

„Exactly that is why I did it! This is a god damn test and you are sleeping, what the hell were you thinking?" she said out loud, trying hard not to shout at him. „Now listen, we do have to work as a team in order to pass the test. That's all we have to do: work as a team. It's all about damn teamwork." she explained to her teammates.

Sasuke who heard this got back into his 'Uchiha' mode and answered „I am an Uchiha. I dodn't need anyone to get a bell. I can handle this alone." It sounded like he recited some text or something like that. Maybe there was a book about 'I am an Uchiha and I have to behave like this' and he learned the whole book by heart and could recite those damn sentences the whole day.

Narus was now pissed, pissed at Sasuke for being the arrogant ass again. She couldn't stand arrogant people and no one would get between her and her dream to be the strongest kunoichi. But Sasuke would make them all fail if he would stay in this 'Uchiha' mode. And failing the test would be holding her back to achieve her dream. No one would stop her from achieving her dream and especially not Sasuke.

Shikamaru noticed that she was really angry, He could read it in her body language and he quickly took several steps back trying to get away. He didn't want to be between these two at the moment, it would be a 'troublesome' situation. He quicky was hiding behind a tree sometimes taking a look at the situation infront of him. His father once told him 'Never face a womans wrath' and he would follow his advice.

She slowly turned to face Sasuke and smiled at him. Cracking her knuckels she asked him „What did you say Sasuke-_kun_?".

Sasuke didn't notice all these sign for a 'troublesome situation'. „I said, that I don't need your help. I can handle him alone. And even if you would want to work as a team you would only hold me back and slow me down." he told her still not noticing that Naru was pissed and Shikamaru already hid behind a tree. But he slowly felt the killing intent radiating of the girl infront of him.

She slowly began to walk over to him, like a predator when he found its prey. Sasuke was scared, scared of Naru. He tried to back away but he wasn't quick enough and Naru already grabbed him. That was when he began to sweat and hoped that he would survive this...

Shikamaru just closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch what was happening to Sasuke. He only could hear screams, yelps and other sounds which indicated pain. When the sounds stopped he opened his eyes and saw a beaten up Sasuke lying on the ground right next to Naru who seemed to have calmed down. Beating something or someone up can always calm someone down...

„Now Sasuke-_kun_, let's work as a team now, shall we?" she asked him and started smiling again.

„..." was all he could say at the moment but nodded in agreement. Well, at least it looked like he nodded.

„Good boy. I am glad you are so _willingly_ working with us as a team." she said, bent down and gave him a peck on his cheek which caused Sasuke to blush again. „Now we should make a plan"

„Troublesome woman... her mood changes so quickly... I wonder if it's the the time of the month..." he mumbled under his breath as he walked over to the beaten Sasuke and smiling Naru.

But Naru caught what he said. She started cracking her knuckels again „What did you say, Shika-_kun_?" she asked with a sweet voice.

Shikamaru began to sweat. '_Damn it, how the hell did she hear that? Troublesome..._' „Ehhm nothing, I said nothing Naru" he answered and tried to smile. Well, it looked kind of a smile. He was still sweating and hoping that he wouldn't suffer the same fate Sasuke did.

„Ok. Then lets start to make a plan" she said cheerfully and sat down next to Sasuke who was still lying on the ground. Shikamaru joined them and they started to talk about what they could do.

They quickly knew what to do and made their way to the clearing hoping to find Kakashi there. They had a plan. It was not the best plan but they didn't have the time to think about it too long. So this plan had to work.

* * *

Kakashi was still sitting there waiting for his students while reading his book. He noticed them coming but didn't move. He just wanted to wait for them and because they were all walking together at the momemt. '_Maybe they understand the test and work as a team... This would be the first team who understand this test in all the years._' 

They stopped at the sight of Kakashi sitting in the clearing. Nodding to each other Shikamaru and Naru both left Sasuke according to the plan they made.

Sasuke was now sitting and waiting. He should wait for about five minutes. Tthen he should start with his attacks. He quickly ate a soldier pill to get his chakra level higher. He needed it because he already used most of his chakra in the first fight with Kakashi.

Sasuke waited and after the five minutes were over he took out a kunai and wrapped an explosive tag around it. He picked another four kunais and threw them all at the sitting Kakashi. Kakashi who already felt the genins moved out of the way and the kunais hit the ground just one metre infront of him. But his eyes widened when he noticed that one kunai had an explosive tag around itself which quickly began to burn and exploded just two seconds after.

The three genin saw Kakashi flying away from the impact and landing on the ground about 50 metres away from his earlier position. Sasuke jumped out the tree and walked over to Kakashi who was still lying on the ground motionless. Sasuke smirked.

„I knew that I could handle you alone Kakashi." he said and bent down to grab the bells. Just as he was about to grab the bells Kakashi burst into smoke and revealed a burned log. '_Shit!_' he thought and quickly took a defensive stance searching for his teacher.

Naru still sat in the tree. She knew that she should go and help Sasuke but she didn't knew how because their sensei was nowhere to be seen. '_Where is he?_' she thought and watched the whole area trying to find him. She kept watching the area until a thought came into her mind and her eyes widened. '_Maybe he is-_' she stopped thinking and quickly rushed to Sasuke who was still standing on the spot trying to find Kakashi.

Sasuke saw Naru rushing towards him and when she reached him she tackled him out of the way. They both landed on the ground with Naru on top of Sasuke.

„What the-" Sasuke began but was stopped when Naru raised her hand and then pointed over the area where Sasuke was standing before. He looked at the location and saw two hands which where came out of the ground. '_He used the same technique Naru did earlier! If she didn't tackle me I would have been underground now!_' he thought. He had to thank her later. Just then they both noticed their position and quickly separated. Both were blushing. They were standing now next to each other and took a battle stance.

Kakashi emerged from underground and turned to face his students. „I thought I would get Sasuke with that. I never thought that you would see through it Naru. Well done. But as supposed from the two love birds." he said and smiled. He always liked it to tease people about something like that. Now he had someone else than Kurenai and Asuma to tease. Live was good...

„Sasuke, can you do a fireball. I have an idea." Naru whispered to Sasuke who nodded and quickly did a set of seals. With the name of the jutsu called he shot a fireball at Kakashi who reacted as Naru thought and hoped he would. He pulled up another wall made rock and dirt to protect himself from the jutsu. Naru quickly did a set of seals herself and took a deep breath. 'Fūton: Daitoppa' (6) she whispered and send out a blast of wind at Kakashi. The blast of wind then mixed with Sasukes fireball and formed a even stronger jutsu. She hoped that the two jutsus would break thought the wall and hit Kakashi. That would weaken him and it would be easier for them to fight with him.

Kakashi didn't see anything from behind his wall but he could feel that Naru did something too. But he couldn't hear what she was doing and hoped that it wasn't anything strong enough to destroy the wall. The two techniques hit the wall and the moment they hit the wall began to crack. When Kakashi noticed the cracks in the wall it was already to late for him to escape and only sceonds later the two techniques exploded destroying the wall and sending Kakashi flying again. The only difference this time was that Kakashi had no time to escape the blast. All he could do was to protect his face with his arms and to hope that it wouldn't hurt much.

After he flew a great distance he finally crashed onto the ground and slid another few metres until he came to a halt. His clothes were burned in various parts and some parts were cut open. '_Damn. That hurt! I shouldn't have let my guard down!_' he thought and stood up shaking. It hurt far more than he thought it would be they would need more to beat him. He was a special jonin after all. He eyed them and the two genin quickly took their stances and waited. No one knew who would attack first but Kakashi wouldn't go on the offensive. He took a defensive stance himself and waited for them to attack him. Then his eyes widened in shock when he noticed Narus stance. '_There is no way?! How? Where did she learn this style? I only knew one person who used this. But how did she learn it and who tought it to her?_' he thought while he was watching her exactly. He knew that if she uses the style he thinks than he had to be careful and that he needs to dodge instead of blocking her attacks.

While he was thinking about the style the two genin already took the offensive and tried to attack Kakashi. Naru tried to hit some pressure points in her senseis arms trying to render them useless and Sasuke tried to do as much damage as he could. Kakashi blocked most of Sasukes punshes and kicks and dodged a few of them while he always dodged Narus attacks. The few kicks she aimed at him he easily blocked.

'_Damn, where is that lazy bum!_' thought Naru and Sasuke while fighting Kakashi. They only had about five minutes left and they needed to do it quickly. They wanted to get those damn bells. They finally were near the forest and still tried to find any trace of their teammate.

The moment Kakashi catched a punsh with his hand both genin noticed a shadow stretching towards Kakashi. Sasuke quickly freed himself of Kakashi grasp and they both jumped back from Kakashi. Both breathing hard.

„That was not bad. But you two alone will never get a bell. You need Shikamaru in order to-" he stopped and his eyes widened. '_Where is Shikamaru?!_' he thought and then noticed the shadow moving towards him. Before he could dodge the shadow he was caught and couldn't move anymore.

„Kagemane no Jutsu (7), success." exclaimed Shikamaru who lazily walked out of the forest. Kakashi just smiled.

„Looks like we won Kakashi-sensei" Naru said cheerfully and walked over to her sensei in order to take the bells. But when she was about to grab the bells the Kakashi infront of her just made 'poof'.

'_Kawarimi?!_' they all thought. When the smoke was gone there was nothing.'_No... But how?_'

'_We fought a Kage Bunshin?! But how long? The whole time? No it can't be._' Naru thought and tried to find their sensei. They hadn't much time left.

„Well. You nearly got me. I have to admit, it was a good plan. Should we continue then? You still have a few minutes left." he told them and their heads turned towards their sensei.

'_We don't hae much time left... Damn it!_ Sasue thought.

'_Troublesome..._' was all Shikamaru was thinking.

'_Damn... We don't have much time left! What can we do? Hmm... I KNOW!_' she thought and quickly did a hand seal and announced her technique: Hāremu no Jutsu (8).

She created 15 naked clones and they all jumped at Kakashi and tried to hug him. Kakashi did what every male would do: he fainted due to blood loss from a huge nosebleed. When Naru dispelled her clones she quickly walked over and grabbed the bells. She then turned around to her teammates and noticed that they did the same Kakashi did: they fainted too. She sweatdropped and made three new clones and ordered them to pick the unconscious men up and take them over to some tree trunks which were on the training grounds.

She sat down between the unconscious Sasuke and Shikamaru and waited for them and their sensei to wake up. It took about 15 minutes for Kakashi to wake up and the two boys did the same after another five minutes. Naru just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

Kakashi stood infront of them and began to smile. „You..." he began and the three genin waited excited for him to continue. „... pass!" he finished.

„Meet me here tomorrow at 10pm." he told them and vanished in a 'poof' of smoke.

* * *

„I am off guys. See ya tomorrow" Shikamaru told them and left Naru and Sasuke. They were alone again. They looked at each other and they remembered what happened during the test. Both began to blush again and looked the different direction. 

„Let's get back, shall we?" she asked Sasuke who just 'Hnd' and they began to walk back to the village. They walked in silence the whole time. They still had a blush on their cheeks and took an interest in the ground. When they reached the village they noticed some girls and boys waiting for someone. Obviously they were waiting for Naru and Sasuke. Naru didn't even knew she had a fan-club like Sasuke. (A/N: I don't know if the training grounds are outside the village. In my story they are )

Naru began to smile evilly and turned to Sasuke. „Want to play a game Sasuke?" she asked him.

„Huh?" he responded and turned to her.

„Well, lets call the game 'Make the fan-girl/fan-boy faint'. Who gets more to faint with one action wins." she explained him. Sasuke just smirked and nodded. „You first Sasuke."

He thought about what to do. He never has done something like that before so it was hard for him to think about what he could do. He had an idea and hoped that it would work. He smirked and just waved at the ten girls waiting for him. Eight of the ten girls immediately fainted and the other two seemed to faint every moment. Sasuke just waved a second time and the last two also fainted.

„Not bad. Eight out of ten. But I will win" Naru told him smiling.

„Show me" he said and smirked at her.

She knew what she needed to do. She just blew a kiss at them and got the reaction she hoped. Nine of the ten boys fainted. The last one fainted after Naru waved at him.

„I won!" she exclaimed and both began to laugh. „We need to do this another time again Sasuke." she told him and began to walk towards her home.

„Yeah yeah..." he said and smiled for the first time for a long time. He quickly began to follow her.

When they reached Narus apartment they both stopped and looked at each other.

„This is my home" she told him. He nodded, said goodbye and began to walk away only to be stopped by Naru who grabbed his wrist. He turned to face her and wanted to ask her what's wrong.

„What's wro-" he began but was cut off when Naru gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

„See you tomorrow Sasuke-_kun_" she told him and quickly went inside her apartment. Sasuke just stood there thinking about what just happened. He was back to reality when he heard the door cloes behind Naru. He touched his lips with his hand and began to walk home. The whole time thinking about a certain black haired girl.

Unnoticed by the two they were watched by a pink-haired and a blonde kunoichi.

* * *

finished! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to vote:) 

**Jutsus:** (I used for Jutsu names and descriptions. So credit goes there. If someone knows a good english-japanese translator tell me pls. The one I found some time ago isn't working anymore. Don't know why... I'm also searching for more jutsu lists of Naruto. If someone knows some more pls tell me :) )

**1 - Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu: **Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique

(I didn't make the translation) – Enables the user to hide and move underground (I don't know if you can travel underground but now you can )

**2 - Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu: **Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique

The user, emerging from the ground below the target area, pulls down the opponent so that only their head is above ground.

**3 - Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu: **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth.

**4 - Doton: Doroku Gaeshi:** Earth Release: Upside-down Mud wall

The user creates a wall made of rock and dirt infront of himself to protect himself from attacks.

**5 - Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi: **Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Pain

All the user does is forcefully plunge their index fingers into their opponent's rectum, usually causing severe constipation among other things.

**6 - Fūton: Daitoppa: **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

This jutsu sends out a powerful explosion of wind from the user's location, easily leveling anything in its path. A variation of this technique involves a smaller blast of wind that gets ignited with flame, making it stronger and more damaging to the target.

**7 - Kagemane no Jutsu:** Shadow Imitation Technique

The signature move of the Nara family, this jutsu allows the user to control their own shadow and merge it with their opponent's shadow, combining them. This links the movements of the user with the target; the target is subsequently forced to make any movement the user makes.

**8 - Hāremu no Jutsu:** Harem Technique

Combination of Kage Bunshin and Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique).


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! Sry for the delay, much work and got to do some things. But anyway, here is the next chapter!

**thsunami: **Thx for your review. There are really good points in your review. But I'll use an eye bloodline because I like them the most after all. But another fact is that I never said that I won't use Kyuubis influence on Naru. I don't know exactly in which way at all now. I have some ideas of what I could do but I am not saying them yet. But everything about that will come in later chapters. And to your question, why Naru has black hair: I like black hair much more than blond. Why should Naru always have blond hair, I don't think she has to. :)

Also I want to thank all the reviewers. I really appreciate that and it makes more fun for me to write the more reviews I get. :)

Last but not least I'll tell you the state of the vote:

**Sharingan** - 9

**Byakugan** - 2

**New Bloodline** - 9

You still have time to vote. I think about 1 up to max 3 chapters. So feel free to vote :)

And now, enjoy reading

* * *

Chapter 5 – Genin duties... 

Kakashi was walking to the Hokage tower to give his report. He needed to tell if he had passed or failed his team like he did all the years before. It was the first team he ever let pass. The only thing diffrent was that Kakashi was on time and everyone knows: Kakashi is never on time...

He quickly got to the Hokage tower and went to see the Hokage. When he opened the doors to the room he noticed three other jonins talking with the hoakge. Obviously giving their own reports. The jonins were: Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai (A/N: I know that his 'real' name is Might Guy but I like 'Maito Gai' more ). Kakashi wondered why Gai was in the room because he already had a team for a year now. He shrugged it off and closed the door behind him.

All eyes were on Kakashi and everyone was thinking '_He's on time? Is the end of the world near?_'. After that they noticed how he looked like: burned and cut clothes and bruises could be seen on his body. '_What the hell happened to him?_' were their thoughts now. Everyone was silent. Kurenai was the first to break the silence in the room.

„Kakashi what happened to you? Tripped on the road of life because you wanted to be on time?" she asked him which made the jonins and Hokage in the room smile.

„Actually, yes" he answered which made everyone sweatdrop and Kakashi smile. „But as you see I am on time. I wanted to report about my team, Hokage-sama." he finished and bowed to the old man.

„I see, I guess you let them fail again. I'll get the papers..." the old man told him and searched for something in his desk.

„My eternal rival! How can you do something unyouthful like that every year? All these youthful genin..." Gai began with his 'youthful' speech and waited for Kakashi to answer after he stopped talking which everyone was glad about.

Kakashi just turned to him and answered him „You said something Gai?" which made everyone sweatdrop again and Gai began to rant about 'hip attitudes' and 'how his eternal rival bested him again'.

„But I didn't fail them. They actually passed." he said with one of his eye-smiles.

Everyones eyes widened at that comment and the old Hokage stopped searching for the papers. „SAY WHAT?!" they all shouted in union not believing what Kakashi said. It must be one of his jokes or something like that. It couldn't be true.

„They passed my test. They are my new genin team." he answered which made them widen their eyes even more. Sarutobi was the first who could speak after Kakashis announcement.

„Ok. Then we will have three instead of two new genin teams. Team 7 lead by Kakashi, Team 8 lead by Kurenai and Team 10 lead by Asuma. You are dismissed or are there any questions?" the old man asked the jonins in the room.

„Actually, there is Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered and everyone looked at him thinking about '_What does he want now?_'.

„Go ahead. What do you want to know Kakashi?" he asked the grey-haired man.

„Well I have a few quesions concerning the members of my team. You know that I got the rookie of the year, kunoichi of the year and the dead last. I wanted to get some information about them from the last academy reports." he told the old man and waited for his answer.

„Good. Wait a second, I am going to get the records." the Hokage said and searched something in his desk. He finally pulled out a folder and turned to the jonin. „Ok, the first report is about Nara Shikamaru. Worst in the class, he never finished his written tests and only wrote 'troublesome' after he did about 50 percent of the test. It was always enough to pass. In the genin exams he only did enough to pass too. It looks like he always wanted to just do enough pass and never do more. They ranked him low-mid genin. The reports also states that they gave him an IQ test. The result was-" he stopped when he saw the numbers and his eyes widened. „above 200" he said disbelieving.

All the jonins eyes were wide open too. It's not everyday that you get to know that someone has an IQ above 200.

„A lazy genius..." though Asuma out loud who was the first to speak. The others only nodded and turned to the Hokage again.

The Hokage searched for the next report. „The next is about Uchiha Sasuke. As everyone knows he is the last living Uchiha in Konoha. He has his clan's bloodline, the Sharingan. In the academy he was always the silent one, not talking to anyone. He always had the best results in the class. About jutsus there is only stated that he is capable of doing all the academy techniques they teach. He never showed that he can perform any other jutsu. He is ranked upper genin to low chuunin already. Thats all the last reports say about him." the old man read out.

„Thats what everyone thinks about their precious Uchiha" Kurenai said. But Kakashi shook his head.

„The report isn't really up to date. First: He is capable of doing more than only academy jutsu. He performed a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (1) during my little test which is after all a C-rank fire technique. Second: He isn't that unsocial like the report says" he told them and began to giggle after he finished his statement about 'unsocial'. His giggling changed slowly into a perverted giggling which was noticed by all the people in the room. They all thought '_What happened?..._'.

„Well Kakashi, I can see that he could use a fire jutsu. Just look at you clothes. But, how can you say that he isn't that unsocial? I never saw him talking to anyone if he didn't need to." Kurenai asked the perverted jonin while her eye began to twitch at him giggling like the pervert he was.

„You see, I caught him with Naru in the woods during the test. They were kissing and embracing each other tightly. Naru also had her legs wrapped around him. It looked like that scene of Icha Icha Paradise book 4 when Mariko -" he was cut of by Kurenai who just shouted that he should shut up because no one wanted to know what happened in that scene. Well she thought no one wanted to know... The old man and Asuma both thought '_Damn, why did she has to interrupt him!_'. But they didn't show that on the outside.

„So, you are saying that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was kissing a girl?" Asuma asked still not believing Kakashi.

„Yes he did. I couldn't believe it myself first. But they were. And he is a lucky one to get someone like Naru. She'll be-" he was cut off when a fist hit his head.

„Shut up _Kakashi! _She is to young for you! So stop even thinking about your perverted stuff!" Kurenai hissed at him who held up his hands in up in defence for the hidden 'pedophile' comment.

„I'm only stating the truth..." Kakashi whined and the others sweatdropped.

„Well I think that they are a great couple! So cute and..." Kurenai began in her 'girly mode' but nodody listened to her anymore.

The Hokage already found the last report and began to read it to the others. „And now to the last one. Uzumaki Naru. She was best kunoichi in the class. Always late to class and never really talked to anyone. Just like Sasuke. Capable of doing the academy jutsus. Ranked as upper genin to low chuunin like Sasuke. Other than that there isn't much about her." the Hokage told them.

„Well, that isn't really up to date too... I wonder if the teachers at the academy ever took a real look at them..." Kakashi said earning questioned looks of the other jonin and Hokage. „During the test she showed some techniques a genin shouldn't be able to do just after he or she left the academy. And how she learned them is still a question for me because I didn't knew there was someone training her. Well, she did a C and D-rank Doton jutsu, a C-rank Fuuton jutsu and even a secret Konoha B-rank jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. But the most strange thing I noticed was the taijutsu style she used. I only knew one other person who used it and that person has been dead for 12 years now." Kakashi finished his explanation.

„You don't mean the style the Yondaime used, do you?" the Hokage asked him.

„She used the style. She hasn't mastered the style yet which is understandable but she used some basic attacks of the style. The stances were the same sensei used. But where could she learn this style. Arashi always said it is a secret clan taijutsu style only known to the clan. And he was the last of his clan after all. Maybe there is still one left and we don't know him or her? But why would the last one teach Naru the style...?" Kakashi asked.

„It could be possible that there still is another Kazama out there. But I never noticed someone teaching Naru. I'll have to keep an eye on her... And for the question why someone would teach it to Naru, I don't know." the Hokage mused. He waved his hand in order for them to leave and the four jonin bowed to the old man and left in a 'poof' of smoke.

* * *

After Naru closed the door behind herself she quickly went into the bathroom to get a shower. While she enjoyed the hot water she thought about about the day. It was a hard day and she was glad that she was able to pass Kakashi's test and was now a genin of Konohagakure. But when she thought about what happened between her and Sasuke she blushed. She wondered about her fellings she had when she was looking into Sasukes eyes and when she was kissing him. She had never felt like that before but she liked these feelings. '_Maybe Kyuu-chan knows what these feelings were_' she thought and quickly tried to talk to her tenant. 

'Hey Kyuu-chan, do you know what I felt when I was with Sasuke today?' she asked Kyuubi and waited for an answer but all the kitsune did was laughing. 'What's so funny?!' she demanded to know.

**'Welll Kit, I know what you felt.'** she said and smiled. Naru was waiting for her to continue. But she just kept silent.

'And...?' Naru asked. She wanted to get an answer. She wanted to know what these feelings were.

**'But, I won't tell you.'** Kyuubi finished and grinned.

'Your mean! Tell me, come on!' Naru said and began to beg the Queen of the demons.

**'_I need to do something or she will keep on begging for hours... She's so damn stubborn!_' **Kyuubi thought and had an idea. **'No. And by the way, do you want to know which jutsu I am going to teach you tonight?**' Kyuubi asked Naru who quickly forgot that she wanted to know what she felt after she heard the words 'new jutsu'.

'Which is it? Is it strong? Is it hard? Tell me tell me!' Naru said waiting again for an answer. Kyubi just sweatdropped.

**'_Need to remember that... Tell her you'll teach her a jutsu and she'll forget everything._'**Kyuubi thought and began to speak **'Well, the jutsu I was going to teach you is called ****Bunshin Daibakuha (2). It is like the Kage Bunshin but the difference is that you create a clone that will explode on command. You create a Shadow Clone but you have to add another seal to it. This will make the Chakra in the clone unstable and on command it will explode. The more chakra you put into the clone the bigger the explosion. Since you are using your Kage Bunshin often I thought that this technique would be an advantage for you. Your opponent never knows if the clone could explode or not.' **Kyuubi finished.

Naru who already got out of the shower was jumping up and down in the bathroom. 'That's so cool!' she was shouting in her mind the whole time. She stopped when she heard a knock on her door. She wanted to go to the door and open it but was stopped by Kyuubi. **'Kit. I think that the person infront of the door would like to see you naked. But I think it would be better if you at least wrap a towel around your body.**' she said and Naru quickly took a towel and wrapped it around her body and went to open the door.

But the person in front of her house wasn't patient and knocked again after only a few seconds of waiting. He continued knocking until Naru shouted that she would be there in a few seconds.

Naru reached the door and opened it. Infront of her door stood a person she never had expected to visit her at home. It was none other than Kiba. Kiba was looking at the ground trying to find the words and courage to speak to her. He had heared about the kiss of Naru and Sasuke about half an hour ago from two kunoichis (who could that have been ...). He knew that he needed to 'get' her or that bastard Sasuke would get his love. And he would fight with everything he had.

„Kiba? What do you want?" Naru asked after some seconds of silence.

„Well... Y-you see, I wanted to a-ask you..." he began and finally looked up but had his eyes closed. „... doyouwanttogooutwithmetonight? (do you want to go out with me tonight)" he finished quickly shouting the last part not taking a single breath or break between each word.

Naru just stood there not moving and she didn't noticed that the towel slipped a bit of her right breast which revealed more than she would have wanted to. This happened because she forgot to hold the towel up after Kiba shouted his question in her face and she tried to cover her ears with boths hands. Even Kyuubi was not fast enough to warn her because Kiba already was opening his eyes waiting for an answer to his question.

But Kiba didn't expect the sight he saw when he opened his eyes. Right infront of him stood Naru with only a towel wrapped around her slim body. But what made Kiba think he is in heaven was the fact that the towel wasn't covering her right breast. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped to the floor and he got a nosebleed like every male would get. But the worst thing for Naru (or later Kiba I would think) was that Kiba interpreted the whole situation wrong, totally wrong...

Kiba was thinking something along the lines of '_She is trying to seduce me..._'. And the fact that Kiba had a huge crush on Naru made everything worse.

Naru on the other side had no idea what was going on with Kiba at the moment. He was standing in front of her like a statue with wide eyes, an open mouth and a nosebleed. '_What the..._' was all she was thinking at the moment, she didn't notice the whole thing about her breast being revealed to Kiba.

But when Kiba began drooling she knew something was off. It was difficult to see what Kiba was looking at due to his wide opened eyes. First she looked behind herself trying to find something which could make him like that only to find: nothing. '_Hmm what now..._' she thought and remembered that she only had a towel covering her body. '_Maybe it has something to do with that..._' she thought and looked down. Now she _knew _what was wrong with Kiba.

After she let out a loud 'eeep' she quickly tried to cover her breast with the towel again but Kiba chose that moment to went into action with what he thought would be the right thing to do in 'his interpreted situation'. Kiba quickly hugged her and tried to kiss her. But Naru kept his face as far away from hers as she could using both of her hands.

„Get off me dog-boy!" she shouted at him trying to force him off her. But Kiba didn't let go mumbling something about 'I knew it all the time'. „Get off me!" she shouted again but still no reaction of Kiba. „GET OFF ME!" she shouted a third time and pushed as hard as she could.

„You don't have to fight me, I know you want it" Kiba finally said queitly still not letting go off Naru.

„What did you say?" she asked him because he was too quiet.

„You don't have to fight against it, I know you love me" Kiba said still hugging Naru trying to kiss her. After she heard that her eye began to twitch.

„Then let me show you how much I love you Kiba" she said in the sweetest voice she was able to use at the moment due to all the anger she felt.

Kiba expected her to kiss him but, well... he got something far diffrent from that... Naru just smirked and kneed him into his... well, somewhere it hurt like hell! Poor Kiba... (A/N: I don't want to know what Naru would have done with Kiba if he would have been able to kiss her. hehe)

The last thing Naru saw from Kiba that day was he crawling away with a whimpering Akamaru beside him. Her face was still red from anger and embaressment and she slammed the door shut.

* * *

After that incident she got something to eat still mumbling about a certain idiot and went to bed after she finished dinner. She could vent off her anger during training with Kyuubi that night. She closed her eyes and went to her mindscape and started training with the demon after she told Naru that she liked the way she got rid of that dog-boy earlier. 

She woke up next day early and made everything she usually does every morning. Taking a shower, eating, etc... It was already 9am and she had to get to the meeting point at 10am. She already forgot the incident with Kiba yesterday and was really happy about the new technique she learned this night while training with Kyuubi. She didn't master the jutsu yet but she was able to use and that was enough for her to be pleased with at the moment. She talked to Kyuubi about her training and other things until it was 9:30am and she left her apartment and went to meet with her team.

She reached her destination at about 10am so she was still on time. Shikamaru and Sasuke were already there, sitting under a tree and waiting for their sensei. Seeing both of her teammates she waved at them.

„Morning Shikamaru! Morning Sasuke-kun!" she called to them. Shikamaru nodded and muttered a 'Morning' and Sasuke nodded and what was strange for him, he smiled. Naru looked around trying to find somewhere to sit comfortably and finally she found a comfortable place: Sasukes lap. So she walked over to him smiling and sat down in his lap. Naru saw his questioning look when she sat down.

„It's more comfortable than sitting on the ground. So deal with it Sasuke-kun, and I'll give you a reward later" she told him and leaned her back against Sasukes chest. Then she took his arms and put them around her waist and finished that with intertwining her finger with his. „That's even more comfortable Sasuke-kun." she told him and closed her eyes waiting for their sensei.

Shikamaru who saw all this raised his eyebrow. He wondered why Sasuke didn't do anything but shrugged it off and continued to take a nap. After all it wasn't any of his businesses.

Sasuke on the other side was enjoying being close to Naru. He stil wouldn't admit it but he liked the girl. He didn't mind her hugging him and even if she would kiss him again. But his mind was only thinking about 'the reward' Naru mentioned. He was trying to figure out what his reward would be.

They were all waiting for their sensei but were woken up by a rather loud „YOU!" from two enraged kunoichis. Team seven slowly opened their eyes and the first thing Naru saw was something pink and blond. Infront of team seven were standing: Team eight and Team ten along with their jonin senseis, Asuma and Kurenai. But still there was no sign of Kakashi.

„GET OFF MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Ino were shouting simultaneously. After that they glared at and insulted each other because of the 'MY SASUKE-KUN' part. Everyone just sighed.

„Well, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, what are you all doing here?" Naru asked who was the first to answer after the two enraged kunoichis began shouting at each other, ignoring them like everyone else.

„Well, it's normal that on the new genin teams go together to the Hokage to get their first mission. He'll tell you some things and everything like that. So we made up to meet here. And Kakashi is late as usual... We wanted to make a little tournament and see which team is the strongest. We need to be at the Hokage tower at about 2pm. So we should have enough time left but well, your sensei isn't here so we have to wait. " Kurenai explained the genins who all just nodded, expect Sakura and Ino who were still shouting at each other...

All genins and the two senseis were doing something, waiting for Kakashi. Team eight was sitting under a tree talking. Well, Hinata was stuttering, Shino didn't say a word and Kiba was shouting stupid things like always. Sometimes he stole a glance at Naru and blushed at the thought what he saw yesterday. He already forgot the painful end of everything or just pushed that away. Shikamaru was sleeping and Choji was next to him, eating. Sasuke was still sitting under the tree hugging Naru who was sitting in his lap and trying to snuggle deeper into his embrace which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and Ino who stopped shouting at each other and continued to yell at Naru. Asuma and Kurenai were talking.

Finally Kakashi appeard in a 'poof' of smoke like a jonins always did. He was just about three hours late. Everyone glared at him. A few seconds later a loud 'YOU'RE LATE!' was heard through Konoha. They didn't listen to his explanation why he was late and the genins asked Kurenai if they could start the tournament now.

„Sorry, we don't have enough time for that... It's already 1:30pm and we only have half an hour to be at the Hokage tower. So we need to go." Kurenai answered and all the genins stood up.

„What do you want as a reward Sasuke-kun?" Naru asked him when they both were standing.

Sasuke was thinking hard about what he wanted as a reward. '_What can she give me? That's a difficult question... I don't know... Hmmm..._' he was thinking until an idea came to his mind. „a kiss?" he thought out loud. Everyone heard that and their eyes widened. When he noticed that he said the last part about the kiss he covered his mouth. '_Damn! Why did I say that!_' he thought. The other people were all thinking something different.

'_Troublesome..._' was one thinking (guess who ).

'_I thought Sasuke didn't want a girlfriend? He always turned his fan-girls down..._' was Choji thinking.

'' were Shinos thoughts who didn't care about that.

'_Maybe Shino and I will kiss each other some time_' thought the Hyuga heiress and began blushing.

'_Naru is MINE!_' Kiba thought and Sakura and Ino were thinking about the same only with 'Sasuke'.

'K_akashi was right after all... I didn't beliefe him after he told us yesterday. They are a cute couple!_' was Kurenai thinking and began smiling. Asuma just shrugged the comment off and Kakashi was giggling like a pervert which quickly stopped after he got hit on the head by Kurenai.

Naru smirked. She didn't expect him to say that in front of all the rookie nine and their senseis. She thought he would say something like 'I'll tell you later' and would tell her that he wanted a kiss when they are alone. But she knew that it was a 'mistake' of Sasuke that he said that out loud. He maybe just wanted to 'think' that part. Naru didn't mind that after all.

She went over to Sasuke, smiling. It wasn't an evil smile or anything like that. It was a sweet smile that could make a lot of males blush or if they were fan-boys, faint. When Naru was infront of him she took both his hands which were still covering his mouth. She put both his hands away from his mouth and placed one of her hands on Sasukes cheek. She leaned towards him and kissed him. It wasn't a quick kiss like yesterday in front of Naru's apartment. She could feel two pathetic killing intents directed at her (again: guess who ) and she also could feel another small killing intent, maybe directed at Sasuke.

Eevryone in the area felt the really small killing intents and everyone knew what was coming next. They all covered their ears with their hands, even Sasuke and Naru. It was just in time before the screaming began. It was something about 'GET OFF HIM/HER!' and 'HE/SHE IS MINE!'. But well, no one of the genin and senseis heard that. They were really good in covering their ears. Only the rest of Konoha heard these screams and wondered what they were about but still they went on with what everyone was doing before they heard them.

After about ten seconds or more, nobody knows the exact duration, Naru pulled back and broke the kiss. She smiled at him and turned around to face the others. Everyone was smiling except three genin: Sakura, Ino and Kiba. Their heads were red like a tomato from anger. But she just shrugged if off.

„Let's go and get our first mission!" Naru said and everyone followed her towards the Hokage tower. The whole way she could feel two persons glaring daggers at her.

* * *

They arrived at the Hokage tower at 1:58pm. They walked to the room they would get their missions and waited until everyone was in the room. After they all stood infront of the Hokage he began to tell the new genins what he does every year when the new genins get their first missions. 

„First of all I want to congratulate you personally. You are now the nine new genins this year and I am proud of everyone of you. As genin you all have a lot of duties and a lot of new things will come to you. I won't tell you everything which will be new. You will have to get to know that yourself. But always remember: You are now shinobi and kunoichi of Konohagakure. From this day on you will receive missions which could lead even to death later on." he began and watched all the genins infront of him who were listening eagerly to the old Hokage.

„Also remember that it is your duty as a Konoha shinobi or kunoichi to always defend the village with your life. I am not saying that you will just be a tool for the village. A shinobi may be a kind of a tool but they still have emotions. These emotions make every ninja a human being. You can still live your live the way you want to if you are not on a mission. No one is telling you what to do in your free time. So never let your emotions die but also don't let them take over. If you don't have control over your feelings during a fight this could easily lead to death." he continued and saw that everyone was still listening to him.

„The last thing I want to tell you is that you always be proud to be a ninja. And never forget that Konoha is one of the strongest hidden villages because of our teamwork. We are all like a family. We fight together and we die together. We fight till the end protecting what is precious to us." he finished and smiled at the genins infront of him. After his words there was silence. The genins were thinking about everything the Hokage told them.

„Ok, then lets give you all your first exciting mission. I think I'll start with team seven." He told them and grabbed a scroll with 'D-Rank' written on it. „This will be your first mission." he said and threw the scroll to Kakashi. After that team seven left the tower still excited what their first mission would be.

„Kakashi-sensei what is our first mission? Protecting someone? Fighting bandits? Or-" Naru began wanting something really exciting but was interrupted by Kakashi who ignored her and opened the scroll and began to tell them what their first mission would be.

„No, much better Naru!" he said with one of his eye-smiles and continued „You have to find the Daimyo's cat!"

Everyone sweatdropped. That was their first 'exciting' mission? That has to be a joke...

„Let's go team seven." Kakashi said cheerfully and began to look for the small cat.

Naru, Sasuke and Shikamaru were just thinking '_And this will go on for a long time..._' and sighed but followed their sensei. After all they still could need the cash they would get after they finished their mission.

* * *

Hope you liked it and don't forget to vote :) 

And thanks to Nightlabe888 for beta reading.

**Jutsu**

**1 - Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu:** Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth.

**2 - Bunshin Daibakuha:** Clone Great Explosion

This jutsu works in combination with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to create a shadow clone that will explode on command.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**Not a chapter**

Ahhh sry !!! This is not a chapter :( (Pls don't kill me )

Just wanted to say that I really have a lot of things to do at the moment and not much time to write on my story :( But I am trying to finish the next chapter as fast as I can. So you still have to be a bit more patient. By the way, Sharingan is leading , followed by a new one and Bjakugan is last pace.

But still I can answer some questions and comment on some things :)

**lil'carlita:** Well I won't tell you now who is going to train Naru later on. You'll just have to wait until the story is at that point.

**blackangel:** I don't know yet. But if it will be later in the story.

**thsunami:** I like those doujutsus but I still don't know how the vote will end. So I am going to just wait until later. As much I can say is that the vote will be over during their wave mission.

**MegaDragon:** Hmm, diffrent colored hair. I don't know but maybe I could do something like that. I'll think about that. And about having a mixed bloodline that would be possible. But as soon as the vote is still running I won't decide something like that.

**Cmeerca:** I think they are going to get married in the end of the sotry or if I am going to make a sequel in the end of part 1. But I am not 100 percent sure about that. I have some ideas that could lead to diffrent things but if I'll write them i don't know.

**RobotPirateNinja:** I like the idea of that kind of 'Taijutsu Sharingan' (if I can call it that way) instead of the normal. And a fact that they would be compatible and cancel out each other weaknesses it is really interesting. And that the snake would be interested in that would be an understatement

Last but not least I want to thank all the reviewers. Thx guys and again sry for not updating. And I am trying to finish as fast as I can as I already said. When I finished the new chapter I'll replace this with the new chapter. And I wish everyone a Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello again! Sorry sorry sorry that it took so long to update! But problems in life... I think you know what I mean :/ Anyway, chapter 6 is finished!

**HolyKnight5: **I like your idea for a name and I am going to use it for my story. Thank you very much because I really suck at thinking of names...

And about the incest thing if Naru gets the Sharingan:

I think that the major clans of Konoha would allow / do that because it would keep their bloodline pure and prevents it from getting out of the clan. So I think that it would be possible for them to get together / marry / getting children / etc... As long as they are not brother and sister it shouldn't be a problem. But that is my opinion to that.

But it isn't decided which bloodline Naru gets yet. So just keep on voting. Just to let you know **Sharingan** is still in the lead followed by **a new bloodline**. And the **Byakugan**... well, I think it was only 2 votes so far :p

And now to the story: I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Tournament... 

Team sevens first D-rank mission was, well, boring. No one thought that it could be that boring as a genin with all those crappy D-rank missions. You couldn't even call these missions! Finding the daimyos cat was the only thing which could border the name 'mission' but the rest... It just wasn't something a ninja should do! Working in the garden, babysitting, painting houses and all kind of stuff a normal citizen could do. They couldn't believe that they went to the academy for years only to get something to do like that. This is just a waste of their skill and potential...

They were doing all this for two weeks now but already had enough of it after only two days. Naru and Sasuke already had enough after they heard what they had to do in their first mission. But well, a genin has to start with D-rank crap.

It was a normal day after some D-rank mission and Naru was, like always, complaining about everything. Sasuke was just silent but agreed with everything Naru said about these missions. Shikamaru didn't care at all. These missions were not too troublesome, only a bit. It would have been another boring day if Kakashi wouldn't have something to announce.

"I am glad that everyone here likes the missions we are doing!" he said cheerfully. Naru and Sasuke just glared at their sensei and Shikamaru yawned. "Well... I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow we won't do any missions." He told them and this caused Naru to jump up and down. That was good news. On the outside Sasuke just nodded but in his mind he did the same Naru did. Shikamaru just thought that he could go cloud watching if they had no mission.

"Don't think you have the day off. It's just that Kurenai, Asuma and me thought that we could have the tournament another day since we hadn't time two weeks ago. I can't even remember why we didn't have enough time left..." he said and the genins sweat dropped. "Anyway, we changed the tournament because tomorrow we have a lot more time than we had two weeks ago. First we wanted just that the teams fight each other in sparring matches and so on. But tomorrow will be much different. So get equipment for at least two up to three days." he finished and smiled at his three students.

"Why do we need so much equipment Kakashi-sensei?" Naru asked and the two boys just nodded. They wanted to know why, too.

"I can't say, it will be a surprise. Just get enough equipment and get to training ground 50 at 10am. I'll give the Hokage our mission report now. Bye" He waved and poofed out of existence.

"Well, see you two tomorrow then." said Shikamaru and walked off, yawning.

"I am going to eat something. Want to join Sasuke-kun?" Naru asked the boy smiling.

'_Hmm I am hungry so why not?_' he thought and nodded and both walked towards Naru's favourite bar: Ichiraku Ramen.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached their destination. They didn't notice that they were followed by about fifteen to twenty teenagers which tried not to be seen, but at the same time, tried to watch the two as well. That was hard for them because they were no shinobi. Naru and Sasuke felt that there was something the whole time but when they turned around there was nothing. So they just shrugged it off and kept on walking.

When they arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen bar they quickly sat down and waited for Teuchi or his daughter Ayame to take their orders. It took only a few seconds until Teuchi saw his favourite customer and quickly greeted her.

"Hey Naru! How are you? The usual?" he asked her.

"Hi old man! I am fine and yes, the usual." she answered and waited for the old man to give her the ramen.

"Ok. Wait a moment. And..." He looked over to Sasuke who sat next to Naru "what do you want?"

"Miso ramen." he answered.

"Good." he replied and began to make the food the two ordered. While Teuchi was making their meals Ayame came out of the back of the store and noticed the two customers.

"Hey Naru-chan!" she waved at her from behind the counter. "And hi..." She began while looking at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he just said.

"Well, hello Sasuke" Ayame greeted him. "Well Naru, your boyfriend isn't really talking much, isn't he?" she said smirking.

"Yeah... My boyfriend isn't—" She stopped because she just noticed what she had said and began to blush. "Well, he isn't...you know… I …" she began and looked down to hide her blush from Ayame. She knew that she would tease her about this for a long time. Sasuke was also blushing.

"Here you go" said a smiling Teuchi and put one bowl of miso ramen in front of Sasuke and Naru. They took this opportunity to change the subject.

"Itadakimasu" Naru said and both began to eat their meals. Sasuke was silent the whole time and Naru was talking with Ayame about 'girl things'.

This went on for some time and Naru ate nine bowls while Sasuke only ate two. '_How can she eat that much and still look that good?_' Sasuke wondered and stared at the girl next to him. Unknown to both of them they were still watched by the teenagers who followed them earlier that day.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naru asked him and he looked at her and waited for her question or what she wanted to say. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner." she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Ayame-chan, Bye old man! See you tomorrow Sasuke." she said and went home. Sasuke just sat there trying to understand what just happened and what Naru said. Ayame was giggling and Teuchi waited for the payment, smiling.

When Sasuke finally managed to realize what just happened he began to curse mentally. '_Damn her! She tricked me! I'll get her back for that..._' he thought and paid for the ramen and went home himself. Neither Naru nor Sasuke ever noticed all the envious glares of the boys and girls who were hiding in the area watching their targets of affection. The boys were envious because Sasuke was kissed by Naru and the girls were envious because Naru got to kiss Sasuke. The stalkers parted after they both left. The boys followed Naru and the girls followed Sasuke.

It didn't take long until one of the boys was too loud and Naru finally heard that someone was following her. She quickly turned around and took a defensive stance.

"I know you are there. So show yourself" she said and waited for her pursuer to show. One by one came out of their hiding spots until nine boys stood in front of Naru. She just sweat dropped. '_I didn't notice nine boys following me? Oh my god... I need to watch my surroundings more..._' she thought and could have sworn that she heard someone laugh in her head. She got out of her stance and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" she asked but she thought she knew the answer to that question already.

"Do you want to go on date with me?" all nine boys asked at the same time. After that they glared at each other because every boy thought she was _my_ Naru and not _theirs_. Naru just shook her head.

"No." was all she said and turned around and started to walk away. Luckily the boys didn't even notice her leaving because they were still glaring at each other and arguing about Naru.

The same thing happened to Sasuke after he left Ichiraku. Both just thought '_Fan-girls / fan-boys are a pain in the ass..._' Arriving at home Naru directly went to bed.

* * *

The next morning came quick and Naru woke up at about 8:30am and had enough time to get ready for the tournament her sensei talked about yesterday. She did her normal morning routine and started to pack the things she needed for two to three days. When she finally got everything she needed she started to seal them into scrolls. She was really grateful to the person who gave her the scrolls because now she never needed to carry a lot of stuff with her. Only a few scrolls and she could store a lot of things in them. After she finished sealing all she needed she put the scrolls into some pockets of her vest and got out of her house and headed to training ground 50. 

It took her a bit longer than she thought to seal all the things into scrolls and was already ten minutes late. But it didn't matter to her because Kakashi would be late something about two hours.

Naru arrived half an hour late to the training ground and she was the last. Even Kakashi was there with a few bumps on his head. '_Maybe he got dragged here by Kurenai and /or Asuma'_ she thought and started to get faster until she was in front of the genins and their teachers. "Sorry" she said and rubbed the back of her head grinning sheepishly.

"Kakashi has a bad influence on you I think." Kurenai said "Anyway, you are here now and we can start with our little tournament. I think you are still wondering why you should have equipment for two to three days." she began and noticed that Naru didn't have a bag. "Naru? Where is your equipment?" she asked and everyone was watching her and thought that she forgot it.

She smiled, took a scroll out of her pocket and showed it to the others. "Everything is here" she said and put it back into her pocket.

'_She knows basic sealing. That is interesting. Sealing stuff in scrolls isn't really hard but still it's a beginning. Who could have taught it to her?_' were the thoughts of the jonin and the genin just thought that she fell on her head today or something like that.

"Good. Where was I? Oh yeah, you should have that much equipment because we planned on doing a survival exercise. The tournament will be held in the forest behind us" she pointed at the fenced in forest behind her "and you have to find scrolls in the time you are in there. We hid them in there and the team with the most scrolls wins. You are allowed to fight each others and steal their scrolls so you'll have to be on guard the whole time. Are there still any questions?" she asked and only Choji asked what he should eat in the time. He got the answer to eat what they can get in the forest. "Ok, then we can start" and with that every team went a different direction to other gates to enter the area.

Team seven was following their sensei to their gate they were supposed to enter. They finally arrived at a gate with a sign that said 'Gate 5'. They stopped in front of it and began to whisper with each other about things they should do. They began to make a plan on what they would do while they were in that forest.

"Sensei, when are we going to enter the forest?" a curious Naru asked their sensei who was reading his favourite book at the moment. But Kakashi didn't give them an answer. After waiting for a few seconds Naru asked again... only to be ignored again. She began to get angry and her left eye began to twitch. "SENSEI!" she screamed at him and tried to attack him but was held back by Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"You said something?" Kakashi just asked lazily. Everyone sweat dropped.

"When are we allowed to enter?" Naru asked again hoping to get an answer now.

"Hmmm... Well, you were allowed to enter the forest 15 minutes ago. Sorry, forgot to tell you." he said kind of cheerfully and was smiling. Sasuke and Shikamaru needed to restrain Naru again from attacking their sensei. After that they just entered the forest ready for the little tournament, training and what else this was.

* * *

Team seven was jumping through the trees trying to find a scroll hidden in the training ground. Naru already created some shadow clones which were also trying to find something and also covering their sides. There was still the possibility that another team found a scroll and a clone would notice that so they could try and ambush them to get the scroll or steal it during the night when they were watching their backs carefully. 

This went on for some hours and it was now about 5pm. They also already found two of these hidden scrolls. But they haven't seen any other team yet and they began to ask themselves if they would meet someone of the rookie nine or if they'll just continue to move through the forest trying to find the scrolls. Sasuke and Naru hoped they would find the other teams to test their abilities and to get some fun into this 'tournament' like Kakashi called it. Yet, it was kind of boring... Shikamaru on the other side just thought that it would be too troublesome to meet and even fight another team. If they would have to fight another team he hoped it would be team ten, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. From his point of view they are the weaker one of team eight and team ten.

It was getting late and Naru already had to dispel her clones because she started to get exhausted. Maintaining these clones for some hours was really tiring. Sasuke and Shikamaru noticed that and suggested to rest now. Naru agreed with them and they quickly found a place to rest. Sasuke was the one to hunt for some food and he came back with some fish and a rabbit. Naru and Shikamaru should set up the camp while he was hunting for food but they decided not to set up tents only to get out the sleeping bags because they were able to go on searching for the scrolls or other teams quicker than they would be if they would have if they needed to put all the tents away again. And it would make it easier for the other teams to spot them if they were sleeping in the tents.

When Sasuke came back they explained him why they didn't set up tents and he agreed with them. They quickly ate and Shikamaru was the first one to watch over them. Sasuke would be the second one and they decided that Naru could sleep the whole time because she had done the most of them yet.

* * *

They started walking again at about 9am and Naru again made some clones to watch for scrolls or enemies. But now she didn't make as much as yesterday. She didn't want to be exhausted like earlier. Naru was at the front followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru was in the back. 

They were jumping through the trees again when something got into Naru's mind. A clone has been dispelled and the information she got was where and that the last thing the clone saw was something pink. She also knew that the clone fell into a trap and that the pink thing was trying to hide somewhere which was kind of hard for it. She told her team to stop by raising a hand. Sasuke and Shikamaru quickly stopped next to her and waited for her to explain why they should stop.

"I have some information on the whereabouts of another team, team ten." she told them and waited if someone was going to ask something. She didn't have to wait for long because Sasuke was the first to ask the question "How?"

Naru sighed and started to explain "Well, listen. You know that I am able to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, right?" she asked them and they both nodded "Ok. Let me explain to you why I know where team ten is at the moment. You know that a Shadow Clone is a clone that is solid and exactly like the person doing the technique. Another interesting fact is that everything a Shadow Clone experienced will come to the person who created it when it gets dispelled or destroyed. And I know where team ten is because they just destroyed one of my clones and now I know everything that happened to it and where it went to. You understand that ?" she asked them again and they both looked at each other and back to Naru and thought 'Just nod' and that was exactly what they did. "Good, because I was not going to try to explain it to you again" she said and smiled "Anyway, the clone was about two miles west from here when it was destroyed. We also have to be careful and look out for traps set up by them because the clone got destroyed in one. I would suggest to head west and try to get some scrolls off them, if they have some." she finished and both boys nodded again and they went off west trying to find team ten.

* * *

Meanwhile, team ten was trying to understand what just happened to Naru when she was caught in their trap. 

"Hey forehead-girl, what just happened there? I thought that you would be able to catch someone like you told us and not that they would be able to use Kawarimi to get out of there." Ino nearly shouted at Sakura. She tried to keep her voice low because she didn't want to attract team seven to them because they had to be close if Naru was here a few moments ago.

"But I don't see anything she replaced herself with! So tell me how she did that Ino-pig?!" Sakura shot back and they both began to argue. Choji just sighed, he didn't want to try to make them stop arguing or both would just start to shout at him and that was something he didn't want to at the moment. They kept on arguing for some time and didn't notice that they were being watched by six eyes already.

* * *

"Ok guys, there they are. Can anyone of you see a scroll?" Naru asked them and they both watched closely trying to find one. But no one was able to see anything that looked like a scroll. 

"No, I don't see anything Naru-ch---" Sasuke said and quickly stopped when he noticed that he would have attached the 'chan' suffix. Luckily for him, they didn't notice because they were both concentrating on team ten.

"I can't see anything also." Shikamaru said. They needed to think of something. They had two options. First, attack them and hope that they have at least one scroll. Second, they would go back and try to find them later or just get more scrolls. "What are we going to do now? Attack or retreat?" Shikamaru asked them and they both turned to him.

"I think we should somehow try to get to know if they have a scroll or not. When they have one, we attack and try to get the scroll or the scrolls. If they don't have any we will let them be for now." Naru answered which earned a nod from Sasuke who agreed.

"But how are we going to get to know that?" Shikamaru asked and Naru was the one to answer to that question again.

"I think I know how we can do that" she said while smirking. She quickly created a clone and had it henge into Sasuke. Shikamaru and Sasuke now knew what Naru wanted to do and they both began to smirk too.

The Sasuke clone jumped out of the trees and walked over to the 'hiding' team ten who was still arguing about why 'Naru' could escape the trap made by them. The clone finally was standing a few meters in front of them. That was when Sakura and Ino's kind of sixth sense kicked in and they instantly knew that 'Sasuke' was standing near them, like they would always know. They stopped arguing which made Choji look the same direction they were looking. But he knew who was standing there before he even looked at the person standing there because of the hearts in the eyes of the two girls.

In front of them was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the target of affection of the two kunoichi of team ten. They both jumped out of their hiding place and dashed over to Sasuke calling out his name and that they knew that they were brought together because of love and stuff like that. Sasuke just raised his hand when they were near him which made the two girls stop.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" they both asked him and he just took his hand back down.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" he began which made the two girls blush, "I just wanted to know, if you already found any scrolls." he finished and waited for them to answer to his question.

Choji tried to stop them from telling Sasuke if they had some scrolls or not. He thought that Sasuke was just trying to get to know if they should attack them for scrolls and if they didn't have any they wouldn't waste their time with them. But Sakura and Ino only had eyes for their beloved Sasuke-kun so they didn't notice that and made Choji fail miserably in his task to tell them not to tell him about their scrolls.

"Of course we have scrolls Sasuke-kun! We already found three scrolls." Sakura exclaimed proudly and Ino only nodded. After that she even took them out of her bag and showed them to Sasuke. That was all team seven needed to know. While they were talking with her clone the already sneaked near them in case they have scrolls. Naru quickly jumped out of her hiding place next to Sakura and Ino and grabbed the three scrolls before Sakura or Ino could notice anything happen. They were just too concentrated on the clone. Naru landed behind the clone with the three scrolls in her hand smiling at team ten. Her two team mates appeared a few seconds later.

That was when Sakura and Ino noticed that they are missing their scrolls and that Naru had all three. But when they saw Sasuke appearing behind Naru with Shikamaru on his side they were confused. Wasn't Sasuke standing in front of them talking with them? Naru began to laugh at the scene in front of her. It was just too funny looking at their confused faces. Then the clone dropped the henge and Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped to the floor before their faces got red from anger. After that she dispelled the clone.

Naru decided to make them even angrier than they are already were. She gave the scrolls to Shikamaru because she knew that he would stay out of the fight which couldn't be avoided at this point as long as he isn't needed. After Naru gave him the scrolls she just leaned back against Sasuke who smirked because he knew what she wanted to do. And this had the effect Naru wanted.

With a loud battle cry Sakura was the first to charge at Naru with a kunai in hand trying to attack her. Naru quickly got into a defensive stance ready to defend herself and waited for Sakura. The distance between Naru and Sakura became less and less. Sasuke moved away from Naru not wanting to stand in the way. He knew that Sakura was not strong enough to beat Naru. So he didn't worry about it. Sakura was still advancing on Naru with her kunai in hand. She had the intent to hurt Naru really badly for disgracing her with a clone in front of _her_ Sasuke and for touching him. She got closer and closer until...

...until she tripped over a root that she didn't saw due to all her anger and fell flat on her face. Everyone just stared at her. Silence... Everyone sweat dropped... and Naru fell on her back laughing her ass off. Everyone just thought something along the lines of 'And she is going to be a shinobi?'

Sakura slowly got back up again rubbing her nose. When she saw Naru laughing at her she became furious and just threw the kunai in her hand at her. Naru who was at this point still laughing didn't notice the kunai flying towards her. But the kunai still didn't hit her because it was interrupted by a shuriken thrown by non other than Sasuke. Sasuke just walked over to Naru and shook her. When she looked at him he just pointed at Sakura and Naru saw that she was up again and ready to fight. So she got up trying hard not to laugh again and got into a loose ready stance.

Ino who was still standing in the back also wanted to fight and started advancing towards Naru too. But she was stopped by Sasuke who just stepped between her and Naru and told her not to come in the way. Ino knew that she had no chance fighting her Sasuke-kun so she just stepped back again and went back to Choji watching the fight between Naru and Sakura.

"Now it's my turn Sakura!" Naru exclaimed and charged at Sakura much faster than Sakura did earlier. But what happened next she didn't expect. Naru just ran past her and didn't even show any sign that she wanted to attack her. Everyone was confused and thought 'What's she up to?' But this confusion didn't last long because when Naru was behind Sakura she stopped and did a spin-kick to the side of Sakura's head which made her flying into a tree.

'_Just as I thought, she is too slow to keep up with me so it was easy to get behind her guard._' she thought and got ready again. She did the hand seal for one of her favourite techniques, the Kage Bunshin. "Kage Bu--" she started but stopped and sweat dropped when she noticed that Sakura was already out cold. '_She is unconscious that quickly ?! After one kick?! She can't be that weak... can she?_' she thought and sighed. Sakura wasn't as strong as she hoped and thought she was. She was just pathetic. Unknowingly to Naru everyone mentally agreed with her. She hoped that she soon would be able to fight stronger opponents to test her strength. Then she turned to Ino and Choji who were both kind of shocked how fast Naru knocked Sakura out.

"You want to fight too or can we leave now?" she asked them in a bored way and they could only nod. After all, who would want to fight someone who could knock out someone of your team with only one kick? Team seven sighed and jumped into the trees leaving Choji and Ino with an unconscious Sakura behind.

* * *

"This was too easy" whined Naru when they were away from team ten. "I thought they would fight better or something, this wasn't fun..." 

"Yeah... I thought they would be better... But anyway, now we have five scrolls so let's just continue to find more." Sasuke said and his team mates nodded and went on.

"Well it wasn't as troublesome as I thought it would be..." Shikamaru thought out loud which caused his look at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked them. Sasuke and Naru just answered "Nothing" and they kept on travelling through the trees.

This went on for the remaining time in the forest. Team seven didn't face the other team or team ten again. But they found more scrolls and in the end they had nine scrolls. They hoped they have the most and would win this but nonetheless this tournament was kind of fun, only there wasn't enough fighting. For Naru and Sasuke at least, Shikamaru was glad how everything went.

The whole survival exercise ended when Kakashi appeared in front of his genin team and told them that it was over. After that he took them out of the forest and they waited for the other two teams and their sensei's to arrive at the meeting place. Team eight arrived after only about ten minutes and Kiba directly tried to get Naru on a date like always which earned him death glares from a certain person. Kakashi smiled at the reaction of this certain person.

Team ten was the last to arrive. The other teams waited for about an hour until team ten finally arrived. Sakura still look kind of beaten with a red mark on her cheek where Naru's foot connected with her face.

"Ok, now that the little tournament is over and everyone is back here" Kurenai began and looked at Asuma and his team "we can now finish and give the winner team the prize" she said with a smile. The genins wondered about the 'prize' part because their sensei's never told them anything about that before the surviving exercise. 'What is this prize?' thought all the genins.

"Ok, now show me how much scrolls you have got. Lets start from the back, team ten you first." said Kurenai and Ino walked to her and showed her two scrolls. "Two scrolls, ok next team eight." she continued and Hinata walked slowly to Kurenai and showed her eight scrolls. "Good, last but not least team seven" she said and waited for Naru who was the one who walked over to her. Kiba already exclaimed that they couldn't win anymore and that she now knew that he was the best and some more stuff like that. She sighed and slowly began to get the scrolls out of the backpack of Shikamaru which he gave her when she walked over to Kurenai. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Eight scrolls.

'_Wait! We had nine scrolls!_' she thought and looked again into the backpack but there wasn't any scroll left in it. She turned around and looked at her team mates. Shikamaru just shrugged with his shoulders and Sasuke began to smirk.

"Forgot that I had the last scroll we found because Kakashi just came when we found it?" he asked and threw the ninth scroll to her. She caught it and sighed. '_How could I forget that?_' she thought and sighed again.

"It looks like we have a winner." Kurenai said smiling "Team seven won and so they are going to get the little prize." she finished.

"And what is the prize Kurenai-sensei?" asked a curious Naru.

"The prize is one of three different Jutsu scrolls. The first is the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), the second is Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) (A/N: In my story Sasuke doesn't know that technique yet) and the last one is Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu(Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique). From my point of view Naru should be the first to choose. Ladies first you know." Kurenai answered and waited for them to pick one of the scrolls.

'_Hmm... Which one should I take? I don't know the Shunshin and the Katon jutsu. The Shunshin is only the lowest version so it's hard to use it in battle. It's just the thing Kakashi always does when he appears. But it still can be handy. The Katon jutsu would be quite powerful I think. But it would still take a lot of chakra to use. And the Doton jutsu I already know. Hmm hard decision... Wait, I could ask Kyuu-chan!_' she thought and quickly began contacting her tenant.

'Kyuu-chan! You here? I have a question!' she called the fox queen.

**'I know what you want to ask me... And I have to say that you forgot something again...' **the Kyuubi said.

'What did I forget...?' Naru asked and waited for the reply of the fox.

**'Well, you forgot that I am the Kyuubi, master of the elements so I could teach you all these low level element techniques you humans use... So you should just take the Shunshin. You could even try to improve it in some ways to make it useable during fights. But that's only a suggestion. And now let me sleep again...' **Kyuubi answered and went back to sleep.

Naru just rubbed the back of her head sheepishly for forgetting something like that and everyone around her just wondered why she did that. Well, they couldn't hear the talk she had with Kyuubi.

"I'll take the Shunshin scroll." Naru said after a few seconds and after she got if from Kurenai she just went back to her team and started reading the scroll. Sasuke was the next or just was the first of Shikamaru and himself who exclaimed that he wanted the Katon technique. The jonins already thought that he would take that technique because he was an Uchiha and the Uchihas were the fire masters.

Sasuke didn't care about the third technique scroll after he heard the word 'Katon'. The Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu was one of the fire techniques he didn't knew yet so it would be an addition to his small jutsu list. But he wondered why Naru didn't take the fire technique. He knew that she already knew the Doton but the Shunshin was weak... You couldn't use it effectively in battle. And only techniques that were good in battles are good techniques, from Sasuke's point of view

And so Shikamaru got the last scroll, the Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu. He wanted the Shunshin first because he could escape from his troublesome mother with that technique. But well, he could ask Naru later if he could borrow it after she learned the technique. But after reading the Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu scroll he thought that this technique wouldn't be that bad. He could hide in the ground and sleep there without anyone annoying him.

"Ok, that's all with the training. Now we will all get some new missions!" Kurenai said and the three teams began to walk towards the Hokage tower to get their new exciting and very difficult D-rank missions...

* * *

In the Hokage tower... 

Team eight and ten already left with their missions and team seven was waiting to get their mission. The Hokage looked through some scrolls labelled with a red 'D'.

"So, team seven. What do you want to do? Babysitting, walking dogs or paint a fence for someone?" the Hokage asked with a slight smile.

"NO WAY!" screamed an angry Naru. Enough was enough. She couldn't take it anymore doing these boring and stupid missions... "Give us some good missions' old man!"

Iruka started to scold Naru and defend the Hokage. He told them that all the genin teams would do these kinds of missions and that she should respect the Hokage more. After all he was the strongest Ninja in the village. After Iruka finished his lecture he waited for Naru or anyone to answer.

"Hokage-sama?" asked Naru with a much too sweet and respectful voice. Everyone just thought 'What is she up to?' but some knew the answer when Naru did a well known hand seal... "Want me to show you one of my original techniques or will you give us a better mission?" she asked again with the same sweet voice. The Hokage gulped. He knew what she was going to do if he wouldn't give her and her team a better mission.

The old Hokage just looked at Kakashi with slight fear in his eyes and he saw the same fear in Kakashi's. Both just thought 'He fears the jutsu as much as I do...' and sighed. "Well Kakashi, do you think your students can handle a C-rank mission?" he asked and Kakashi did one of his favourite eye-smiles.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. And thx to my beta reader Nightblade888. 

See ya (Hope I'll be able to update faster this time)


	8. Chapter 7

Yay, finished this chapter really quickly. Had time to do so But anyway, this is only a short chapter because I didn't feel like writing some things in this one which happens on the way to Wave (like the fights). All this will be in the next chapter.

Vote so far... **Sharingan** 23 **new Bloodline** 18 **Byakugan** 2

And thanks for all the reviews :)

Now to the story, I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 7 - The journey to Wave (part 1) 

Team seven was already walking towards their client's home: the country of Wave. They had been walking now for nearly a day and they would rest soon for the first time on their journey. All the while, the three genins were glaring daggers at the bridge builder Tazuna for something that happened after the Hokage announced that they would get their first C-rank.

* * *

xXxXx Flashback xXxXx 

"Well Kakashi, do you think your students can handle a C-rank mission?" he asked and Kakashi did one of his favourite eye-smiles. After he waited for a few seconds he took that as a 'yes' and went on with getting them a C-rank mission. "Hmm I think I know which mission you could take. We just got this mission yesterday and your objective is to guard a bridge builder of the Wave named Tazuna. He requested that you escort him to his home and then you guard him until he finished his bridge. That is all you have to do. You want this mission Naru-chan?" the Hokage asked smiling. Naru and the other just nodded. "Good. Iruka, can you go and get the bridge builder?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka said and bowed to the old man before he walked out of the office to get Tazuna.

"Old man, Old man! From what do we have to protect Tazuna-san? I hope it's some really strong ninja!" asked an excited Naru. She hoped it would be some strong Ninja so she could test herself. But the answer of the Hokage made Naru sigh.

"No Naru-chan. If you would have to fight Ninja of other villages or missing-nin this would be at least a B-rank mission. So don't worry, you'll only face bandits."

'_Only bandits? How boring..._' Naru thought and sighed again. She just hoped that their client was a nice guy so it wouldn't be that bad.

They waited for about 10 minutes until Iruka opened the door again and behind him was an old man, maybe around 50-60 years old. '_Well, old men are mostly nice people._' Naru thought and looked at the Hokage and smiled. But what the bridge builder said next only made veins appear on the heads of the genins and change their first impression really quickly.

"What?! These little runts shall protect me? Me, the great bridge builder Tazuna? Look, I bet they couldn't even walk with some dogs, paint a fence, do some work in the garden or hunt down a small cat that run away from their owner. And you are going to send these little kids with me to protect me?" the old man shouted and pointed at the three new genins who had by now about three to four veins visible on their foreheads and were twitching dangerously. Well, it was only dangerous for Tazuna at the moment who just noticed that the temperature in the room fell by some degree. He wondered why and just then noticed that the so called 'little kids' were kind of angry. If angry is the right word right now, even Shikamaru was twitching and tried not to attack their client because he knew it wouldn't look good to kill your client in a mission and even worse if this would be their first escort mission. But Naru and Sasuke didn't care about it and luckily, for Tazuna, they were held back by their sensei Kakashi. But still they were coursing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey you two. It wouldn't be good to kill your client on your first escort mission. So calm down you two love birds" Kakashi tried to change the subject which he did. Both Naru and Sasuke directly stopped trying to attack Tazuna. Now they both looked down at the ground trying to hide their blush. '_Need to remember that_' Kakashi thought and turned to the bridge builder. "You don't have to worry. This is only a C-rank mission and we'll only face bandits. And my team is capable of fighting bandits. And I am an elite Jounin."

"Tss... As long as they are going to defend me with their lives." Tazuna sneered and took his bottle of sake and began to drink.

"Ok. This is settled so we are going to meet at the north gate in exactly one hour" Kakashi said and walked out with Tazuna following him.

xXxXx End Flashback xXxXx

* * *

They finally made a break and they started to build up the camp. Naru unsealed her tent and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi started to set up theirs too. Only Tazuna was standing there doing nothing. After the four ninja finished setting up the camp they noticed that their client didn't do anything the whole time. 

"What's wrong Tazuna? Where is your tent, or anything for that matter?" Kakashi asked the old man but he thought he knew already what the answer would be.

The old man just began to laugh slightly "You see, I don't have a tent. But I know that you have to do what I tell you. So I want to sleep in one of your tents!" he ordered. Kakashi just sighed.

"That makes two tents for the four of us which means two have to share one. I think that best would be when Shikamaru and myself share one so the two love birds can have their own and do what they want during the night" he said again with one of his eye-smiles. Naru and Sasuke just blushed at that which made Kakashi start to giggle and Shikamaru just use his favourite word 'troublesome'. "I think that means that we do it the way I said it."

And after that they began to make a fire and eat dinner. Everyone noticed that Tazuna was tense the whole time. He wouldn't say anything until he was asked something. It seemed that he wasn't really taking place in their conversation; it looked like he was deep in thought about something important. After they finished eating Kakashi told his students that he would watch over them the whole night because they would all need their whole strength when they were facing bandits and he wouldn't help them unless they were near to death. It surprised them a bit that their sensei would only help them if they were going to die but they shrugged it off. It only meant more fun for them. And with that everyone went into their tents. Well, Tazuna got Shikamaru's tent and Shikamaru went into Kakashi's. Kakashi just thought that he would make a shadow clone later when they all are asleep and go and get some sleep too and let the clone watch over them. After all, bandits shouldn't land a hit on a jounin.

Naru and Sasuke just looked at each other and had a slight blush on their cheeks. "W-Well I think we should go to sleep Sasuke..." Naru nearly stuttered out and went in first. She just stopped at the entrance of her tent and turned to Sasuke again. "Wait till I changed my clothes. No peeking or you'll regret that!" she threatened him.

**'For now'** Kyuubi mentioned in Naru's head which made her blush and the fox laugh out loud. She quickly walked in the tent and started to change into her night grown.

Outside the tent Sasuke was talking to his kind of inner self. He was discussing if he should go and peek on her or not. The 'inner Sasuke' had the opinion that it would be worth all the trouble if he would get caught. But Sasuke said that he would never be so low... Which lead to 'inner Sasuke' saying that he was only thinking that Naru will show everything to him later without the risk of getting into trouble. During the whole conversation with his inner self he blushed more and more until Naru told him that she is ready and he could get in now.

When Sasuke entered the tent his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Naru was only wearing a skin tight tank top and skin tight shorts... which made it really easy to notice that she was just gorgeous. He could see her well curved body, her slender figure, her long legs and her 'assets' which were the perfect size from Sasuke's point of view. He was just staring at her with a blush on his cheeks and Naru giggled nervously also blushing due to Sasuke's stares. Sasuke was brought back out of his thoughts when Naru began to speak to him.

"I think you like what you see... But I think you would like it more if you would be able to see more right Sasuke-kun?" she smiling at him until a thought came into her mind "Or did you peek on me?" she said now glaring at him. Sasuke just held his hands up in defence and was starting to sweat. "Good boy. If you continue being a good boy you'll maybe be able to see more" she told him with a seductive voice which made him even blush more and fighting a nosebleed. Mentally Naru was giggling and Kyuubi was laughing.

After some seconds Sasuke finally was able to win against the blush and nosebleed and coughed once to get Naru's attention. She just raised an eyebrow at him. "You know I ehhm want to get changed too" Sasuke said waiting for Naru to leave the tent. Naru stood up and walked to Sasuke. Now standing in front of him she started to speak again.

"You want me to go outside wearing this?" she asked him gesturing at herself "So that everybody outside will see me like this?" she continued and gestured at herself again. Sasuke thought about this. He came to the conclusion that they were in a forest and that there wouldn't be anyone, except Tazuna, Shikamaru, himself who would be in the tent at that moment and he already saw her in these clothes anyway and their sensei Kakas-... Kakashi was a pervert... He sighed. He didn't want Naru be anywhere near that pervert right now he admitted to himself. But what should they / he do? He after all wanted to get changed. But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Naru grabbing his shirt.

"You know I don't care seeing you in your underwear" she said seductively with a smile on her face and began to pull up his shirt. Sasuke felt like the day on their bell test with Kakashi. He again was unable to move. He was just like a big doll again and Naru was using this to her oppertunity. In his mind Sasuke was screaming things like '_She can't be srious_' and '_We are to young!_'. When she finally got his shirt off she threw it in a corner of her tent and to move her hands over his chest.

"You know Sasuke, you have a nice body" she told him and leaned forward and whispered into his ear "You want me to help with your shorts too or can you do that alone?"

Sasuke just blushed more and stuttered "I-I c-an do t-hat al-lone" and Naru stepped a bit back hands on her hips and watching him with an amused look. Sasuke slowly got out of his shorts and was now only standing infront of Naru in his boxer short. But he quickly went to his backpack and got his pyjama. He quickly put on the pyjama bottoms and when he wanted to put on the other part of his pyjama he was stopped by Narus hand who held his arm. Sasuke looked at her and she just shook her head and before he could do anything Naru grabbed the rest of his pyjamas and threw it over to his shirt. "H-hey!"

"You don't need that... or are you complaining why I am allowed to wear my top and you not? Well, we can change that... I could take of my top..." she smirked at him and started to pull her top up slowly which made Sasukes eyes widen. Just when she was about to reveal her breasts she stopped and pulled her top down and exclaimed "But I won't!" and Sasuke fell down anime-style. Naru giggled and laid down next to him "Let's sleep now" and Sasuke just nodded and laid back on his back and closed his eyes trying to sleep. Naru moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest and her arm on his stomach. "Good night Sasuke-kun" she said and fell asleep directly. Sasuke then picked the blanket, put it over them and laid an arm arround her. After that he finally closed his eyes and began to sleep too.

Outside their tent a certain silver haired shinobi giggled after he witnessed all this happening in their tent.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up and noticed that something was lying on him. Because he was still nearly sleeping he used his hands and tried to get to know what it was. After some seconds he finally felt something soft. He wondered what this is and squeezed it trying to find out what it is. But all he heard was a slight moan and his eyes shot open. All he saw was black long black hair infront of his face and now he knew what he was holding in his hand and what he had squeezed earlier. '_Don't let her be awake... Don't let her be awake..._' he was praying in his mind but it was to late because Naru just awoke when she felt the squeeze. She looked up into Sasuke fearfull eyes. 

"So you like groping girls when they are asleep Sasuke-kun?" she askes him and he quickly shook his head. "But you like groping girls?" she continued and again he shook his head and Naru smiled at him "Then, why are you still holding my breast Sasuke-kun?" she asked him with an eveil smile which made Sasuke realize that he indeed was still holding Naru's breast in his hand. Sasuke just paled and let go of her breast.

"You know --- I --- It was--- Didn't want to--- But --- And" Sasuke tried to explain everything but he didn't get out anything which made sense at the moment. Naru just kept smiling and quickly moved to sit on Sasukes stomach.

"So what am I going to do now to you Sasuke-kun?" she asked him sweetly which made the poor boy sweat and pale even more. She placed her right hand on his left cheek and began to caress his cheek. "What am I going to do..." she repeated and contnued with what she was doing at the moment. Sasuke thought that he needed to do something quickly or he would be in big trouble. But unknowingly to him Naru didn't mind what he did earlier. She knew that he didn't intented to do it and even if he had wanted to do it she wouldn't be angry or anything like that. She just wanted to have some fun with Sasuke.

Sasuke was still thinking what to do at the moment and he came to a conclusion: he just needed to switch positions so that he was able to escape from the girl on top of him. And that was what he did, he quickly grabbed her by her hips and switched their positions. Naru let out an 'eep' at that sudden movement and when it stopped she was lying under Sasuke wo had his hands beside her and used them to support himself.

Naru on the other side knew what he was trying to do and she qickly put her arms arround his neck. '_He won't get away that quickly_' she thought and was still smiling at him. "My, my Sasuke. You are one of the quick ones right?" she asked him and made him blush "But if that's what you want" she smirked and pulled his head down and gave him a kiss on the lips. In the beginning Sasuke wanted to pull back but he noticed that he was enjoying the kiss so he started to kiss back and deepened the kiss. Naru was surprised first but was glad that he kissed her back because she also enjoyed it. The kiss lasted for a long time, at least it seemed like a long time for them until Sasuke felt Naru nibble on his lower lip asking for entrance which he gladly granted. He felt Naru slip her tongue into his mouth slightly brushing his upper and lower lips. Sasuke then brushed his tongue against hers and they quickly got into a tongue-fight, for dominance.

During that time Sasuke slowly moved his hand over her stomach and finally reached the end of her top and slipped it under it. He slowly slid his hand over her stomach again up to her breasts. Naru felt all this but she didn't mind. Well, she thought it felt good. Sasukes hand slowly advanced to her breast and he took one in his hand like earlier that morning and began to squeeze it lightly. It made Naru moan into his motuh during their kiss.

And this was exactly how their sensei found the two. Kakashi was smiling under his mask and was thinking about letting the two just go on like he intended, or to continue with their journey to Wave. He decided to do the latter because they needed to go on.

"You know, I hope I am not interrupting anything here right now." he began and both genins seperated as fast as they could. Both had crimson heads and Naru quickly pulled her top down. Kakashi giggled perverted and continued "But we need to go on. You can finish your little session another time." Kakashi then walked out of their tent leaving the two embarrassed teens alone.

Naru wanted to change first and told Sasuke to wait in front of the tent. When Sasuke stepped out of the tent he still had a crimson head and Tazuna and Shikamaru looked at him, confused. Both thinking 'What happened there?' and when they heard Kakashi giggle, at least Shikamaru knew what happened. He didn't knew if Tazuna also knew because he didn't knew Kakashi well enough. Naru had already calmed down when she stepped out of the tent and she only had a small blush on her cheeks left. She noticed Kakashi giggling and growled. This would be a long journey to Wave...

After Sasuke had changed they packed and went back on their way. Kakashi sometimes teased Naru and Sasuke which only made them blush everytime he did it. At least Kakashi was having fun, teasing people was just too funny. And now he would always have someone to tease when Kurenai and Asuma weren't there. Life was so good at the moment for Kakashi. That went on until Kakashi noticed a puddle on their way. '_It hasn't rained the last few days and the sun is shining. So there shouldn't be a puddle on the path. It has to be a genjutsu hiding some shinobi. Well, a pathetic genjutsu..._' he thought a let himself fall in the back of the group and got silent. None of the genins or Tazuna noticed the genjutsu and just walked past it. Which could be fatal later on...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be the rest of the way to Wave including the fights. But I think I won't be able to update that quickly again. As you see it was only kind of a 'filler' but I wanted to get Naru and Sasuke more close together before... well, don't say but I bet you can think for what. And the idea with that came while writing, first I wanted to do that when they are at Tazunas home but I liked this idea more

See ya


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys here I am again! Quick I think, but well. Because I may have no time to write the next week (or maybe some longer) I thought I'll make 3 parts of the journey instead of only 2. And by the way, I think that the vote for the bloodline will end after Chapter 9. So if you still want to cast a vote, do it now. Another question I have is: Shorter Chapters and quicker updates, or longer chapters and longer wait for updates. Some feedback at that would be nice.

And thank you for all the reviews so far. And now, enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Journey to Wave (part 2) 

None of the genin or Tazuna noticed the genjutsu and just walked past it, which could be fatal later on...

Kakashi was already walking in the back of the group waiting for something to happen. He wondered if these hiding ninjas would be after them, Tazuna, just waiting for someone else or maybe hiding from other shinobi who hunted them. He hoped it would be one of the latter and continued walking. His students were walking in front and on the side of their client, protecting him. Naru was in the front, Sasuke on the left and Shikamaru on the right. They all just walked past the little puddle on the path, not even noticing it.

After the whole group including Kakashi was past the puddle two shinobi emerged out of it and dispelled the genjutsu after they were out of it. '_Hmm they are around chuunin level, I wonder if my team will be able to handle them..._' Kakashi wondered and waited for them to attack them. He didn't have to wait long until they attacked and like he thought they first went after him. After all he was the strongest of the small group.

They threw the chain connected to their gauntlets quickly around Kakashi and with a strong pull from both of them, Kakashi was shredded to pieces. That was the sight the genin saw when they noticed the missing-nin starting to attack them. The three kids were shocked and Tazuna was nearly wetting his pants. The two shinobi just smirked and got ready to continue to cause carnage.

"Good job Gozu" said the first of the two.

"Thank you Meizu. One dead, four to go!" the one named Gozu answered and quickly rushed towards our three genin protecting their client who was shaking in fear.

The two missing-nin from Kiri quickly advanced to them. Waiting for them to attack Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. "You protect Tazuna in case they try to attack him. Naru and myself will engage them and try to defeat them" he told the lazy genin who just nodded and got in front of the bridge builder, kunai drawn. Now turning to Naru he again began to talk "We need to cut their chain somehow, that could make it a lot easier to fight them" Naru nodded and took a shuriken out of her weapon pouch. She looked Sasuke in the eyes and nodded. He nodded back and they ran to engage the two chunin. While running towards them Sasuke took a kunai out of his weapon punch and waited for his lov- eh team mate to do the first move.

He didn't have to wait long because when the missing-nins were near them they extended their chain and tried to wrap the chain around Naru's body and do the same they did to Kakashi. But before they could do so, she quickly tossed the shuriken in her hand at the chain. The small metal star hit the chain dragging it with itself and hitting the tree behind them. Sasuke quickly reacted and threw the kunai in his hand the same direction Naru threw her shuriken and the kunai hit the small hole in the star holding it in place and making it harder for them to be removed. All this happened in only one to two seconds.

The two brothers tried to advance further but they were unable to because the chain connected to their gauntlets was now pinned to the tree behind them. After some tries of getting the chain out the lock on the tree they noticed that they were unable to and needed to do something different quickly, because they were easy targets right now. Looking at each other they nodded and Meizu said "Release" and after the genin heard a soft 'click' the chain fell from their gloves. Now the missing nin were able to move freely again and Naru and Sasuke quickly took a defensive stance waiting for their attackers. And they didn't have to wait long. Gozu went after Sasuke and Meizu attacked Naru, separating the two genin during the assault.

* * *

With Sasuke: 

Sasuke was keeping up with Gozu. After he saw the demon brother's gauntlets he thought that there had to be something different about them except the chain which was connected between them earlier. And because they were kind of sharp it would be a bad idea to parry an attack with it because it would only cut himself. So what he was doing now was dodging the attacks from the gauntlets and blocking the other ones.

After a while of dodging and blocking, Sasuke finally saw an opening in his opponent's defence during his attack. After he sidestepped a punch to his right Gozu had no defence up on his left side and Sasuke used this opportunity for his advantage. Reacting quickly he did a spin-kick to his head causing Gozu to loose his balance and stumble to his right from the force of the kick. Sasuke didn't want him to regain his balance and went after him, delivering a strong uppercut to the missing nins jaw sending him flying to the ground a few meters behind him. But the Uchiha still wasn't done. Jumping a bit back to get some distance between him and Gozu he went through some hand seals ending on the tiger seal and taking a deep breath. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he exclaimed and shot a huge fireball at Gozu who was still lying on the ground.

Gozu had to react quickly or this would hurt. At the last moment he was able to roll to the side avoiding being burned by the fireball. Sasuke grimaced at that and engaged him in taijutsu battle again.

* * *

With Naru: 

Naru was doing as well as Sasuke. She could keep up with Meizu but she noticed that he had more experience than her. This could maybe lead to him taking the upper hand in this battle. Trying to dodge the strike from his gauntlet she didn't see the kick aimed at her gut and got hit with it dead on and was sent flying back. She landed on her back but got up quickly again. After all she had experienced worse in her live. Standing again she looked around but couldn't find her enemy anywhere. '_Where is he? In front... no... Left... no... Right... no... Behind... no... Underneath... no... That leaves-_' she thought and quickly looked up. In the last second she saw him trying to hit her with an axe-kick from above her, but she was able to dodge the attack with a back flip. Landing on her feet again she noticed that Meizu wasn't really happy that she avoided the attack. She smirked and got into an offensive stance. Now it was her turn to attack.

With that she rushed forward trying to hit some pressure points. She aimed for the one in the arms and shoulders with the intent to render them useless for now. If she would be able to do this the fight should be easy to win for her. Aiming her punches at Meizu she was twisting and turning around avoiding his counter attacks and always hitting some pressure point in his arms or shoulder. Some she even hit more often. Meizu on the other side was unlucky that he didn't notice what Naru was trying to do the whole time. He was blocking all her strikes and trying to counter with punches or kicks but was unable to hit her. He had to admit that she was quick but she had no power behind her attacks. He was wondering why she only trained her speed, but her attacks were so weak. He didn't even feel pain after he blocked a punch.

After some time and more hit pressure points, which Meizu still hadn't noticed, Naru jumped back getting some distance between herself and her enemy. After that she smirked evilly at him which made the missing-nin feel kind of uneasy.

* * *

With Sasuke: 

Sasuke was still engaged in taijutsu with Gozu and the fact that he needed to be careful of that gauntlet of his wasn't making this fight easier. While dodging, blocking and counter attacking he was thinking about what to do. '_Damn it! If I had my Sharingan already I would be able to end this quickly. And I need to end this quickly... I am already beginning to get tired. Damn it! Wait... Maybe I can use the new fire jutsu I learned. But I only have one shot, I don't have that much wire with me and it will be hard to aim without the Sharingan. By the way, I am still wondering how they got that jutsu... after all it was an Uchiha technique... Damn, this has to wait for later!_'

Sasuke needed to get some distance between himself and Gozu and he found his chance when he tried to kick him again. After ducking under his leg he did an upwards kick into his gut and then jumped backwards, away from the missing-nin and during this he managed to kick him in the face sending him flying back. That was the time he needed to prepare his attack. He took a shuriken and some wire out of his weapon pouch and tied it on the shuriken. When Gozu was up again Sasuke began to smirk. Sasuke then tossed the shuriken at the former Kiri ninja which was easily dodged by the chuunin.

"That was all?" Gozu said while laughing and didn't notice that wire was attached to the shuriken. He also never noticed that Sasuke began pulling on the wire which caused the shuriken to change its direction and began to tie up the missing-nin. Gozu gasped when he felt the wire around himself and only thought '_SHIT!_' He was unable to move. But he thought that this was the whole attack and that there wouldn't be more to come. How wrong he was...

"Game over" was all Sasuke said before he put the wire into his mouth and began to do hand seals. Serpent... Dragon... Hare...Tiger... After the four seals he took a deep breath and exclaimed 'Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu' and breathed out a trail of fire which was running along the wire. Gozu's eyes widened before he was engulfed by the fire and began to scream in agony. When the fire died down the missing-nin just fell forward on his face.

* * *

With Naru: 

"Good fight, you lost" Naru said and smiled at his enemy who just looked at her if she had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?" he shouted angrily. He thought that she was mocking him.

"Just wait" she answered still smiling.

Meizu just took his arms back up and got into his fighting stance. "You-" he began but stopped when he couldn't feel his arms anymore and just fell down to his side. "What the...?!" he thought out loud and looked at the now giggling black-haired girl.

"I bet you wondered why my attacks were so weak right? Well, I didn't wanted to punch you hard, I aimed for the pressure points in your arms and shoulders." she explained and his eyes widen. He then rushed at her full of rage, trying to somehow hit her. But without his arms it was really hard to do that. "You should give up now and admit your defeat." Naru said while dodging his futile attacks. But instead of making him give up the fight he got even angrier. Naru just sighed. She had to end it now before he would be able to use his arms again. After she dodged a kick she quickly put both of her hands on his shoulders, jumped up and kicked him with both feet in his face. During that she let go of his shoulders sending the two of them flying into different directions. She flipped in mid air and began making some hand seals. After she landed on her feet again she exclaimed her prepared technique. 'Futon: Daitoppa' and sent a powerful wave of wind at Meizu who was just getting up after the kick. But when he saw the attack it was already too late and he got directly hit by it and was send flying backwards even further. He stopped when he hit a tree and fell unconscious.

* * *

Somewhere in a tree: 

A certain grey haired man was hiding in a tree watching the fight taking place in front of him. After all he wanted to see what his genin were able to do already and on what level they were fighting. '_Sasuke is doing well and so is Naru. I can see some flaws in their styles but not that bad._' he thought and continued to watch the fight between them. After Sasuke and Naru finished them Kakashi stood up. '_Time to stop hiding I think. The demon brothers are at least chuunin level so that means that Naru and Sasuke are chuunin level as well._' And he disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared again next to Shikamaru and Tazuna.

* * *

Shikamaru and Tazuna were still awestruck from the fights that had taken place in front of them. Shikamaru knew that his team mates were stronger than him but he never thought that they would be able to defeat chuunin level ninja. He had to do some training to catch up to them. 

Tazuna on the other side was thinking about how he mocked them earlier. Calling them brats and some things like that. Now he saw what these kids were able to do and to say that they were little weak brats was a huge understatement. He was now even thinking that these brats were able to protect him so he could finish his bridge and help his country out of poverty.

And when Kakashi appeared next to them Shikamaru and Tazuna nearly fainted due to the shock. After all they thought he was dead. But when they saw that Naru and Sasuke kind of didn't care that he was standing there Shikamaru was able to put some things together. He just looked over to where they supposed Kakashi's body or the rest of it and he only saw cut logs. '_Kawarimi no Jutsu... __Why haven't I thought about that earlier..._' he thought and sighed. But Tazuna still didn't see that.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted and raised his hand, smiling behind his mask.

"Took you long enough sensei" Naru said annoyed. She was now standing a few meters behind her sensei with Sasuke by her side.

"But --- the chain --- he --- and --- dead --- what the?!" was all Tazuna was able to mention at the moment, pointing at Kakashi and the logs lying on the ground. The shinobi sighed.

"I think we should explain what happened" Naru began "Kakashi just used a basic technique before he got caught in the chain. It's called the Kawarimi no Jutsu and it allows the user to replace himself with some object nearby. So the demon brothers just cut a log Kakashi replaced himself with."

Tazuna just 'ohhhed' nodding. He kind of understood what happened. Well, he didn't care what happened. It only mattered that Kakashi was alive.

"But Tazuna-san, I have some questions for you. First, why did you lie about the mission objectives? You only told us that we would face bandits and not ninjas." Kakashi asked their client who began to look a bit uneasy.

"You see... Wave is really poor. Gato controls all of the shipping routes, creating a monopoly by isolating the country from the outside world. This is making it impossible for us to import or export anything freely. He also is a cruel and greedy man doing everything to achieve what he wants. All these problems are leading to the fact that Wave hasn't enough money to pay for a higher ranked mission than C. The bridge I am building will help the country and we will be able to trade with other countries again thus helping the country out of its poverty." Tazuna explained why he lied about the mission objectives. Team seven was listening and after the bridge builder finished they looked at their sensei waiting for his opinion.

"Hmm... This is at least a B-rank mission. I am not the one to say if we continue. What do you think?" he asked his genin. Naru, Sasuke and Shikamaru thought about that. Kakashi already knew what they were going to say. Naru and Sasuke would want to continue because they would be able to face strong enemies and Shikamaru would probably say something about 'troublesome'.

"I say we continue..." Shikamaru said to Kakashi's amazement. "It's troublesome but we can't just abandon someone who needs the help." Naru and Sasuke could only nod to what Shikamaru had said.

"Good we will continue. But Tazuna, you'll have to pay the rest of the money you owe Konoha when Wave is better again." and Tazuna just nodded.

"Sensei, I have a question. Why did you not help us in the fight?" asked a curious Naru and waited for their sensei to answer. Sasuke wanted to know the answer too. After all they could have gotten killed in that fight.

"I just wanted to see if you can handle them. If you would have been beaten badly I would have interfered." he said with one of his eye smiles. Just when he wanted to continue with the journey Sasuke was down on one of his knees. The fight had taken a lot out him, especially the last technique. "I think we should rest for now and continue tomorrow"

Everyone nodded and they put up their tents again. After they ate everyone went into their tent. Naru helped Sasuke in their tent because he was really tired and glad that he would be able to sleep now. But he would never admit that to anyone.

When Naru and Sasuke were alone in their tent Naru just hugged him. "I am glad that you didn't get seriously injured during your fight Sasuke-kun". Sasuke smiled and hugged her back. He whispered "I am glad that nothing happened to you too" which made Naru smile. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they both lay down in their tent and both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Jutsu list: 

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu:** Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu: **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

**Futon: Daitoppa: **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

* * *

This was the chapter. Hope you liked it. 

And thx to my beta reader Nightblade888.

See ya!


	10. AN

**Not a chapter**

Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that I don't have the time to continue my story for at least another month I think. I don't have much time at the moment because it's my last year in school and next month I have my last exams and I need to learn for that. I also just finished my last tests which were important that was why I couldn't write anything up to yet, at all i wasn't at the computer for about 2-3 weeks, maybe just an hour per week. I'll try to continue writing after I finished my last exam in school.

Till then and see you guys in about a month.


	11. Chapter 9

Hey I am back again with a new chapter. The vote about Narus bloodline is over and she got... you'll see

Anyway, I have finished my exams now and I should have more time to write again. I also started writing another story, but I won't say what it's about. I just hope I'll have enough time to finish the next chapter faster... if my girlfriend _allows_ it :p

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Journey to Wave (part 3) 

The next morning they quickly packed up and were on their way to Tazuna's house. Everyone seemed calm but that was only on the outside. Tazuna still feared for his life. Naru and Sasuke were excited and hoped for strong enemies they could fight. Shikamaru thought everything was just 'too troublesome' and Kakashi was worried about his team. He knew that the chances were high that the next enemy ninjas they would meet was at least Jonin level and that his three genins wouldn't stand a chance against that. He just had to protect them so that nothing would happen to them and that he wouldn't loose anyone on his team... again...

After some time walking, they came to the coast and everyone got on the boat waiting for them, after all they had to get on an island and it would far too hard for them to walk over there on the water and they were not able to that right now too. So this was the best way for it. First they used the motor on the boat but when they neared the island it was turned off because they didn't want to be heard. When they reached the island they bid farewell to the owner of the boat and began to walk the rest of the way to Tazuna's house.

They started walking again hoping to arrive at Tazuna's house quickly. Naru was walking in the front, Shikamaru on the left, Sasuke on the right and Kakashi behind Tazuna. Everyone was on guard because they knew that Gato definitely had hired more shinobi or at least some thugs to kill the old bridge builder. Even Kakashi wasn't really reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He was just holding it in his hands, but not reading. Watching the area around him while pretending to be read give off the image of not being on guard, maybe he would fool some low-level shinobi or thugs with that but a Jonin would not attacks reckless. But he was confident in himself that he could take on the stronger ninja, as long as they were not S-Class. That would be difficult, even for the famous 'Copy Ninja Kakashi'.

'Boring...' Naru mentally said to no one in particular but she wasn't alone in her own mindscape. Who would forget the queen of the demons who resided in her mindscape, who had heard what she just mentally said.

'**Well Kit. Be happy as long as it's like this. You don't really want to fight a really strong enemy yet.**' the fox demon told her, amused by the fact that her container couldn't wait to fight these so-called 'strong enemies'. Kyuubi wasn't dumb. She knew, like Kakashi, that the next shinobi would be on a higher level than the ones they already fought. They were most likely just there to gauge the strength of the hired bodyguards. Also she knew that Naru wouldn't be able to defeat a Jonin level shinobi, she maybe could defeat a high-level chuunin with the demon's chakra. But more she wasn't able to do yet.

'Oh, come on Kyu-chan! This walking is so boring... Nothing is happening and I want to test myself and show how strong I am!' she exclaimed enthusiastically.

'**I know that...but, first of all you should always keep your surroundings in check because there is always the possibility that -!'** Kyuubi suddenly stopped in her talk about staying on guard because she could feel something…there was something hiding in one of the bushes, and that person wasn't weak. The demon could feel with her much higher senses how much chakra the person had even if he suppressed it. This person had at least as much chakra as Kakashi which meant that the possibility for a Jonin level enemy hiding there was really high. She quickly stopped this train of thought and started to talk to Naru again. '**Kit, someone is hiding in the bush next to you, on the right!**'

But before Kyuubi could warn her that this person is really strong the blond girl already had taken out a kunai, jumped a few feet to the front while turning to the right and threw it into the bush. This of course startled all the remaining men and the Konoha genin quickly took out a kunai too and stepped in front of Tazuna defending him from whatever Naru had seen. Kakashi on the other hand only raised his head and watched what all this was about. He had sensed something there too but it wasn't strong, only a faint trace of chakra.

Taking out another kunai, Naru waited for that person to come out. But nothing moved and nothing could be heard. Had she hit? Had she killed the person or just wounded them?

In her cage Kyuubi sighed. '**Kit... The mysterious person is...'** but when she was about to finish the leaves of the bush began to rustle. Everyone tensed. Tazuna out of fear, Naru and Sasuke out of excitement and a bit of fear, Shikamaru was a bit excited after having witnessed his teammates fight but mostly he just thought 'troublesome' and Kakashi tensed slightly, being ready for everything. The rustling became stronger and the genin readied their weapons and Kakashi narrowed his porn book slightly. The rustling again became stronger and now the Genin were ready to attack what ever was coming out of the bush. And finally they got a glimpse at something white before... a small white rabbit jumped out of the bush. They could see that his fur was cut on the top of the head, probably from the thrown kunai.

When everyone realized what has stepped out of the bush they just turned to look at Naru who sheepishly scratched the back of her head smiling embarrassed with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"WHAT THE?" shouted Tazuna after nearly getting a heart attack "NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN BRAT!" Sasuke just sighed putting away the weapon in his hand and Shikamaru voiced his thought by letting out a 'troublesome' while shaking his head. Kakashi had one of his favorite eye-smiles and continued to pretend to be reading.

'_A white rabbit... During this time of the year..._' Kakashi thought. He knew something was off and he was on guard more than before.

Naru on the other hand, was shouting at Kyuubi for making her doing something embarrassing like that. She only stopped when her tenant shouted a rather loud '**SHUT UP!**' Now again listening to the fox's explanations, the Kyuubi began. '**As I wanted to say... the person is not anymore in the bush... Well where are they now...**' Kyuubi trailed off trying to find the person but was cut off by a loud shout of Kakashi.

"GET DOWN!!!"

Acting quickly, Kakashi pulled down Tazuna and Shikamaru who he was able to reach. He hoped that Naru and Sasuke were able to duck just in time which they were just able to. But not without a sign to show how close it was. Some of Naru's hair slowly fluttered to the ground, something had nearly cut of their heads.

Then they heard a loud 'thud'. Turning around, they saw what nearly hit them; a giant sword was sticking in a tree behind them. Everyone just sighed and thought '_Phew... That was close..._' But they quickly got out of their shock and stood around Tazuna guarding him from the danger. That's when they heard someone laughing like a maniac. They were looking around trying to find the source of the noise, but they couldn't find anything. When they turned, they saw that there was a man standing on the huge weapon laughing.

The man had short black hair and his face was covered in bandages. He wore a forehead protector but the metal plate was turned to the left side of his head. On the metal plate was the mark of Kirigakure. He had no shirt but you could see the leader band on which he had to hold his giant sword on the back. His shorts were grey and on his forearms and lower part of his legs he wore black and white bands.

"So that's the reason why the Demon Brothers failed, Hatake Kakashi from Konoha also know as 'Copy Ninja Kakashi'. No wonder they lost to someone like you" said the unknown ninja while laughing. After he finished he jumped off his blade and landed safely on the ground. Leaning his sword on his shoulder which he pulled out directly after he jumped off it. He waited for Kakashi to answer.

"If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the 'demon of the mist' and former member of the 'Seven swordsmen of the Mist'. What brings you here?" Kakashi asked the now identified Zabuza while putting his favorite book away.

"Well Kakashi, I came for that old man over there" he said, pointing at Tazuna "Just give him to me and you all can move on without problems."

"I am really sorry but I can't do that... It seems that I won't be able to just go on without a fight, right?" Kakashi asked the famous Demon of the Mist and pulling his forehead protector off his left eye. "I think I'll need this then."

"I am honored that you already use your sharingan." He said and did a few hand seals. Smiling under his bandages he muttered 'Kirigakure no Jutsu'. The area around Zabuza quickly began to envelop in a dense mist decreasing the visibility drastically.

"Stay near Tazuna and guard him, Zabuza is out of your league, I'll fight him." Kakashi said and got into a defensive stance waiting for his opponent.

The three genin quickly gathered around their client, kunai ready. They all could feel the killer intent Zabuza was leaking out and it had different effects on them. Shikamaru was scared, never having felt something like this before. Sasuke was also scared but not as much as Shikamaru. Having felt killing intent before by the Uchiha Massacre from his brother. Naru on the other hand wasn't affected by this. She had felt a lot of this in her whole life, being chased by angry mobs, attacked by villagers and shinobi made her experience this in her early life and kind of getting used to it. Another fact was that she felt worse killing intent from Kyuubi when she pissed her of once or twice...

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you with my life" Kakashi said trying to calm down his students. Letting out some his chakra for a few seconds he cleared a bit of the dense mist making it easier for them to see.

"Are you sure Copy Cat? You know that I am a master in the silent killing" they heard Zabuza saying from somewhere. They couldn't exactly say where he was.

"Don't let your guard down or you'll be dead before you even realize it" Kakashi warned them and still tried to find his enemy, and with that, the real fight began.

Kakashi wasn't able to find his enemy but after a sew seconds Zabuza began to talk again. "Liver, lungs, spine, sub clavicle vein, jugular vein, brain, kidneys or heart... A lot of choices..." Zabuza said while hiding in the mist he created. The genin waited; after all they couldn't do more. Trying to stay calm they tightened their hold on their weapons.

They stood ready, waiting for their enemy. Even after about a minute nothing happened. The genin were all thinking something along the lines of '_What's going on?_' and '_When is he going to attack?_' when they suddenly felt a slight breeze behind them. "It's over..." the missing-nin whispered, standing between them and Tazuna ready to chop them in two pieces.

That was when Kakashi went into action. Gathering chakra into his feet he quickly released it and closed the distance between himself and Zabuza in less than a second. Before the missing-nin could react Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai into the gut. Everything was too fast for the genin to watch, they only heard the sound of something being stabbed into flesh and something drip onto the ground. Turning around they saw Kakashi between them and the enemy, they saw that Kakashi hit him and that out of his wound was pouring a lot of ... water?

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu... And now die!" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi with his sword ready. When Kakashi turned his head to face his enemy the 'Zabuza' in front of him dissolved into water. Acting quickly Zaubza swung his huge blade cutting Kakashi in two pieces and making the genin stumble backwards away from the scene. A sickening sound was heard when the blade connected with their sensei and the area was quickly doused with water once again.

Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw Kakashi dissolve into water, like his water clone did a moment before. '_He copied my technique even trough that mist?_' he wondered when he felt a kunai pressed against his throat. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" Kakashi whispered and smirked under his face mask. "But I don't think it's time for me to die yet" he continued and added more pressure to the kunai.

But all Zabuza was doing was to start laughing. "You really think you can kill me that easily?" he questioned the Konoha Jonin and with a splash the missing-nin turned into water like the other two bunshin before him.

'_Crap!_' Kakashi thought and quickly turned around blocking the sword with the kunai in his hand. They both pushed harder trying to get the upper hand. Kakashi noticed that Zabuza was stronger und quickly jumped back avoiding the sword which was now sticking in the ground were Kakashi once stood. Quickly pulling the sword out of the ground Zabuza dashed at Kakashi again. They fought for a while, when Zabuza quickly brought his sword above his head intending to slice Kakashi in two. He brought his weapon down only to miss the copy cat and again sticking the sword into the ground. This was his chance Kakashi thought, he would need to pull the blade out again and during this time he would have his guard down. So he charged but didn't think that Zabuza was waiting for it and instead off pulling the sword out he just grabbed it and kicked Kakashi in his chest sending him flying into the nearby lake.

Kakashi quickly tried to get out of the water, but when his head was out of the water he wondered why the water felt so strange. It was a lot harder to swim in it than normal. All his questions were answered when he noticed Zabuza standing next to him. Before he could react, he was caught in a sphere of water.

"Suirō no Jutsu" Zabuza whispered and grinned. '_The fight is over... These brats won't be able to do anything against me_' he thought and formed a one-handed seal with his left hand. His right hand had to stay connected to the water prison or it would dissolve and Kakashi would be free again. But having mastered the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, he was able to do them easily with just a one-handed seal. '_That should be enough for them and it's more fun watching like this. If they are able to beat my clone I can still create more._' he thought and grinned even more, waiting for his clone to kill his target and the brats.

Kakashi wanted to tell his students to flee, but Naru began to talk first. "Before you tell us to run sensei, we won't. Even if we are able to flee Zabuza will soon find us and without you we won't stand a chance..." She turned around to look at her teammates who could only nod. She was right after all. They needed to get Kakashi out of that prison to stay alive. But what could they do against a Jonin? They were risking their lives here...'_We need to get the real Zabuza away from the water sphere... But with the clone running around attacking us it will be difficult. So we need to destroy it first and then quickly focus on the real one._' Naru thought.

With a loud laugh the Zabuza clone started to rush at the genin. Shikamaru quickly reacted and tried to catch him with his Kagemane no Jutsu but the clone was just too quick and avoided the stretching shadow. Now standing in front of Naru, he tried to hit her with his sword, but Naru let herself fall to the ground just in time to avoid it. Zabuza quickly stopped the sword and brought it down to finish the black haired girl, but when the sword connected with Naru there was only a small cloud of smoke. Wondering where his target now was he started to look for her.

The other two genins quickly saw their chance. Shikamaru took some shuriken and Sasuke started to do some hand seals. Just when the Uchiha finished his set of seals he gave a quick nod to Shikamaru who also nodded in response. Shikamaru quickly threw the metal stars at the missing-nin who just turned around in time to block them with the flat side of his sword. But now the clone fixed his attention on the lazy genin and Sasuke quickly attacked him with his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. But Zabuza wasn't a Jonin for nothing and acting on reflex he cut the fireball in two pieces.

"Ok brats, play time is over!" the clone exclaimed and tried to charge at Sasuke but found that he couldn't move.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success" he heard a lazy voice from behind him. Turning his head towards Shikamaru the clone glared at him. Shikamaru could feel that he wouldn't be able to hold him much longer. That was when Naru appeared next to Sasuke.

She started doing some seals which Sasuke already knew. He smirked and began doing hand seals, knowing what she wanted to do.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Fūton: Daitoppa!"

They announced their techniques and both mixed making them both stronger then they would have been alone. Just like against Kakashi during their first test. The clone's eyes widened. If he would get hit by that attack he would be destroyed. So he began trying harder to get out of this Nara kids technique but it was to no avail. A second later there was a huge explosion... the fireball had hit its target. At least they thought and hoped it did.

Everyone was waiting for the smoke to disappear. They wanted to know what happened. When they finally were able to see they only saw a crater and nothing more. The genins grinned and turned to their sensei and Zabuza, ready to get him out of there. But when they wanted to get into action they suddenly froze when they heard a voice behind them.

"You think you can destroy me with something like that?" the clone taunted and smirked under his mask. They wondered what happened because Shikamaru had him in his Kagemane no Jutsu but when they saw him on his knees and hands panting they knew what happened: chakra exhaustion. He couldn't hold the technique long enough and when he broke it the clone had enough time to escape the blast from Naru and Sasuke.

Before any of them could react, the clone backhanded Sasuke into a nearby tree. "Sasuke-kun!" Naru shouted only to be kicked into the chest sending her the opposite direction of Sasuke. "You are the first one to die..." the clone said raising his sword while walking over to Naru who was lying on her back trying to stand up. Sasuke was also trying hard to stand up after that direct hit but wasn't doing any better than Naru. He wanted to protect her... He didn't want to see someone close to him die again in front of his eyes because he was too weak to do something. When the Zabuza clone stood before Naru with his sword above his head he just closed his eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next. '_I am sorry I am not strong enough to protect you..._' he thought.

Kakashi was looking away from the scene. He also couldn't stand seeing one of his students die. He swore to protect them but was unable to. '_I am sorry Obito... I wasn't able to save you and I won't be able to protect my team... again..._' he thought while waiting for everything to end. Shikamaru was doing the same like Kakashi and Sasuke.

'_This is the end, huh?_' Naru thought when Zabuza had the sword above his head. She closed her eyes and waited. She didn't want to die. Not now when she just started to find people who acknowledged her for who she was. She didn't want to leave the old man, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru and Sasuke... At the thought of Sasuke she blushed a bit but it quickly vanished. Balling her fists on the ground she could feel the anger rise in her and also that she was scared to die now. Closing her eyes she waited for the end. Suddenly she could feel a slight stinging in her eyes. She wondered what it was and knew that even with Kyuubi's chakra, nothing could help her because her body wouldn't move. But what was this stinging in her eyes? Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the slicing of the sword through the wind. '_NOOOOO!_' she screamed inside her head until the sword hit with a rather strange sound. It didn't sound like metal hitting flesh. It sounded more like metal hitting the ground...

When she opened her eyes she could see something brown in front of her... The ground was raised and formed a wall, a strong wall at that. It has protected her from the clones attack and before she could do anything, the wall turned into earth spikes which impaled the clone destroying it.

At the sound of splashing water everyone of team 7 looked at the scene before them. There sat Naru on the ground wide eyed with earth spikes protruding in front of her. But the strange thing about Naru's eyes, were that they were pitch-black with a white slit irises. '_I have never heard of a bloodline like that!_' everyone thought at that moment.

When Naru turned her head to look at Zabuza and Kakashi she could see a lot of what seemed like blue air swirling around them and the water sphere was a shining blue. She wondered what that all was about. But she quickly put that aside. After all, they needed to use that opportunity to free Kakashi. But again: How?

Her question was answered itself when the earth spikes began to expand towards the real Zabuza who's eyes widened at the speed with which they were coming at him. He quickly created another clone and tried to intercept these spikes only to have it destroyed by the force behind the attacks. Zabuza's eye's widened even more. He had two options: let go of the technique or get impaled by these deadly spikes. He chose the first option and let go to avoid the attack aimed at him. And with that Kakashi was free again.

When Naru saw that her sensei was free again she was glad. Her eyes slowly turned back to their normal blue and the earth spikes fell down. Naru wanted to see the rest of the fight between her sensei and Zabuza but she was too exhausted. Those spikes she created took a lot of chakra and she didn't even know how she did that. So all she did was fall backwards on her back and gave in into unconsciousness.

"Damn that brat!" Zabuza cursed and tried to quickly kill Naru only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"This is our fight now... Zabuza" he said in a low tone, Sharingan spinning wildly. Zabuza just sneered at him.

"I beat you once now, the second time won't be hard!" he exclaimed and started a set of hand seals which were copied by Kakashi.

"I fell once for that trick, but I won't be falling for something like that again" he answered and continued to copy the seals Zabuza was making.

When they both finished at the same seal both announced their technique. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" With that the water behind the shinobi began to rise in the shape of two dragons. Both dragons looked at each other before attacking and destroying each other. Zabuza quickly stared another set of seals which where again copied by the copy cat Kakashi.

"You know Kakashi, you are not that bad with your sharingan of yours." he said.

"Thanks but you aren't that bad either. But I'll have to end this now" he answered and quickly cast a genjutsu on Zabuza. The small distraction caused Zabuza to stop his technique just before he finished. He got back to reality when he heard Kakashi "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" All he could see was the mass of water he got hit with.

Zabuza was lying under a tree exhausted from his fight. "So you win this round Kakashi..." he told the approaching shinobi who intended to finish what he started.

"Indeed..." he said and got ready to kill him. But suddenly two senbon needles connected with Zabuza's neck, killing him instantly. With a 'poof' and a small cloud of smoke there appeared a hunter-nin from Kiri.

"Thank you for helping me kill Zabuza. I've been hunting him for long time now" the young shinobi said and after Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse he nodded to him. After lifting the ninja up on his shoulders, the hunter disappeared in the same fashion as before.

"Strange..." Kakashi wondered but shrugged it off. He needed to get to his team and quickly headed to them after he ate a soldier pill to restore his chakra which was drained after using his Sharingan for such a long time. When he arrived he saw Shikamaru and Sasuke on their knees next to an unconscious Naru, checking if everything is alright with her. "You don't have worry. She only used up her chakra. Tazuna, how long till we arrive at your house where we can rest a bit after a fight like that?" he asked the bridge builder who was just sitting on his ass gawking at the ninjas in front of him.

"Huh? Ohhh! We are nearly there...follow me" he answered and got up. With that Kakashi picked up Naru bridal style. "You two can walk on your own?" he asked the two male members of team 7 who nodded and began to follow their client.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hiding Mist Technique

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Technique

Suirō no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Dragon Blast Technique

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique

* * *

Hope you liked it. And thx to my beta reader.

About Narus bloodline:

First of all, it has no name yet. Give me suggestions because: I am really bad at thinking of names...

Narus bloodline is of the Uzumaki clan and it's descend from the Byakugan. The mutated version of it has different abilitys. It can't look through walls,cannot see into the distance and has not the ability of the 360 degree field of vision. The eyesight stays 'normal'. Also it isn't able to see the chakra points and inner chakra coil system. The abilitys of the bloodline are: Seeing chakra in the air, in the techniques used, how its molded, etc... and being able to control chakra outside the body easily. Also, with a lot of training it was possible for an Uzumaki to do all his/her techniques without handseals while their bloodline was activated because the could remember the way the chakra was molded and use their bloodline to do it without using the handseals. The eyes get totally black when the bloodline is activated.

But Narus version of the Uzumaki bloodline is different because of the Kyuubi. The demonic chakra mutated it and now she can also control the elements with ease and creating them from thin air / from the ground (fire, water, earth, wind, lightning - wood, ice - light, darkness) The bloodline has now three levels, like the Sharingan, and with each level Naru can controll more elements. First level fire, water, earth, wind, lightning ; Second level wood and ice ; Third level light and darkness. The Kyuubis influence on the bloodline is shown with the slitted iris.

With this I hope everyone understand what Narus bloodline is capable of... I know it's badly described but well, I am tired right now and my girlfriend is telling me to turn off the computer. But I wanted to get this chapter online today! Maybe I am gonna rewrite the part about her bloodline later, if I find the time and want to.

See Ya!


	12. Chapter 10

Well, hello everyone! I AM BACK yeah! I had a lot of stuff to do those past months and wasn't able to write at all. I had started my apprenticeship and got a new girlfriend. And I think you guys know how much time work and a girlfriend can take? Anyway, this is the new chapter I have been writing on. It's not re-read to find big mistakes but I couldn't contact my beta-reader yet and don't want that you don't know how the story goes on. I really have to say that I almost forgot my story, if it wasn't for all the mails I got telling me ''Review alert'' , ''Fav. Story'', etc... and because of that I found back my old way to the story. Hopefully I am able to update much quicker now, I thought about writing a bit in the freetime I have at work, but dunno if I am able. Time will tell.

Other than that I have to say that I started a new story before I ''took a break'' in writing. I just have finished one chapter so far but never uploaded it yet. So, I am going to upload it now too :) So maybe you can look into it. Don't know if I will continue the new story but if I get enough feedback I think I will.

AND I WON'T DROP THIS STORY. I AM NOT PLANNING ON DOING SO.

But enough talk, just read and review :) enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10 – Training

Team 7 arrived at Tazunas house not long after their battle with Zabuza. When they reached it Tazuna opened the door and stepped in, waving at the ninjas to step inside.

''Tsunami, I am back!'' he shouted and after that you could hear footsteps coming out of another room.Out of a room to their right came a woman, obviously Tsunami who was called by Tazuna. She had dark long hair and black eyes. She was wearing a normal civilian outfit.

Seeing Tazuna her eyes lit up with happiness and she run over to him and began hugging him. ''Father you're back! I was so worried...'' she said while hugging him.

Tazuna began to chuckle. ''You don't need to be worried about me, the super bridge builder! I also had these super ninja from Konoha protect me on my way back home.'' he said after he broke out of the hug and pointed at team 7. ''Team 7, meet my daughter Tsunami. Tsunami this is Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and the last one is-'' he began only to be interrupted by a shocked Tsunami who quickly ran to Naru and checked on her if everything is alright.

''Oh my god! What happened to the girl? Is everything alright?'' she began feeling if she had fever or anything else. This continued until Kakashi began to speak.

''You don't need to worry Tsunami-san. She's alright, she just needs some time to rest. And by the way, her name is Naru.'' he finished and showed her one of his eye-smiles.

Tsunami was a bit embarrassed after she over-reacted like this. ''Ok, then bring her in a room upstairs. Follow me'' she said and began to walk up the stairs, followed by the rest. In a room they laid her on a futon. After that she told the men to get out of the room because Tsunami wanted to get Naru out of the sweaty clothes and wash them for her.

All started to walk out except Sasuke. It looked like he wanted to see a naked Naru and that he was a pervert to Tsunami. But he didn't intend to stay there he just was thinking about a lot of stuff, like killing his brother, what to do with Naru, how to escape his fan-girls in Konoha and all that important stuff Sasuke always is thinking about. So he didn't hear Tsunami saying them to leave the room. He got out of his thought when Tsunami repeated herself and he heard some giggling behind him.

''You didn't hear me boy? Get out of the room.'' Tsunami repeated and waited for him to leave. Kakashi was still giggling when he opened his mouth to speak again.

''You know Tsunami-san, there isn't much Sasuke hasn't seen of Naru yet.'' he said with a perverted giggle and you could see that he was smiling underneath his mask.

It sounded like Sasuke was a pervert who is peeking at girls while changing or while they take a bath, like this author of these damned Icha Icha books. But before she could do or say anything Sasuke was rushing out of the room, blushing like a tomato. Shikamaru just sighed thinking 'troublesome' and followed. After that Kakashi and Tazuna left the room. So Tsunami took Narus clothes and put a cover over her who now was left in only her bra and panties. Tsunami after all couldn't find Narus clothes which were sealed in scrolls. She was a normal person after all. Then she went out of the room and went to the others in the kitchen. The clothes could wait to be washed. She would do them after she made something to eat.

* * *

Inside Narus mind...

Since Naru fell unconcious she was in her mind talking with Kyuubi. Mainly about what happened during the fight with Zabuza. After all she wanted to have some answeres about what happened and what was going on. It's not everyday that you awaken a bloodline, which Naru didn't knew yet. But she'll after her talk with the fox queen.

''Kyuu-chan, what was that all about in the fight?'' asked a curious Naru who wanted to know everything about what happened.

**''Easy kit, you just awakened a bloodline, one which I didn't have heared about yet or it may be a new one, which was created due to me sealed inside of you. I think it will be a new one.''** the mighty fox demon answered and waited for Narus reaction.

''Wow...'' was all Naru could say at the moment. She had thought about much but it didn't come to her mind that she just awakened a bloodline. And in her opinion it was just something amazing.

''So, what does it do nee-chan?'' she asked, forgetting that she just was too amazed by her bloodline to talk and now wanting to know everything about it.

**''Well, I think it makes it possible for you to see chakra, just like the Byakugan. Maybe your former bloodline which got mutated from the Byakugan or anything related to it. Also I think it makes it possible for you to controll at least one element with it, earth. That's what you did unknownly in your fight with Zabuza. First you created a shield made of earth to protect you from his attack and then you attacked him and his clones with earth spikes. You controlled everything without handseals, just with thinking about it, just with your will power.**

**When I think more about it you'll possible be able to control more elements with your bloodline and that will be because of me. Maybe you'll even be able to controll raw chakra outside your body.''** Kyuubi told Naru everything she knew and thought what her bloodline was able to do.

Naru was awstruck. Her bloodline was able to do all that, this was just... just awesome! ''But Kyuu-chan, why do you think that I'll be able to use more elements because of you and which elements would that be?'' she asked eagerly.

**''Well, I think that your bloodline is now possible to control the elements because of the effects my demonic chakra and myself had on it. You know that I was or am able to controll all the elements with ease, just with will power. So my chakra may have had some effects giving your bloodline some asppects of myself. That's what I think happened to your dojustu.''** Kyuubi said and continued to think out loud which elements she may be to controll **''Which elements you could be able to controll... well, let's see. I think first of all the five main elements: Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and Wind. Further more it could be Ice, Wood, Light and Darkness or others. These were the nine elements I was able to controll. Creating all this with just you****thinking about it would be a great trump card and could catch a lot of people of guard. Also would it come handy when you were for example captured and your hands were tied up, making it impossible for you to do handseals for other techniques.''**

Naru understood what the fox demon meant. She realized that her bloodline would be really powerfull when she was able tomaster it. The only problem with mastering it would be that no one could help her develop it for real, only give some help with it because she is the first one with eyes like these. She would give it her best to train in her bloodline.

''So what do we do now Kyuu-chan while I am out cold? I possibly can't train my bloodline in my mind, can I?'' she asked and waited for her tenant to answer on what to do.

**''Well, you can try to train with your bloodline, maybe try what you are able to do already... I don't know if you can control everything in your mind like you'll in the real world. The problem is just that this is your mind after all and everything already is doing what you want. But we can try to make it easier for you to activate your bloodline I guess, also we can do our regular stuff here. Chakra control, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu training.'' **the queen of the demons adviced. **''I think we will start with training you to activate your Dojutsu without problems. But before we start I just want to tell you: only use your bloodline if your life or the life of someone precious to you is in danger. If you get to depended on your bloodline it will give you problems if for some reason you are not able to use it. You never know what you'll face so only use your trumcard when it's really needed.'' **

Naru just nodded and both began to train...

* * *

One day later in Tazunas house...

Everyone except Naru sat in the kitchen eating breakfast which was made by Tsunami. Tsunami wasn't glaring at Sasuke anymore because Kakashi 'explained' her everything which made her just shake her head and mutter something about 'the youth nowadays...'.

Everyone was doing their normal stuff while eating. Tazun was talking to Tsunami and Inari, Kakashi was reading his favourite book, Sasuke was thinking about his usual stuff and Shikamaru was somehow sleeping, sleeping and eating. How he was able to do that, no one knew.

Naru on the other hand was still in her mind training with Kyuubi. After a day of training in her mind she was able to finally activate her bloodline when she wanted to with ease. The problem was that she still couldn't controll anything in her mindscape with it. Both, Kyuubi and Naru couldn't explain why. But their only idea was that it just was because they were in her mind. The problem with wanting to controll something with a bloodline were you already can controll everything... They would have to try it in the real world later.

Again Naru was trying to move a big stone she created in her mind. But to no avail. She tried to concentrate harder but still the stone wouldn't even budge. Sighing she deactivated her bloodline, changing her eye color from black to sky blue again.

''Damn... It's not workin...'' she was a bit disappointed but still had some hopes that it would be different in the real world. ''You think I should wake up now?''

**''Hmm... I think that would be ok. We still need to test your bloodline. If you are able to controll the elements or not. We will see. So, take your leave now.''** the fox answered.

''Ok, bye Kyuu!'' Naru answered cheerfully. Kyuubi just smiled at her and waved to her before pushing Naru out of her mind with some demonic chakra.

Downstairs they all had finished eating breakfast. Kakashi was still reading his book, sometimes giggling like the pervert he was. Inari had already left the room and Tazuna was drinking his first sake this day. Tsunami was washing the dishes while Shikamaru was... no, he wasn't sleeping. He was trying to comprehend everything that happened yesterday in the fight with Zabuza. Like: What the fuck happened with Naru? All about her unknown bloodline. No one could pinpoint what exactly it was able to do and were it came from. Was it a really rare Konoha bloodline? Was Naru coming from somewhere else? Was it just some mutation from an old bloodline? This were the questions Shikamaru was thinking about. And last but not least Sasuke finally stood up from the table and began to walk upstairs to his room. When he came by Narus room he just couldn't resist to take a look inside, just if everything was alright... He was kind of worried of her but didn't know why.

And exactly that moment Naru chose to wake up. Getting up into a sitting position she streched her body and yawned. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was someone watching into her room... a certain someone. She smiled at him and greeted him by waving.

Sasukes eyes widened. Why of all times Naru had to wake up now?! When she was sitting he saw that she still was only wearing a bra and panties. The problem was not that she was only wearing that, he had often seen girls at the lake wearing a bikini. The problem was that the bra was kind of... see-through. So he was able to cleary see Narus breasts. '_Wow..._' were his thought and slowly a drop of blood rolled out of his nose. He just couldn't get his eyes off Naru. But who would blame him?Which guy would be able to do that when you are able to see a gorgeous half naked girl?

Naru still smiled and began to giggle softly when she noticed the drop of blood under Sasuke nose. She stood up and began to rummage in her stuff which was next to her and finally found a scroll and unsealed some stuff.

And well, Kami was no on Sasuke side... That was the moment Tsunami came by and noticed Sasuke looking into Narus room. '_How nice, he is checking if everything is alright with her._' she thought and smiled. Walking up to him she opened the door a bit more. ''And, is everything alright with her Sasu-'' she started but never finished her sentence when she saw Naru with her back to them looking through her stuff. Tsunami knew what was between those two but she a women after all and the drop of blood wasn't in favour for Sasuke. Everything screamed 'PERVERT!' for the older woman and the next thing Sasuke knew was that he was flying down the stairs.

'_Why me ???_' were his thought before he crashed on the floor, face first.

Kakashi looked up from his book and snickered at the sighed. ''Got caught by Tsunami peeking on Naru?'' he said doing one of his famous eye-smiles. Shikamaru just sighed, shook his head and continued thinking. Before anyone could say more Sasuke stormed out of the house, trying to just get away from the scene.

Naru who heard all the noise just turned around ''What happened Sasu- Oh, I thought that Sasuke was still standing there making the noise.'' she said after she noticed Tsunami standing in the doorway.

Tsunami blinked getting out of her 'woman against perverts' mood. ''Oh well, Sasuke was the one making the noise'' she said while laughing sheepishly. Naru just raised an eyebrow at that. ''Anyway, do you want to take a shower Naru?'' After seeing Naru nod she continued ''Ok, then just follow me. I'll give you all the stuff you need. And by the way, I am Tsunami''

Naru quickly took her scroll with clothes and followed Tsunami into the bathroom and after she got everything she stepped into the shower. After the shower she put her hair into a low ponytail and got clothed. Then she went downstairs and was greeted by everyone except Sasuke who was nowhere to be seen. She greeted everyone and took a seat next to Shikamaru.

''I see you are feeling better already Naru.'' Kakashi said while putting his book away. That was a sign that he had some serious stuff to talk about because he normaly never put the book away unless he had a good reason.

''Yeah. How long have I been out? Thank you Tsunami.'' she said and thanked Tsunami who put something to eat infront of her.

''Just a day. But I think we have some stuff to talk about...'' Kakashi answered and waited for her reaction.

''You mean about my bloodline?'' she asked back.

''Among other things, yes.''

''Well I don't know much about it too. All I know is that it makes it possible for me to controll the elements. Which elements exactly, I can't tell yet... I don't even know where it comes from. If it's a complete new bloodline or just a mutation due to a certain 'thing' or if my parents had two different dojutsus and they mixed. I can't tell that.'' she explained.

Kakashi exactly knew what she meant with 'thing' but the others who listened were confused. '_What does she mean with 'thing'?_' they thought. ''I see... We will have to talk about it to the Hokage when we are back in Konoha. And try not to use it to much, you never know if it brings disadvantages with it.'' Kakashi said and Naru nodded.

''Naru...'' Shikamaru began. When Naru looked at him he continued. ''Do you know where your parents came from? Maybe it's a bloodline unknown to Konoha because it's not from there.''

Naru just shook her head. ''I am sorry, but I don't know anything about my parents. No one is able to tell me anything about them.'' she sad in a low voice looking down.

''Sorry...'' Shikamaru apologized and Naru just shook her head again. ''No, it's no problem.'' she said and smiled at him. But only Kakashi noticed that it was just a fake smile.

''Anyway, the other thing I wanted to talk to you about is that Zabuza is not dead...'' Kakashi told them. Everyone perked up at that.

''WHAT?!'' they all said in union.

''Yes. I thought he was dead when that hunter-nin hit him with the senbon needles. But I was wrong and I knew that after he took Zabuzas body. The problem is that a hunter-nin normaly just needs the head of the ninja he is hunting and the rest of the dead body is burned to ashes. But that hunter-nin took the whole body. That was when I knew that the ninja was a fake and working together with Zabuza.'' Kakashi explained and everyone understood. ''So we are going to train the next week. He won't be able to move at least for this time.''

With that Sasuke returned and only heard the last part about 'training'. He was eager to get stronger. ''When are we going to start training Kakashi?'' he asked.

''Hm, ah you are back Sasuke-kun. Well, I thought about... now?'' he smiled and the genins nodded. After explaining Sasuke everything they talked about they began to walk into the forest next to the house.

''What are you going to teach us sensei?'' Kakashi heard an eager Naru ask. '_Yeah I bet it's a cool Jutsu!_' she thought and waited for him to explain.

''Well, what I am going to teach you is rally important. It will help you improve really fast.'' all the genins perked up at that. '_It will quickly make me stronger_' our avenger thought while the other two thought '_It's going to help us getting stronger_' and Naru added the thought '_It's going to be a cool Jutsu!_'. Kakashi continued ''I will be teaching you...'' they were even more excited and curious now ''how to climb trees!'' he ended cheerfully and smiled at them. The genins just sweat dropped.

''WHAT?!'' they screamed in union ''We know how to climb trees sensei.'' this time it was Shikamaru who added the last part, surprising everyone that it was not his usual 'troublesome'.

''You know how to climb trees with your hands. But you dont't know how to climb trees without your hands.'' he said still smiling. The three genin just looked cunfused so Kakashi demonstrated the tree climbing exercise ending with hanging upside down from a branch. Throwing a kunai infront of each of them he tolf them ''Ok, now start by focusing the exact amount of chakra to your feet. And mark your progress with these kunais. I am off to protect Tazuna.'' and with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

With that they took the kunais and walked infront of a big tree. And the boys made their first try and ended up falling on their asses after a few steps.

'_Damn, I am already able to do that..._' Naru thought and walked away into the forest.

''Where are you going Naru?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Just... just looking for a better tree!'' she quickly said and dashed deeper into the forest.

''Troublesome girl...'' and with that Shikamaru continued with his training.

In the forest Naru looked around if someone followed her or if someone was there. She didn't want to be seen training with her bloodline. When she saw that no one was around she activated her bloodline, changing her eyes back to black again.

'Ok Kyuu-chan, you're awake?' Naru asked her tenant.

**'Of course I am kit. Now let's start training with your bloodline in the real world. Let's have a look if you are able to controll something with your will power...'** Kyuubi said and Naru obeyed.

Naru just concentrated on a small stone lying in the forest trying to somehow move it just with willpower. But still nothing happened.

This kept on for a few hours but everything was to no avail. She just wasn't able to move the stone.

''You damn fucking stone! MOVE!'' she shouted and suddenly the stone just flew away. Naru just blinked. ''Huh?'' was all she could say in that moment. Shaking her head she concentrated on another stone. But again, the stone wouldn't move. ''What the fuck?!''

**'_Hm I think right now it has to do with her emotions. But what happens when she gets angry? __What is different? What is she doing... I'll have to wait until it happens again, maybe then I can try to understand what happened._'** the fox queen thought and began to wait again hoping that Naru would loose her cool soon again. And she didn't have to wait long... after all Naru was short tempered.

''You damn stone! Why did you just move and now you don't! NOW MOVE!'' she screamed again and the stone moved. But this time Kyuubi watched what happened.

**'Kit, I think I know what you are doing wrong.'** Kyuubi said and Naru directly began to listen. After all she wanted to know how to use her bloodline. **'The problem when you normaly try is that you don't use your chakra when you try to move the stone. But without chakra nothing will move. But when you got angry at the stone, you unconsciously shot chakra into the stone. That was why you were able to move it when you shouted at it. Try to somehow shoot your chakra into the stone. I can't help you with how you do that, because it has something to do with your eyes.'**was the fox's explanation. Naru nodded and quickly looked for the next stone. This time trying to somehow get the chakra into the stone and be able to move it. But it didn't work again. '_Just concentrate on getting the chakra into the stone... With my eyes I should be able to see the chakra moving into it. And when I can do that I'll continue try to move them with my willpower..._' another try – another failure '_this will be a loooong day..._' and with that she continued her training.

The boys were also training. Sasuke came up the tree about one quarter and Shikamaru was the same. '_How can he be as good as me?! I need to get stronger, I am an Uchiha for god's sake!_' Sasuke thought when he noticed that Shikamaru was as far up the tree as he was.

They have already been training for hours and it began to get dark. That was when Kakashi came to pick them up. ''It's enough for today guys. Get back to Tazunas house for lunch. Hmm... where is Naru?'' he asked and the boys shrugged.

''She wanted to find a better tree and ran deeper into the forest.'' came the answer from Shikamaru. Kakashi nodded and motioned for them to go ahead. He walked deeper into the forest and was quickly able to locate Naru. It looked strange when he found his student. She was just standing and her gaze was fixed on a stone. '_What's she doing?_' ''Hey Naru! What are you doing here all alone?''

Naru was so concentrated that she didn't notice Kakashi until he spoke to her. And when he spoke she jumped into the air because he just scared her. After that she turned around to look at her sensei and that was when he noticed her black eyes which quickly faded to blue again. '_So she was training with her bloodline..._'

''Don't scare me like this sensei!'' Naru shouted and huffed after that.

''Come on, time for lunch.'' and with that both began to walk to Tazunas house in silence. Kakashi didn't want to talk about Naru training with her bloodline. He had told her this morning to watch out because no one knew what the down sides of her bloodline were but she didn't listen to him. And if she wanted to train it, then she should.

After eating lunch and some answered questions from Sasuke and Shikamaru like 'Where were you?' they all went to bed. But Naru had other plans. Normaly she would train in her mindscape during the night but she couldn't train her bloodline there. And her bloodline was her most important thing right now. So she snuck out when they all were asleep, thinking that no one noticed it. But well, Kakashi wasn't a jonin for nothing. '_So going to train again hmm... Well do so Naru. You have one week and then you must be ready for the fight..._'

When Naru was in the forest again she activated her bloodline again and started with her training. That was until she was out of chakra and lost her conscious.

The next day she woke by someone shaking her. ''Kakashi-sensei?'' she said while still being half asleep. She just heard the person next to her giggle.

''No, I am not this 'Kakashi' person.'' and with that Naru was quickly awake. ''My name is Haku, what's yours?''

''I am Naru. Nice to meet you Haku'' and both shook their hands. ''What are you doing her all alone?''

''Well, I am collecting medicinal herb for a friend who is ill. And I see that you are a shinobi, right?'' Haku asked and smiled at Naru.

''Yeah! I am from Konoha as you can see'' she pointed at her headband ''let me help you collecting the herbs.'' and Haku nodded. Both started collecting the herbs.

''What do you fight for Naru-chan?'' Haku asked while they were workring.

Naru never really thought about that yet. What did she fight for? Was it just to show that she is the best? To proove herself to others? No... now she knew why...

''I am fighting to preotect those who are precious to me. To preotect my friends.'' she answered with a serious look to show that she really meant what she was saying.

''I am glad to hear that. You will get strong. Only when protecting someone precious to you, you can unfold all you potential and will excel oneself. So keep that in mind and don't forget it. Thank you for helping me Naru-chan.'' Haku told Naru and got up.

''No problem Haku-chan'' and both smiled at each other.

''Goodbye Naru-chan.'' Haku turned around and began to walkt away. But he stopped after a few steps. ''And by the way, I am a boy'' and continued walking.

Narus jaw just dropped to the ground. '_WHAT?!__But what Haku said... He spoke as if he thinks the same. Protecting my precious people, that's what my goal is..._'.

''Hey Naru! Where were you? Why are you outside this early in the morning?'' she heard a voice shouting towards her. She looked into the direction of the voice and saw that Sasuke was heading towards her. ''Kakashi sent me... so come on, breakfast is ready''. After telling Naru that he just turned around and began to walkt back to Tazunas house, hands in his pockets.

Naru smiled and ran up to him. But she didn't walk next to him, she just jumped onto his back. ''But you have to carry me!'' Sasuke turned his head and was greeted with a small kiss on his cheek. He quickly turned his head to the front again and began to walk. And he still carried Naru piggyback. '_Damn her... she always does it!_'

After eating breakfast and having been teased at by Kakashi when he saw Sasuke carry Naru they went to train again. And this went on for the next days...

* * *

So this was the new chapter. I know, it's nothing so special. But in the next chapter there will be the fights! Oh man, they will be a pain in the ass I think. Anyway, thank you again to all reviewers, everyone who put the story on alert or favourite list.

See ya!


	13. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, the next Chapter is ready :) I hope you enjoy it and feedback is always welcome :)

AND

I have another vote:

You can find it at the end of the Chapter, because it has to do with something happening here :)

And before I forget: Thank you all very much for all the reviews. It makes me really happy to see you people like to read my story :)

* * *

Chapter 11 – Encounters

After one week of training, Kakashi knew that Zabuza would be coming soon. The wounds he had after their last encounter should be all healed now. He knew that his enemy was strong. But he was sure that he would be able to defeat him. His main concern was, what would happen to his team? They were not ready to fight a jonin. He was scared. Not scared of fighting Zabuza but scared for his students. Zabuza's partner was good; he wasn't able to sense him the whole fight with him. And he was tricked by that kid, but he was optimistic. With a sigh he walked out of his room to join the others.

It was early in the morning and team seven was eating breakfast, ready to get some more training. That was when Kakashi came downstairs to eat with them.

''Yo!'' he greeted and smiled at them. '_They probably don't even know what they got themselves into..._'

''Good morning Kakashi-sensei,'' Naru greeted him while the others only nodded in response. Taking a seat next to Shikamaru, he began to eat. It was only bread but still, it was more than enough for them.

''Ok team,'' the jonin began and his students all looked at him, waiting for him to continue, ''from today on you won't continue training.'' This slightly shocked them, but Kakashi raised a hand and stopped them from complaining before they could start. ''You will accompany me to guard Tazuna at the bridge...''

After that everyone knew what he meant; Zabuza could be back every moment. They gulped. Were they ready to get into a fight like that? Last time they were lucky. Lucky that Naru kind of activated her unknown bloodline, making it possible for them to free their sensei, but now Zabuza knew of the bloodline. So the surprise which made the rescue possible isn't going to work a second time. And no one knew how strong his parnter was... Was he stronger than them? Does he have a bloodline? Questions and more questions formed in their heads.

'_Now is the time to prove what I am capable of!_' the three genin thought.

After breakfast they got ready and started to follow Kakashi and Tazuna to the bridge.

* * *

With Zabuza and Haku...

Zabuza was slowly standing up from his bed. When he was finally sitting, he looked at himself. His body was covered in bandages. Starting to remove them, he noticed that all his wounds were healed.

'_That Haku... He surely would be a good medic-nin. Maybe I should go and look for someone to train him..._' he thought.

When Haku walked into the room he noticed Zabuza removing all the bandages. ''No, Zabuza! You're not ready to fight yet!'' he said, quickly walking towards him, trying to stop him from removing the rest of the bandages.

''Quit it! I am healed and I feel great. I know when I am able to fight. And I bet that the Copy-Cat thinks it will take longer for me to regain my strength. So we will have to surprise him,'' he answered and smiled evilly.

''But what if they are prepared? You are not at full strength at the moment. And Kakashi wasn't hurt as bad as you so he should be at a hundred percent!'' the boy tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears.

''Nonsense. I bet he believes it will take me some more days. Anyway, stop trying to argue with me. I won't change my mind. So tell me, Haku, what did you find out while I was fighting Kakashi? How can I easily get the upper-hand in the fight?''

''Well Zabuza, I have noticed that-'' he began but stopped when the door was opened behind them. The one who opened the door was Gato. He started to walk over to Zabuza with his two bodyguards right behind him.

''So, Zabuza, when are you going to finish the job I gave you?'' The man in question just growled at Gato. ''Well, I thought I hired the famous Demon of the Mist? But I don't see any demon here,'' he continued and began to laugh at his 'joke'. His bodyguards followed his example and also started to laugh. ''And to think that you got your ass handed to you by just a little girl. You're kind of not worth the money I spent... I should have gotten some other ninja; someone with skill. I want you to finish the job. The bridge is nearly finished so go and kill that stupid bridge builder, if that isn't too much for you. If he doesn't die today, you won't get money from me.'' With that said, Gato turned around and started walking back to the door. He never noticed the death glare directed at him from Haku.

Before anyone could react Haku threw a senbon at Gato hitting him in the neck making him fall to the ground. The bodyguards quickly spun around, ready for a fight. But Haku seemed to relax now. ''I hope this is a warning for you Gato. Never speak to Zabuza-sama like that again or I'll kill you!'' The bodyguards wondered why he was talking to Gato. They kept on looking from Gato to Haku and the other way round. ''No, he is not dead. He is just paralized and isn't able to move and talk. I would suggest you get him to a doctor. Pulling out the needle with no knowledge about the human body could kill him.'' The bodyguards took Gato's motionless body and got out of the room as quickly as they could, seeking a doctor for him.

''That wasn't necessary Haku... And now tell me what you wanted to tell me before that bastard interrupted.''

''In the fight with Kakashi I noticed that...'' and Haku told Zabuza everything what he observed and a possible strategy.

'_You will loose the second round Kakashi..._' was all Zabuza thought and started to grin like the maniac he was.

* * *

They were walking throught the forest to the bridge. Everyone had his or her guard up ready to counter an attack. They were all aware of the danger except Tazuna who was already drinking his sake. On their way to the bridge, they noticed something strange. The trees had cuts and some animals were killed. Everything looked like it had been done with a sword, but only Kakashi noticed that the tracks were leading to Tazunas house. The others in the group just remained next to Tazuna, ready to protect him if need be.

'_Who am I going to send back to Tazuna's home to make sure everything is alright there? And I don't want my students to be scared..._' the jonin thought but quickly came up with a solution. '_Naru should be best I think. She seems to be the strongest and if something bad happens to her, Kyuubi or her bloodline could save her..._'

''Naru-chan?'' he called out and everyone looked the famous copy-nin, waiting for him to continue. ''Ehm I kind of forgot my precious book at Tazuna's house. Could you go there and get it for me?'' he asked and eye-smiled at her.

''But, sensei! You are reading your book!'' she exclaimed while everyone sweatdropped.

''No! I am just reading my second favourite book you know. My favourite I forgot and I _really_ want to read it,'' he pressed on, still not really convincing Naru.

''But, sensei!''

''No but's.'' '_Well then..._' ''It's an order!''

Naru grummbled but nodded. Without saying anything more, she turned around and began to walk back. ''Naru, a bit quicker please. I want to read the book as soon as possible!''

She just cursed her sensei under her breath and began to run the way they just walked along. '_Damn perverted sensei and his damn books!_'

''Well, let's keep going,'' Kakashi said to his team and turned his head to the front and continued walking. The others followed suit.

* * *

'_Stupid sense,_' Naru thought when she finally arrived at the house. '_Made me run all the way back just to get his damn book..._'

She entered the house and heared Tsunami calling. ''Who's there?''

''It's just me, Naru. Kakashi-sensei made me come back to get his favourite book that he wants to read.''

Tsunami swaetdropped. ''Is your sensei really so perverted?''

''Yep!'' exclaimed the genin and both shared a giggle before they both entered the 'We-Hate-All-Perverts'-Mode. After some swearing at Kakashi, Naru walked to Kakashi's room and quickly found not just one book; there were dozens of those little orange books! '_What the?! Which one am I supposed to take? Screw him!_' Quickly taking out a small scroll, she painted a Kanji on it and sealed all the books in it to give to Kakashi, so she wouldn't get berated by her teacher. Bidding farewell to Tsunami, she made her way back to her teammates.

'_Boring... Maybe I could read one of his books? I never looked into them,_' thought a curious Naru and unsealed one book. She flipped to a random page and began to read.

* * *

''You think you are ready Yumi?'' asked Shin, still embracing her. Looking into his eyes, one could see the lust. She wanted to do it. Her first time; she was still a virgin.

''Yes...'' she answered and began unbutton her blouse...

* * *

Naru kept reading and was already blushing at the more 'open-hearted' scenes.

**'I bet you want to do all that stuff with your little Sasu-chan, right?'** asked an amused demon.

'Shut it, ero-kitsune!' she yelled at the demon-queen. 'But... It looks interesting...' she thought, thinking of her and Sasuke doing that and blushed even more. The fox just laughed more.

That was until Naru heared someone screaming; someone that sounded much like Tsunami. So she quickly put the book into her weapon-pouch and quicky dashed back to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tazuna's house...

Tsunami was cleaning the kitchen when she again heard the door to the house opening. ''Naru, is that you again?'' But there was no answer. ''Naru?'' She turned around and what she saw was not Naru. Standing in her house were two men; samurai look-a-likes, to be exact. Both held a bloody katana in hand, smiling evily.

''Naru? Maybe it was that little girl we killed on our way over here?''

That scared Tsunami even more, cause her to drop all of her cleaning implements. The two men slowly walked towards her and that was when Tsunami screamed.

''Shut up, bitch!'' shouted one of them and slapped her across the face, throwing her to the ground. Grabbing her hair, he held the Katana at the throat. ''Be nice and quiet. You are lucky that we are not supposed to kill you. We just need to get you as a hostage. _But_...Gato never told us we were not allowed to do other things with you,'' he threatened her with a devilish smile on his face.

''Hey, look what we have here,'' exlcaimed the other of the samurais. ''A little brat; trying to be brave, kid?'' he asked Inari, who just came into the kitchen when his mother screamed.

'_What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything.. They are too strong for me..._' Inari thought and wasn't moving, head down.

''Ah, I see; that's good. Don't interfere and we won't kill you.'' And after telling him that, they began to walk out of the door, dragging Tsunami with them.

Inari looked up and could see his mother with tears in her eyes. After she was outside, he fell to his knees. '_Now I have lost everthing..._' Tears fell from his eyes on the floor...

* * *

When Naru arrived at the house, the two samurai had just come out of it, still dragging Tsunami who was silently crying.

'_Here goes nothing..._' she thought before creating a shadow clone and quickly jumping in front of the two men. ''Sorry to interrupt, but I can't let you take her,'' she said, blocking their way.

''Look what we have here,'' one of the bandits said, causing Tsunami and his partner look at Naru.

''Naru-chan...'' whispered Tsunami but the man holding her heard her.

''So this is that Naru-chan you were calling when we broke into your house? Interesting; I think she would be a good toy for us,'' the man sneered, which made Tsunami plead that they would leave her alive and wouldn't harm her.

Naru heard Tsunami pleading. ''Don't worry, Tsunami-san, these two are weak. I am in no danger fighting them,'' she told her. Everyone's eyes widened at that.

''Little girl, I think you are overestimating yourself. You have no chance when fighting with us. Being a little Ninja makes no diffrence.''

''Then bring it on, moron!'' Naru shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

The man didn't need to be told twice and quickly unsheated his katana. ''You just stay back, I'll handle this.'' After his partner nodded, he charged at Naru, ready to chop off her head. It would be quick and they could continue to Gato with the hostage.

Naru saw what he wanted to do and quickly took a kunai out of her weapon pouch, unseen by the man. She held the weapon in the palm of her hand, which made it impossible for the enemy to see it. This, of course, made him think she was unarmed.

Standing inf ront of her, he smirked. ''DIE!'' With that he swung the katana at Naru's head, only to be blocked at the last second by the kunai in Naru's hand. ''What the...?!'' he said disbelieving.

''I told you that you are weak,'' she replied smartly and quickly hit some pressure points at his neck, rendering him unconscious.

''You bitc-!'' the other bandit started to shout but was stopped when the shadow clone Naru created before engaging them gave him a quick slap at the neck, making him fall over unconscious like his partner.

Tsunami gaped at her, not beliving what she just saw. A small child was able to defeat two men with ease. Then the shadow clone 'popped' out of existence, shocking her even more. ''What?'' was all she could say at the moment.

''Are you alright Tsunami-san?'' Naru asked her and she just nodded.

''MOM!'' They heard someone screaming and saw that that Inari came running out of the house. Obviously he heard the shouting of the two men and wanted to know what was going on. When he saw that Naru defeated them, he came running to his mother.

''You were in the house Inari?'' The boy nodded. ''Then why didn't you try to help your mother?'' Naru asked calmly.

''They were too strong! What could I have done?!'' Inari shouted. ''And you should try to esacpe as quickly as you can. All the 'heroes' will die at the end... You can't change Wave!''

''At least I don't cower in a corner and cry. I try to fight. Protecting precious people is what makes us strong.''

''What do you know?! You never had a hard life like me!'' Inari shouted, nearly crying now; but that was what Naru really pissed off.

''You say you had a hard life? YOU HAD A HARD LIFE? I BET YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BE SHUNNED BY YOUR WHOLE VILLAGE? TO GET BEATEN? TO HAVE ASSASINS TRY TO KILL YOU? TO HAVE NO FRIENDS? NO FAMILY? FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE? EVERYTHING IN YOUR OWN VILLAGE WHERE YOU THINK YOU ARE SAFE? So don't give me a shit about your so called 'hard life'!'' she shouted at the small boy.

Both, Tsunami's and Inari's, eyes widened at that. ''I suggest you try to get somewhere to hide. You can't stay here at the moment. I am going to go to the bridge now,'' she said calmly and turned around. She waved at them and took off quickly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. What she said to Inari made her remember her whole past again. But now was not to time to dwell in the past; she had to get to her teammates again.

* * *

At the bridge...

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Tazuna arrived at the bridge. What they saw shocked them. All the workers there were lying lifeless on the ground. No one knew if they were dead yet but the good thing was that everyone at least still had a head. Another fact which made it hard to see if they were alive or not was that there was no blood at all. But Kakashi knew that there was that fake Hunter-nin who could have killed them easily. After all, he knew a lot about the human anatomy.

''Careful,'' Kakashi warned his students and Tazuna. Shikamaru and Sasuke quickly went next to Tazuna to protect him while everyone moved futher onto the bridge. Kakashi was tense, prepared to fight. When they were on the bridge, mist started to form out of thin air. '_Zabuza..._' everyone thought and they didn't have to wait long until two figures appeared in front of them.

''Hello Kakashi, it's nice to meet you again,'' Zabuza greeted while mockingly waving at him.

''Hello. I think the fight is inescable, right?'' he asked while putting his book, which he wasn't really reading right now, in his weapon pouch. He already knew his enemy's answer.

''Well... If you hand over the bridge builder, we don't need to fight, Kakashi,'' was his answer.

Kakashi sighed. ''Then there is no other way out of this...''

Zabuza nodded and formed a handseal, creating ten Mizu Bunshins. ''Look. Your student is already shaking in fear,'' he grinned. But Sasuke just stopped shaking and smirked.

''I am not shaking in fear... mere in excitement.'' After that, he looked at Kakashi who just nodded and in a blink of an eye, Sasuke disappeared.

About a second later, he reappeared on the spot he formerly stood with a kunai in hand, smirking. Zabuza was surprised at the speed of the genin and before he could say something else, his Mizu Bunshins dispersed into water.

But, nonetheless, he smiled. ''Looks like you got someone who could match you in speed, Haku.''

''Hai, Zabuza-sama.'' And with that, the boy charged at Sasuke at high speeds; it was about the same speed Sasuke moved to destroy the water clones.

Haku quickly tried to punch the Uchiha in the face, but he was quick enough to block it. He tried to counter but Haku evaded the fist by sidestepping. This battle went on; every punch or kick was blocked or evaded. It seemed like no one had the upper hand in the fight.

The others only watched Haku leading Sasuke away from the others.

''Shikamaru, stay with Tazuna. I'll take Zabuza,'' Kakash ordered his second student, who nodded.

''You know Kakashi,'' Zabuza began while taking his sword which was still strapped on his back, ''that boy has no chance against Haku.''

''Why shouldn't he? To me, it looks like they both are equal,'' was Kakashi's confused answer.

''Haha,'' Zabuza laughed. ''You really think that this is Hakus best? But enough talk.'' With that, the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza began too.

Back to Sasuke...

They were still exchanging blows, sometimes able to hit the opponent but not really able to deal any good damage. Haku again charged at Sasuke, this time with a senbon needle in hand. But the attack again was met with Sasuke's kunai, effectively blocking it. Both tried to overpower the other. Haku smirked behind his mask and let out a small chuckle.

''Now I have the upperhand in this battle. I am one step ahead of you,'' he said in a sweet voice.

''You think so?'' Sasuke said coolly. But still, he wanted to know what he meant.

''Yes. First, there is water all over the bridge thanks to the destroyed Mizu Bunshins. Second, I have one of your hands occupied. This means you can't use jutsus,'' Haku explained and waited for Sasukes reaction to that.

''Well, I don't want to be mean, but I also have one of your hands occupied. So, how are you going to use jutsus yourself? That means that the water is useless for you at the moment.'' He smirked at what he said.

''Maybe... like this?'' he said and quickly went through some one-handed handseals.

Sasukes eyes widened at that. '_One-handed handseals? How?_' But before he could move Haku finished his handseals for the jutsu and announced his technique. ''HiJutsu: Sensatsu Suishod," Haku said and Sasuke could see the water behind and under them started to freeze into needles which were now floating in the air. Only a split second later the needles sped at him and when he tried to focus on Haku, he noticed that the boy was already a few feet away. After all who would want to get caught in his own technique?

Sasuke needed to act quickly. It was too late to perform a jutsu to save his ass. If he had more time, the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu would be the right choice to melt the needles. But, well, with no time he couldn't make the seals needed for the technique. So he did the last thing he could think of. Gathering a lot of chakra at his feet he tried to get repelled from the ground like he did with the tree when he used too much.

With Kakashi...

While Kakashi was dodging Zabuza's strikes, he heared something crash into to bridge and saw a cloud of smoke near Haku. He immediatly knew that this was one of Hakus attacks and it probably was aimed at Sasuke. He just hoped that Sasuke could escape it or at least defend himself somehow.

''Don't look away, Kakashi. Our fight is here!'' he heard Zabuza shout and in the last second was able to dodge his giant sword. Only when he saw the gash in his clothes did he notice how tight it was.

'_I should focus on my battle instead of others..._' he berated himself and got into a ready stance.

''Well Kakashi, it's time for me to get serious. I will show you the way to defeat you...'' Zabuza said and the mist got thicker...

'_Shit... now I can't see anymore... Well, I guess I have to use my other senses more then... But the problem is that even my Sharingan can't see through this..._' Kakashi thought and braced himself for Zabuza's attacks...

Back to Sasuke...

The ice needles were advancing quickly towards Sasuke. Quickly gathering as much chakra as possible into his feet, hoping that it would be enough to escape the attack. '_I will not die here!_' was Sasuke's last before the needles reached him, creating a huge cloud of smoke after hitting the spot were Sasuke stood.

Haku observed the whole event, privately hoping that the boy was still alive. But he had to follow his master's orders and if Zabuza said to kill the boy, he had to, right?

But Haku was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by a cry of 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu' from above. His eyes widened when he saw the fireball heading in his direction. But still he had enough time to dodge to the right, avoiding getting burned badly. Again Haku was surprised when suddenly Sasuke appeared directly infront of him.

''To slow,'' was all Sasuke said before he delivered a powerful punch into the hunter-nins stomach, sending him flying back several meters. Haku flipped in mid-air and landed gracefully on his feet again. He held his abdomen. After that hit, it was normal that it kind of hurt. And he could see Sasuke smirking.

''Not bad Sasuke-san, but I think I'll get serious now,'' Haku said before he began to start a sequence of handseals. After he finished these, he announced what was coming up next.

''HiJutsu: Makyou HyouShou.'' After that, mirrors of ice started to form around Sasuke, creating a dome-like prison around him.

''What the...? What is this?'' Sasuke thought out loud and heard his opponent chuckle.

''This, Sasuke-san, is one part of my bloodline. And this here is one of the techniques I am able to use with it. No one ever was able to win against me or even escape when I used this technique... And no one was as fast as I am using this technique,'' was the answer just before Haku touched one of the mirrors and melted into it.

Sasuke wondered why that technique was supposed to be so strong, but his question was answered when in every mirror, an image of Haku appeared. '_Crap,_' was all he thought before he got ready to fight.

With Kakashi...

The copy ninja wasn't faring any better at the moment. Zabuza had the opportunity in the fight because of his skills in the silent killing. The only good thing Kakashi could brag about was that he wasn't injured...yet. He was able to dodge or block all of the strikes so far, but Zabuza merely laughed the whole time before vanashing into the mist again.

That was when Zabuza appeared next to him another time, swinging his cleaver again, trying to chop Kakashis head off. Kakashi used his reflexes to duck the strike and used the kunai in his hand to attack the missing-nin. But the attempt to stab him was futile because Zabuza twisted his body so that the kunai barely missed him. The next thing Kakashi felt was Zabuza's knee in his face which made him stumble backwards.

After that, Zabuza dashed after the Konoha jonin, his sword ready to strike. Kakashi, who was still stumbling backwards, held his face due to the pain. After he let go to concentrate on the fight again, he noticed that Zabuza was already near him again. His eyes widened when he saw him swing his sword at him. '_Crap! Can't dodge!_' he thought while still trying to avoid being cut in half. So he leaned back as much as he could, but still Zabuza hit him, cutting him on the chest badly. The only good thing was that if Kakashi hadn't leaned back, he would have been cut in half.

The injured copy nin quickly jumped back, avoiding a second attack but still he was bleeding a lot. After having injured Kakashi, Zabuza quickly vanished into the mist again only to let Kakashi hear his evil laughter again. '_This is not good. I need to end this quickly or I'll soon loose consciousness..._' he thought, taking out a scroll. '_This has to work! Or I am done for..._'

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

Sasuke was pressed hard to dodge the attacks. He already tried to melt the mirrors with some of his fire techniques but to no avail. Haku also explained that the mirrors were too strong to be destroyed with some weak jutsu like his which made Sasuke even angrier. The whole problem was that Sasuke was slowly getting tired and the senbon sticking in his body were not making it easier for him.

But for a few minutes it got easier and easier for Sasuke to track Haku and dodge his attacks. He couldn't understand why but shrugged it off. He hadn't the time to think about that at the moment.

'_Finally I can somehow predict his movements. Maybe when he switches into another mirror I can attack and hit him somehow. That's my only chance right now..._' he thought while observing Haku.

''You know, I'll still beat you!'' Sasuke taunted Haku and slowly made the seals for Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. The taunt was just so that Haku hopefully didn't see the seals.

Well, Haku still saw them but didn't think about it twice. It was just another try to destroy one of the mirrors, right? So his onslaugt went on, throwing a mass of senbon at the Uchiha who was able to dodge more and more of them. But when Haku quickly wanted to switch from the mirror to another, Sasuke shouted his technique. '_NOW!_' ''Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!'' Aiming at the predicted spot Haku would be going he shot the fireball at him. But still, the fireball missed Haku and hit one of the ice mirrors, doing nothing.

But if one looked closely, one could see that some parts of Haku's clothes were burned. He wondered what happened and why he was able to predict his movements. That's when he noticed the eyes of tje Uchiha. They weren't black anymore; they were red with one tomoe in each eye... '_A bloodline...?_' Haku thought and voiced these not long after.

''What's with your eyes Sasuke-san?''

Sasuke wondered what his opponent meant and looked into one of the mirrors, seeing his reflection. '_Sharingan..._' was all he thought and smirked. Finally he was able to unlock his bloodline. Now he would win this fight for sure; after all, the Sharingan was the strongest bloodline of all. At least, Sasuke thought that.

''This? This is my bloodline, which is superior to yours!'' he answered and was still smirking.

''Is that so?'' was all Haku said before the onslaught went on.

Another problem for Sasuke was that his chakra was going to an end and with no chakra to use, even the strongest bloodline would not help at all.

To Naru...

Naru had just arrived at the bridge when she saw Sasuke on one knee panting hard. She also didn't like the fact that senbon needles were sticking out of his body and he was caged in ice mirrors. But when she heard Haku say, ''Now you die Sasuke-san,'' she didn't think twice and quickly formed a few handseals and whispered ''Shunshin no Jutsu''. After she finished that, she disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and reappeared infront of Sasuke to block the needles just in time.

''Naru ?!'' both Sasuke and Haku said.

''Yep, now I am here and I am going to kick your ass!'' she said while pointing at Haku. He smiled; finally someone like him, protecting what's precious to her.

Naru got ready and so did Sasuke. ''So, what can you tell me about that dome here, Sasuke-kun?'' she asked, not taking an eye of the enemy.

''Not much, he's just jumping around between these mirrors at high speed and throwing needles at us. And this speed is the problem. Also, the mirrors are too strong to destroy... My fire techniques didn't even leave a scratch on them,'' he explained and waited for Haku to attack. Then he whispered into Naru's ear. ''But, I got him a bit you see his trousers?'' Naru nodded. ''We can attack him when he's switching between the mirrors. And with my Sharingan, I can follow him easily.'' Naru nodded and yelled 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' creating a clone for each mirror. Each clone quickly lunged at one mirror in an attempt to attack it.

Sasuke quickly understood and finished his seals for his fire technique and observed Haku who again switched mirrors to attack the attacking clones and was destroying them quickly. Quickly each clone was destroyed, creating smoke inside the dome. Thinking that Naru and Sasuke couldn't see him, Haku quickly jumped to the next mirror while trying to attack Naru. But before he could launch his senbons, he was interrupted by a loud shout of 'Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu'. Quickly turning his head in Sasuke's direction, he could see the light of the attack and feel its heat. The problem for Haku was that he was still in his jump from one mirror to another so he couldn't dodge the attack. He could only hope that he was fast enough in the next mirror to avoid it.

Both genin saw the fire hit something, hoping it would be their enemy. When the fire dissappeared, they saw Haku. He was again standing in one of his mirrors but his clothes were singed by the fire. But still nothing serious.

''That was a nice little trick you two,'' commented Haku. ''But still not good enough to win against me.'' After that, one could (or could not) see Haku fly from mirror to mirror, throwing his weapons at Naru and Sasuke who were pressed hard to avoid all of them.

''Futon: Daitoppa!'' shouted Naru after finishing the needed handseals. With her jutsu, she was able to blow all senbon needles away and Haku made a break in his attacks. After all, Haku was not stupid to jump through that technique. But it was only a small break for the two genin. After the attack was over, the rain of needles went on. Naru and Sasuke were already breathing hard. And both were injured, looking kind of like a pincushion.

Naru dodged another needle, but her sidestep brought her next to a mirror. Haku didn't need to be told twice to use that opportunity. He quickly emerged from the mirror Naru was standing next to, needle in hand ready to strike Naru down.

But Haku had to retreat into his mirror before he could attack Naru because Sasuke threw a kunai at Haku in the last second and Naru quickly jumped back to the center. And so the attacks went on, only that Sasuke and Naru were both getting slower. Naru suddenly fell down on one knee, panting hard; another opportunity for Haku. Jumping into a mirror behind Naru, he threw a couple of needles at her, each hitting the target. Naru let out a loud scream of pain, getting hit by that many needles at the same time. It was nothing serious, nothing life threatening, but still it hurt and made Naru slump down on the floor.

''Goodbye, Naru,'' was all before Haku threw the next needles, this time aiming for a vital spot. But what happened next Haku didn't expect.

Naru waited for the needles but nothing happened until something warm dropped on her cheek. She looked up and saw that Sasuke had blocked all needles with his body and the warm liquid was some of his blood coming out of his mouth. He fell down on the ground next to Naru with his eyes still open.

''Baka! Why? Why did you do this?'' asked Naru, her eyes watering. She saw the needles sticking out of Sasuke. The ones aimed for her were sticking out of his neck...probably a fatal wound...

''I don't know... My body went on his own... But promise me one thing... The man I want to kill... The man I want to kill is my brother, Uchiha Itachi,'' Sasuke said and Naru gasped at that. He wanted to kill his brother? She knew that Itachi and Sasuke were the last of the Uchiha clan and that after the massacre, Itachi fled out of Konoha. (1)

''Your brother...?'' she asked, still not believing why.

''Hai... He was the one who murdered the Uchiha clan. That's why I want to kill him, to avenge my parents and my clan,'' was his answer and Naru understood.

''Ok... I promise that I'll kill your brother...'' said Naru while holding one of Sasuke's hand in her hands.

''Arigatou...I-...'' were Sasuke's last words before he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

That was when everything overhelmed Naru. Sadness... Anger... Fear... Hatred... Dolor... and other feelings dwellt inside Naru now.

''This was your first time seeing a comrade die?''Rreceiving no answer, Haku continued. ''He was strong. To sacrifice himself for someone precious to him... That shows real strength. There aren't many people who would do the same as he did.''

''Shut up,'' Naru said quietly and began pulling out some needles.

''You are the same. You also jumped in front of him, shielding him from my attacks''

''Shut up,'' Naru said louder and continued to pull out the needles.

''You will become strong someday. When you get away here alive...''

''Shut up,'' Naru said out loud and was still pulling out needles.

''Don't worry, you'll be by your little friend soon.''

''I said... SHUT UP!'' Naru screamed, the last part while pulling out the last needle. After that scream, a mass of red chakra exploded from Naru. Her once gentle blue eyes were now looking like demon eyes, slitted and blood-red. If you looked into Naru's eyes now, you would think that a Shinigami himself would just be waiting for you...

_'What the...?' _was all Haku could think right now. This chakra was different. First of all, it was visible! Haku never had seen that much chakra. Second, it was no normal chakra. It felt different... the feeling and the colour just made you nearly wet your pants. Also Haku felt if diffcult to breath under the pressure of that chakra.

With Kakashi...

Kakashi had his scroll in his hands. Just when he wanted to start his technique he heard a loud screaml, 'SHUT UP!'. Then he felt it... this chakra; the chakra of the Kyuubi. But how? How is it leaking out of the seal? And that much chakra! Is the seal broken? Or is it going to break? He didn't knew. He had to make it quick to help his students.

''I have to say Kakashi... That is some nice chakra one of your students is using. Is it a bloodline? I could use someone in my team with that kind of ability,'' he heard Zabuza talking inside the mist. He knew that he just wanted to hear Kakashi to pinpoint his location easier, but he wouldn't do that. He had to concentrate and win this fight. Quickly smearing some blood from his chest wound on the scroll, he did some handseals and whispered, 'Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu'.

With Shikamaru...

Shikamaru tried to observe the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza and Sasuke and Naru against Haku, but it wasn't easy because of the mist created with Zabuza's 'Kiri Gakure no Jutsu.' He was still standing by the bridge builder, protecting him but he was starting to ask himself, _'Why? Everyone here is fighting...'_ But it was his order. When he heared Naru's scream and felt that pressure on him and the mallice... he wondered what happened.

With Naru...

The red chakra was swirling around Naru, creating a mini tornado around her. She was angry... she was really really angry. She couldn't think properly and took more and more chakra unconsciously.

**'Kit! Stop it! Don't take more chakra from me or you could get real problems! Your body can't handle all that chakra yet! I don't know what will happen if you continue!' **Kyuubi shouted inside Naru's head, trying to calm her down ... without success...

She took more and more chakra... the tornado grew... the pressure got stronger... the feeling the chakra gives the others got stronger... it got more difficult to breath... and it went on until... the chakra suddenly dissapeared. Everything gone as quickly as it came. But Naru's eyes were still not blue. They were black with white slits, but the color was changing... changing between black with white slits and red with black slits – chameleon like.

''You...'' was all Naru said before all hell broke loose. The ground began to shake; parts of it flew into the air at the mirrors. Wind picked up around Naru, clashing against the mirrors. Fire created out of thin air was blasted against everything near Naru. Water from the ground smashed against the mirrors, trying to break them. Lightning from the sky striked them. It kind of looked like the armageddon.

Haku couldn't believe what was happening. _'What is going on?! She has that much power? I didn't knew her bloodline was that powerful. I knew it was strong when she manipulated the earth wthout handseals but all five elements? That's ridiculous!'_ What shocked Haku even more was that one of his mirrors was just destroyed by the sheer power Naru was demonstrating. _'She can destroy my mirrors... if I stay inside one I'll definitely get killed!'_ And that was when Haku jumped outside the mirrors, away from Naru. It was the last second before the dome collapsed due to the force of the five elements _controlled_ by Naru.

But Haku wasn't out of danger. After the dome collapsed, Naru fixed her view on Haku again and Haku was pressed hard to avoid getting hit by one of the attacks. Haku noticed that Naru had changed physically too. Her teeth now looked like fangs and her total appereance looked like that of a wild animal. Her even hair was now wild but, Haku noticed, really exotic.

While dodging Haku didn't notice the stream of earth coming from behind him and got hit full force by it. Flying over the bridge, he landed hard on the ground and skidded some more meters before coming to a halt. Haku turned around, his facemask long gone now and saw the elements heading straight towards him. _'It's over... I failed to fulfill my master wishes... I am too weak to be his tool anymore...' _Haku just closed his eyes, having accepted what was going to happen to ihm.

''Na... Naru...?''

And again, suddenly, there was nothing happening to Haku. Opening his eyes he saw the elemental bullets directly infront of him. Floating in the air. He looked at Naru and noticed her looking in a different direction. He followed her sight and saw that Sasuke was awake and looking at Naru. Then the earth bullet and water bullet fell to the ground; the fire, wind, and lightning just dissipated into thin air.

Sasuke was alive, but how? It didn't matter to Naru right now. Forgetting everything she ran towards Sasuke being normal again.

The bridge looked like a battefield; holes and destroyed parts of the bridge were everywhere. _'What the hell happened?'_ thought Sasuke before he was tackled to the ground. Naru now lay on top of him and was quietly sobbing into his chest.

Haku smiled. He was happy to see how much they cared for each other. He knew that Sasuke was not dead the whole time, but thought he would be out a bit longer. When he looked over to the battle of Zabuza and Kakashi, he was shocked. Zabuza was caught with a technique; dogs were holding him in place and Kakashi was doing handseals.

With Kakashi...

Kakashi finished the handseals and put his hand near the ground. And with that, his attack began. You could see the chakra taking the form of electricity. Two seconds later he rushed towards Zabuza, but he didn't thrust his hand through Zabuza... It was Haku who intercepted the attack in the last second and now he hung liveless on Kakashi's arm. The shock broke Kakashi's concentration and released Zabuza, who immediately tried to split Kakashi with his sword.

Kakashi dodged that attack and laid Haku down, but this was the last move of the fight. Zabuza could barely move. His arms and legs were wounded by Kakashi and Kakashi wasn't doing much better. So they both were glad for the little interruption this little fat-ass called Gatou was giving them with his arrival.

Back to Naru...

Naru was still lying on top of Sasuke. She was happy that he was alive and she got happier when she felt Sasuke embracing her. Now she felt how taxing the fight was for her body. The usage of Kyuubi's chakra and her bloodline to this extent, even when she wasn't really controlling it.

The last things she heared were someone telling Zabuza that he wasn't a demon and Zabuza's war cry before she lost consciousness.

* * *

HiJutsu: Makyou HyouShou - Secret Skill: Demonic Ice Mirrors

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou - Secret Skill: Flying Water Needles

Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Futon: Daitoppa - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu - Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique

Kiri Gakure no Jutsu - Hiding Mist Technique

* * *

So I hope you liked it :)

Now to the Vote:

**Should Naru get some fox-like features due to the usage of the Kyuubis Chakra?**

I mean like:

Tail, ears, etc... ?

Just tell me: Yes or No

The Vote will be up until the next Chapter :)

And, I uploaded my story to a new homepage:

fanfiction. myfandoms. com/ index.php/ fanfiction/ show/ 2532/ 1

have a look at it :)

SeeYa


	14. Chapter 12

Hello again and again: Sry for the looooong wait :)

First of all: Thanks to LightningStreaker for beta reading this Chapter!

Thanks to all the reviews I got. I never thought I would get that much with this story. I really appreciate that :) -- Thus, continue with that :D

Now to some questions (I am sry if I forgot someone having a big question and I haven't answered here. If it's important to you, just PM me):

hoyt: That's easy to say. Kakashi can assume that Kyuubi is kind of protecting Naru as long as Kyuubi is sealed in Naru. It was always like that about faster healing and stuff. But he fears that the seal is breaking because he could feel Naru using it – for the first time. He doesn't know that Naru and Kyuubi befriend each other. So let's get a look from Kakashi POV:

Doesn't know that Naru and Kyuubi are friends.

Kyuubi always healed Naru – Maybe because Kyuubi dies when Naru dies

Seal broke – What will Kyuubi do when she is free?

What will happen to Naru when the seal breaks?

I hope that answered your question.

scythe233: Sry but I am not going to add the 'Speed Eye' in this story. The only possibility for the 'Speed Eye' to get in this story is using Narus relatives. And I am not going to give Naru a lot of bloodlines. She already has a strong bloodline combined with Kyuubis power. That's a deadly combination – being able to do elemental techniques without the use of handseals and a lot of chakra (in my story Kyuubi itself isn't going to have unlimited chakra. Later it will be described why everyone says/thinks Kyuubi has unlimited chakra)

Everything about the Vote:

Yep, the Vote is over already. I didn't need to really count the answer to see that 'Yes' won.

Yes won about 2:1. But don't fear that Naru now has tails, ears, claws, etc. I am going to do it slowly. But more about that in the story itself :)

-

Chapter 12 – Chunin Exams begin!

Team 7 finaly reached the Konoha gates after the bridge was finished. It took some time for Naruo to awake after the battle at the bridge. Kyuubi explained Naru everything what happened while she was unconscious.

**Flashback**

''Uagh...'' Naru woke up and groaned. ''What happened?'' she asked herself out loud. Quickly she noticed where she was: her mindscape. Still wondering what she was doing in here she began to walk the way she always wandered to meet her inner demon.

When she finally arrived at Kyuubi's room, she noticed that Kyuubi wasn't looking very happy. When the fox noticed the girl she scowled.

**''What the hell where you thinking!? Drawing on that much chakra from me? I thought I already described you what my chakra is doing to you! And I don't know all the consequences this might have now that you have used that much!'' **Kyuubi nearly shouted at Naru who winced at the volume Kyuubi was talking.

Naru just smiled sheepishly. ''Sorry?'' Kyuubi sweatdropped at that. **''Is that all you're gonna say?''** ''Come on Kyu-chan, you know why that happened... Sasuke...-'' **''Is alive.''** interupted the Demon Queen which startled Naru.''What? But I saw him die in my arms!'' she shouted not believing her tenant. **''Are yo saying I am a liar?'' **Naru quickly shook her head. **''Good. Now listen. That fake Hunter nin you two fought was using senbon needles. Those needles don't deal much damage when hit, so all the hits were not serious. The problem was he aimed at pressure points and after he hit some Sasuke went into a death-like state. After some time, Sasuke woke up again but you were already out cold because of the stress you put your body through.''**

Naru couldn't believe it. Sasuke wasn't dead, but alive. ''Ok, Sasuke is alive. How are the others fairing and what happened to me? And what do you think is going to happen to my body in the future due to using your chakra?'' she asked and hoped for the best.

**''Kakashi, Shikamaru, Tazuna and the others are all well. Nothing much happened. Shikamaru stayed out of the fights while watching out for Tazuna. But they never got attacked. Kakashi had a few wounds caused by Zabuzas sword, but nothing too serious. After Zabuza and his partner were defeated, Gato appeared on the bridge with his thugs. Kakashi used Kage Bunshins to scare them which worked to a certain extent. With Zabuza's last breath, he finally killed Gato and Inari had summed up all the villagers to help which scared the rest of thugs and they fled. About your body... well I already did some checks. Up till now, nothing too drastic happened to you. But listen now: Your body already recieved some changes due to my chakra. It's not much but it could get more severe when using my chakra. First, your ears got pointed a bit. Second, you now have sharper teeth, similar to fangs. Third and last, your iris are not exactly round anymore. They are oval. So, in the future, I think if you continue to use my chakra, your body will slowly start to adapt to it and make you a half-demon. But I am not completely sure. After all I never was sealed in a person before. To prevent your body to change into something you don't possibly want, I suggest you try not to use my chakra. Also another problem is that my chakra damages your body. It is out done with your healing factor granted from my chakra, but everytime this happens your lifespan shortens. Do you understand?''**

Naru could only nod. '_Good, nothing serious happened to them. But I am worried about my body. At the moment the changes are not drastic. Only a bit pointed ears, teeth similar to fangs and some changes in my eyes. Makes me look more feral I think. I don't know why, but I can't wait to see me when I wake up. Anyway, what worries me is the effects of continued use of Kyuubi's chakra. I think I'll try to only to use it when I or some of my precious people are in a life threatening situation._' Naru thought as she summed up everything she heared from Kyuubi.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naru sighed at how she got all the information she needed from Kyuubi after she became unconscious. Then she looked sadly at Sasuke. Ever since the incident on the bridge, Sasuke kind of was different to her. He was impassive to her and he treated her like some of his fangirls. All she ever got out of him was 'Hn' , 'Leave me alone' or 'Don't get on my nerves'. She wondered what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

**--Sasuke POV--**

'_So Naru woke up today. I can't belive she is that much stronger then me. This is not possible. I am an Uchiha for gods' sake! No one should be stronger then me! And she saved my live, too. I owe her..._' something along these lines was our last Uchiha thinking.

''Hey Sasuke-kun!'' he heared Naru saying to him. He just looked at her and if you looked into his eyes you could see his envy. He was jealous of Naru for her power. The power he wanted, the power he needed to kill his brother.

''Hn...'' was his answer and turned around leaving Naru standing there looking confused. '_I was stronger than Naru while I was for myself... Now that I opened up a bit I notice that she got much stronger than me... I will continue like the academy: I am an avenger and I don't need friends or anything. I only need to train to get stronger!_'

(AN: Before asking: Sasuke compares his strength to Naru during the academy and now he sees – or lets say thinks – that he was stronger than her during the academy and now he is weaker. He couldn't defeat Haku – Naru could. Then he starts to think it is because he opened up after the academy. Before he was just for himself set on vengance leading him to believe that he will only get stronger when he starts to be the avenger again.)

**-- END Sasuke POV--**

**END FLASHBACK**

Naru justed wondered if it was just some Uchiha pride or something like that making him ignore her. She already tried a lot of things but Sasuke just denied her.

Naru was deep in thought and didn't notice that they already reached the Hokage tower and were standing infront of the doors to his office. After talking to the secretary, they were lead in and were now standing before the Hokage.

''Mission success.'' Kakashi said. The Hokage nodded and demanded a report. ''Well, you gave us this C-rank mission which quickly turned into an A-rank.'' This made the Hokage raised an eyebrow ''You see, first we encountered the Demon Brothers and later Momochi Zabuza.''

The Hokage was glad that all members of team 7 came back alive and in one piece. ''Good job Kakashi. Anything else happened which you shoud tell me while your genins are here?''

''Sasuke and Naru both activated their bloodline dojutsu.''

The Hokage started to write down this news in Sasuke's and Naru's files. ''Ok, Sasuke, activated Sharingan at 13. Naru activated her dojutsu...'' he started but stopped then. ''What?!'' he demanded looking at Naru who just began scratching the back of her head sheepishly. ''Ok, everyone except Naru and Kakashi get out.''

Everyone left the office leaving Kakashi, Naru and the Hokage to talk about Naru's bloodline.

''Ok. Now, explain.'' the Hokage demanded and gave his full attention to Naru, waiting for her to tell him everything she knew about her bloodline.

''Well Jiji, there isn't much I know about it. I also just know the good sides about it, but I haven't seen any strong down part to it, which is strange. All the bloodlines I know have some bad parts. But, well first I can show you.'' she said and send chakra to her eyes, activating her bloodline.

The Hokage studied her eyes. Pitch-black, white slitted iris. '_I have never heard anything about a bloodline like that. I am sure her father had no bloodline. But I have never seen her mother had any too, given that I haven't seen her fighting that much. Maybe it has something to do with Kyuubi._' the Hokage thought and nodded to Naru, telling her to continue.

''You see, now I see everything a bit diffrent. I can clearly see objects, peoples, etc, but everything has a blue hue around it. Some things only a bit but some things like you two are really shining blue.'' After the Hokage's nod, Naru went on ''When it's activated, I can control the elements without the use of Handsigns. So far, I was able to control water, wind, earth, fire and lightning.'' She fixed her gaze on a candle standing on the Hokage's desk and a second later it began to burn. ''See? The problem is, that it takes a lot of chakra and when I say a lot, I mean a lot. That little flame took about the amount of a Gokakyu no Jutsu(1). Maybe it gets less with more training. Luckily for me, I have a lot of chakra to spare.'' she finished while chuckling.

Kakshi and the Hokage just smiled. ''That's an interesting bloodline Naru. Do you know what's it called?'' Naru just shook her head. ''I thought so. Well, I'll write this in your file, but only that you have a new bloodline. If the council knew you had a bloodline like that... I don't know what they would do, maybe would make you into a breeding-stock or something like that. If I just write that you have a bloodline, they think it refers to Kyuubi and will leave you and me alone.'' he said smiling.

''Thanks old man! You're the best!'' she exclaimed.

''That's good to hear.'' he said smiling ''Then, you are dismissed Naru. Kakashi, I want a full report of what happened now.''

After that, Naru just went outside and headed to Ichiraku to eat some ramen.

-

After she ate some ramen, which were about 6 bowls this time, she walked to the training grounds. After arriving, there she noticed someone else was training there. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, her teammate. She walked over to him and greeted him.

''Hey Sasuke!'' she said waving only to receive a grunt from the _mighty _Uchiha. Naru sighed. ''Well, if you are not going to talk to me, wanna spar?'' she asked smiling. Sasuke just looked at her smirking. '_I'll show her who is stronger!_' He thought and got into a fighting stance for his Taijutsu style. Naru took this as a 'yes' and got ready herself.

The first to attack was Sasuke aiming his right fist at Narus head, which she blocked. But Sasuke continued with his left fist trying to Naru in her stomach only for Naru to step back just far enough to avoid his fist. After that Naru send a kick at Sasuke's head only for him to duck under that leaving Naru slighty off balance. Being crouched Sasuke wasn't able to deliver a hard kick but he tried nonetheless. Kicking Naru against her leg he took Naru's last connection to the ground, but the result was a bit different than he thought because Naru fell forward instead of to the side.

After a 'thud' Naru lay ontop of Sasuke. Both looking into each others eyes. But this time was diffrent that other times after Sasuke started being so distant to her. She quickly pushed herself off him and jumped some feet away from him.

Sasuke stood up and brushed off some dirt and stoof ready to attack again. But this time Naru was rushing at him aiming a low kick at his legs to get him tto fall to the ground but Sasuke avoided this by jumping. But Naru let herself fall back and pushed herself up with her hands and kicked Sasuke in his abdomen. Sasuke flew back a few feet landing on his back but quickly jumping up. He blocked the next few punshes from Naru in the end grabbing both of Narus hands. He pulled her to him and planted his knee in her stomach making her spit some saliva in the process. After letting go of her hands she quickly jumped back avoiding his next attack.

The fight went on for quite some time and no one gained the upper hand. Sasuke was becoming angry, angry at his own weakness and Narus strength. He quickly started doing handseals.

Narus eyes widened '_He wouldn't..._' but her thoughts were wrong, he would.

'' Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!'' he shouted. The fireball flew at Naru and she couldn't believe that Sasuke would use a jutsu like that in a simply sparring match. Quickly activating her bloodline she focused on the fireball dissolving it. It looked easy to do it but it took quite a lot chakra from Naru making her breath hard. You could see the sweat on her forehead.

''Sasuke... Why?'' she asked him while deactivating her bloodline.

He gritted his teeth. How could she do this with one of his best attacks? He took out a kunai rushing quickly at Naru who took out one herself to defend herself.

'_I need to win!_' were Sasukes thoughts at the moment, thinking only of that.

The battle wasn't a sparring match anymore. It was firece and deadly, if it was going to continue like that. Jutsu were thrown left and right and Sasuke was trying to really defeat Naru by all means.

After another clash both jumped back creating some distance between them. Both were bleeding and breathing hard.

''Sasuke! What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!'' Naru exclaimed between breaths.

''I need to win! And I will win!'' Sasuke shouted back.

''Is it that important to win for you? Why so suddenly? What happened?'' she asked sounding sadly.

''What happened?! You happened!'' he shouted which confused Naru.

''Me?''

''Yes. I was an avenger. I was alone and I was the best, the strongest! Then you came and I opened up, beginning to forget all that lead my life after the massacre. But I became weak, I was not able to defeat that nin on the bridge but you were able! I decided then to go back to how I was before you. To become strong again and to kill my brother!'' he exclaimed.

''I see... If that is what you want, then suite yourself.'' she said dropping her kunai. Standing there she looked Sasuke in the eye seeing his Sharingan blazing.

Then he charged Kunai in hand aiming for the last shot. Everything began to slow down for Naru. She could see him advance closing in on him. She could see his eyes full of anger and loneliness. She wanted to get Sasuke back to the Sasuke she knew, the Sasuke she kissed, the Sasuke she shared the tent with on their journey. She wanted to help him and hoped it worked.

In a final burst of speed Sasuke was directly in front of Naru and he could hear her gasp. That's when he felt something liquid on his hands. He looked down and saw his kunai sticking in Narus abdomen, blood flowing out on his hand and dropping to the ground. He looked up and saw Naru smiling, small trails of blood on the sides of her mouth. But nonetheless smiling.

''You did it Sasuke, you won...'' she said before falling down on one knee holding the wound Sasuke inflicted. She coughed up blood. Sasuke let go of the kunai and his eyes widened, Sharingan long deactivated. He couldn't believe what he has just done? Why he had done it? He didn't know. It was something deep inside of him that made him attack Naru like that.

''I am like him...'' he whispered realizing what just happened. He quickly bent down to Naru and laid her on her back, her head in his lap. ''I am sorry, I didn't -'' He was cut off by Naru laying her hand on his mouth.

''I know, but what did you mean with _'I am like him'_ ?'' she asked between coughes.

''By triying to kill you just to prove myslef. Just to show that I am strong. I am like my brother. He did the same, killing all the Uchiha members to prove himself. He told me, just before he fled.'' he answered and looked at the still smiling Naru.

''Then be different. Do what you want and don't do the same your brother did. I know you have another goal aside from killing your brother: revive the Uchiha clan. Why don't you start with that and with time, you'll become stronger and then you can hunt down your brother. Revenge only leads to hatred, despair, and loneliness Sasuke. You know, I am here for you... here for you...'' she repeated the last three words before her eyes shut.

He began to panic. He felt her pulse. '_It's still there but weak, I need to get her to the hospital!_' he thought and picked her up already dashing to the hospital.

At the hospital he rushed to a nurse.

''Help her!'' he shouted at the first nurse he found but said nurse just looked darkly at Naru. Only after Sasuke 'persuaded' her she began to help the injured Naru. When the nurse looked at the wound, it was already nearly healed making them both wonder what happened. The nurse thought because Sasuke was making a big ruckus about something as minor as the small wound and Saskue because he wondered why the wound already healed that much. '_I know I hit her with the kunai, but it just looks like I punctured her with a small pencil_' he thouhgt and sighed happy that the blonde girl wasn't hurt that much. '_Maybe it has something to do with Naru's bloodline? But her eyes can't be responsible for the fast healing, right?_' he was still wondering about her healing ability.

Finally Naru lay in a hospital room for the time being until she wakes up. After some time the Hokage arrived because he once ordered the hospital to contact him when Naru was hospitalized. After having heard what happened from the last Uchiha he was angry at him. He wanted to punish him for what happened but he decided to wait for Naru to wake up and get her side of the story.

-

_Meanwhile..._

**''Well Naru-chan, I would say that was one of the most stupid things you have done so far. Letting the Uchiha brat hit you with a kunai... tzz''** the demon insider her snorted at the end waiting for Naru to answer. The fox didn't like what happened one bit and wished to 'talk' to Sasuke right now.

''Awww, come on Kyuu-chan! It wasn't that stupid?'' she began at which the demoness just snorted again making Naru smile sheepishly. ''Well ok, it was stupid. But I think that it did make Sasuke reconsider about all his revenge and so on. I just hope he opens up more again, like before the mission to wave.'' she said and smiled at her memories.

**'**_**Maybe... I hope he did, because if not, I will personally get out of the seal and rip off his little friend!**_**' **were the thoughts of Narus tenant grinning evilly.

-

Outside again...

Even Kakashi who had dragged Shikamaru to the hospital to see Naru. Sasuke was now there waiting for Naru to wake up. He was searching for the two to get together for a quick meeting. After trying to visit the Hokage to get him to call for the genins, he was told that the Hokage was in the hospital visiting the Naru. Then he went and picked up (or more liked dragged) Shikamaru to the hospital. He was lucky that Sasuke was already there so he didn't need to go to search him.

It took Naru another hour to wake up. She told the Hokage what happened after every one left the room for some time. The Hokage nodded at that followed by scolding her for such a stupid idea. She smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head while the Hokage sighed and called the others back in.

''Ok Team 7, I just wanted to give you the applications for the upcoming Chunin Exam. It starts in exactly one week at 10am. If you don't want to participate, just stay at home.'' Kakashi told his students while handing them the forms and then quickly disappeared. Shikamaru and the Hokage quickly left after that and only Sasuke and Naru were left in the room. Naru stood, being already fully healed. She noticed that Sasuke couldn't look her into the eyes. She wondered what was going through Sasuke's mind right now. That's when she heard a small whisper coming from his direction. But it wasn't loud enough for her to hear what he said.

''What?'' she asked waiting for Sasuke's response.

''I said sorry...'' he nearly whispered again but this time Naru was able to understand him. Her eyes widened. '_Sasuke is apologizing?_'

''Sasuke. It is no problem. But next time, don't stab me with a kunai, ok?'' she said while smiling.

''There will not be a next time Naru.'' Sasuke answered. ''See you tomorrow for training.'' He turned to leave but Naru grabbed his arm. He turned to face her with a questioning look on his face. That was when he was met with Narus face and could feel her lips touching his in a small kiss.

''Glad to have you back Sasuke-kun!'' she said and sped through the door, leaving a confused Sasuke. He nearly killed her and was now getting a kiss? He will never understand that blonde girl. He shook his head starting to go home and get some sleep.

-

1. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

-

OK people, I know that this isn't one of my longest and best chapters so far. And I am sorry that this is a filler chapter. BUT I can tell you that starting with the Chunin exams there will be a twist in the story I bet no one is expecting. I will skip the first exam (I can't really get myself to write that because it will be exactly the same like always, having it read over a hundred times already I think). So I'll begin with the second exam and that is where a lot will happen. I am still a bit uncertain how everything is going to happen but the outline of everything is in my head. Just wait and in time (I promise I try to be quicker this time...) the next Chapter will be up!

Greets,

element1988


	15. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter as promised :) Took a bit longer than I thought but well, enjoy :)

* * *

Team 7 had just entered the forest of the death. They were advancing quickly towards the tower in the center of the forest after having talked about the best possible way to get a heaven scroll. No one knew what was waiting for them there.

**Flashback - Before the first part of the exam**

Naru was on her way to the academy to take part in the chunin exam with her team; she was anxious and couldn't wait to start advancing as a shinobi. After becoming a chunin it would be possible for her to get better missions and to get scrolls for techniques out of the library. As genin they had to rely on their Jonin teacher or their clans to learn new techniques. Naru was brooding over her thoughts when she noticed a small boy screaming.

''Let me down you freak!''

She went to investigate and what she saw there was strange to say the least. Standing there was a boy wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front and a hood with cat-like ears; the forehead protector sewn to the front. It showed the sign of Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand. Stranger still, though, was the facial paint he was wearing and the thing he carried on his back.

Now she knew where the scream came from; that boy held some child up by the collar of his shirt. The child wore a yellow short with the Konoha symbol on the front. The rest of his outfit consisted of grey shorts and a blue scarf and normal shinobi sandals.

''Kankuro let that midget down.'' Naru heard someone say and turned her head towards the location she heard it coming from, another Suna shinobi, female, who had blonde hair tied into four ponytails. Her clothes consisted of a single light-purple off-the -shoulders garment that went halfway down her thighs; under that you could see a fishnet shirt and shorts. Her headband was tied around her neck.

''Yeah, let Konohamaru down!'' shouted the little boy's friends. The girl had orange hair tied to two pigtails. She wore a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt combined with grey pants and traditional ninja sandals. The boy had brown hair and was wearing glasses. He had a blue jacket and brown shorts which just went over his knees. He also wore standard ninja sandals.

''Shut up Temari, I am gonna kick this midgets ass for bumping into me!'' the black clad genin from Suna told the girl behind him.

''You're going to kick that boy's ass just for bumping into you? You shouldn't pick on children you know...'' Naru said while smiling at the cat boy. This wasn't a friendly smile; it was one of those smiles which promised pain if you didn't listen. ''So just let him go.''

''Kankuro, that's enough now. Don't make a scene out of it or we'll get in trouble.''

''Well, he's not here so let's have some fun for now.'' he answered and continued while grinning, ''After all, that chick's not bad looking.''

'_Perverts..._' was all Naru and Temari were thinking at the same time. '_Two can play that game you clown!_'

''Like what you see?'' Naru asked seductively as she put her hands on her hips. Seeing Kankuro's eyes fixed on her she began to slowly walk over to him, swaying her hips along the way. Standing in front of the shinobi Naru got on her toes and whispered some things a man and a woman could do in his ear. Kankuro could feel her body close to his, her breasts nearly touching him and he blushed slightly which got worse the more perverted thoughts came to his mind.

He didn't notice Naru grabbing his arm, pressing a point on it that made him open his hand and drop Konohamaru to the ground, who quickly ran over to his two friends. Noticing that the boy was safe Naru went back to the other children; that's when the Suna shinobi noticed that he had been tricked.

"You little bitch!" he exclaimed embarrassedly as he started to loosen the straps of his backpack.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you'' said a voice from the tree next to them. Naru looked up and smirked. '_You do like your entrances, don't you, Sasuke?_' Now Kankuro was glaring daggers at Sasuke until another voice was heard.

''Stop it Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village.''

Everyone noticed the shocked expression on the faces of the two Suna genin.

**Flashback End**

Naru shook her head. She just remembered her first meeting with that Suna genin Gaara just before the first exam. He sure was scary but he had a familiar aura around him which Naru couldn't understand. She sighed. It wouldn't be good to have other stuff on your mind right now. After all she and her team could get killed here at the moment. The first exam itself was an easy test. They had few problems with it and the rookie 9 and team Guy could advance further to the second exam.

Looking to her right she saw both of her teammates rushing through the trees. They had both changed since the mission to wave. Shikamaru was now more determined than before. He actually trained harder to get stronger. He didn't want to fall behind. He still used his trademark word 'troublesome' quite often but he took less naps.

Sasuke on the other hand was quite hard to understand at the moment. One moment he is cold towards her, the other moment he is nice to her. She suspected that his had to do with his ambition to avenge his clan and kill his brother. She would have to do something about that. It's not that she would try to stop him because she could understand Sasuke but she had to try to make him see that there are more important things than that.

They had been traveling for some time now when they noticed a single grass nin standing in a clearing looking at them. '_Did he wait for us?_'

''Futon: Daitoppa!'' he shouted and before any of the three genin of team seven could react they were blown away hitting trees in the process and falling to the ground.

'_Damn! That hurt..._' were team seven thoughts when they hit the ground. From Naru's position she could see that the opposing ninja smirked and walked towards Sasuke.

''Ah, Sasuke-kun, finally I am able to meet you face to face. I have waited a long time for this day...'' the person said chuckling as he advanced towards Sasuke who tried to stand up after being hit by the wind jutsu. ''Now Sasuke-kun, show me what you are capable of.''

Sasuke got to his feet and took a defensive stance. Seeing this, the grass ninja charged aiming to punch him straight in the face, only for Sasuke to sidestep the attack and counter with a leg sweep to try to bring the enemy to the ground. But the attack was easily dodged and they continued to exchange blows which had little effect on either combatant.

After dodging an attack to the gut Sasuke quickly jumped back, preparing to throw some shuriken. He deftly attached some ninja wire to them and with a swift motion he threw the blades towards his enemy only to completely miss his target.

''That was some bad aim there Sasuke-kun...!'' was all he thought before he noticed that the wire pulled him backwards towards a tree to hold him there.

''Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!'' Sasuke said as the fire he breathed quickly rushed along the wire and hit the target dead on.

Both his teammates joined him and stood next to him. ''Good job Sasuke-kun!'' Naru exclaimed and Shikamaru nodded agreeing with the girl. They were all smiling until they heard chuckling which turned into a full blown laughter.

''That was a nice trick, but it isn't enough to kill me!'' and with that the fire died down and what the gennin saw shocked them. They could see the grass ninja standing there his clothed burned. The most disgusting thing was that his face was peeling off. ''You need this, right?'' he said holding up a heaven scroll.

''You guys know what to do'' and with a nod team seven sprang into action.

Shikamaru quickly threw some kunai at their targets, which were easily evaded, only to have to dodge some attacks from Naru who was trying to get some pressure points hit. Naru quickly ducked only for the grass Nin to notice Sasuke coming at him with a roundhouse kick aimed at his head. Bringing up his forearm to block the kick, and then grabbing Sasuke's leg, he threw the boy away and followed up with kicking Naru in the stomach making her fly the same direction Sasuke was flying.

Both landed next to each other, quickly jumping up, only to hear their teammate say the words they were waiting for.

''Kagemane no Jutsu success''

While Naru and Sasuke were distracting their target with Taijutsu attacks Shikamaru waited for the right moment to start his attack and when Naru was kicked it was that moment he used his binding technique. Quickly Shikamaru made the target take the heaven scroll into his hand and made him throw it towards Sasuke.

''Not bad... Not bad at all... for three genin to capture me like this. But this isn't over...''he said and with a quick flare of his chakra Shikamaru could feel his technique being canceled. ''Now is my turn.''

Before anyone could react he used the Kanashibari no Jutsu on Shikamaru, making him unable to move. A split second later he was in front of Naru punching her in her stomach and kicking her in the face. Sasuke wanted to react but he was too slow. Before he was even able to turn towards Naru he received a kick to the head as well, sending him to the ground.

Naru was on all fours coughing out blood. '_This is no genin he is way too fast for that! And he was able to escape Shikamaru's hold so easily!_' she began to panic. The other two weren't faring much better. ''Who are you?'' she cried.

''You want to know who I am? My name is Orochimaru. And now, show me your Sharingan Sasuke-kun.'' the snake sannin said before forming hand seals. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and noticed that the last seal was the tiger seal indicating a Fire technique. He didn't know if he was going to get away in time even with the Sharingan activated.

With a shout of ''Katon: Karyu Endan!'' Sasuke attempted to get up in time. But before he could get up the dragon shaped fire just disappeared. Looking over to Naru he noticed her black eyes and her breathing heavily which only meant she saved him.

Orochimaru was confused. What happened to his attack? Then he noticed Sasuke looking to his teammate and he saw her eyes. '_So she has a bloodline too? Maybe I should give her a taste of my power as well... if she was able to make the flames just disappear like that_' he thought with a smile. He could use both of them; maybe use her to get some children to inherit her bloodline or to cross the Sharingan with her unknown one; so many possibilities.

He sauntered over to Naru who was on the verge of being unconscious. Picking her up he looked in her eyes and smiled ''I have a present for you, little Naru-chan'' he said as he bit her in the neck. Naru screamed in pain before falling unconscious. On the back of her neck a seal began appearing. '_The cursed seal of earth... I do hope you survive this Naru-chan, but with the Kyuubi there shouldn't be any problems._' he smirked and dropped her.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of what happened in front of him. Just hearing Naru's pained scream made him clench his teeth in anger. If he could have seen his own eyes right now he would have the appearance of a second tomoe in each eye, instead of one. But before he could say or do anything Orochimaru's neck extended and bit down into his neck as well. '_The cursed seal of heaven... they have both received my strongest seals._' Were Orochimaru's thoughts before he releases Shikamaru, who had witnessed the whole affair, and was now scared for his life.

''Don't worry. I won't attack you anymore. Just get those two to a save place.'' and with that Orochimaru disappeared.

Shikamaru sighed. He went to his teammates and felt their pulse. They were alive - barely. He picked up Naru and went to search for a safe place nearby. He had to come back for Sasuke though; he couldn't carry both at the same time.

''Troublesome...'' he muttered before he jumped into the trees.

**Later that day**

It was no easy task for Shikamaru to get both his teammates to a safe position. He laid both of them in a small cave and tried his best to take care of them. '_Gonna have to put up some traps or we'll be sitting ducks here._' he thought while getting up and taking a last look at both unconscious forms. '_What did that freaky guy do to you two...?_'

After the man told them who he was Shikamaru knew they had no chance. Hell, they were lucky to still be alive after fighting one of the Sannin. He knew that Orochimaru didn't even use a tenth of his power and was just toying with them. '_Troublesome... At least we have both scrolls_'. He contemplated being too weak but discarded that quickly. Even if he was stronger they still wouldn't stand a chance against Orochimaru. Most ninja in the village didn't stand a chance against a sannin after all.

Shikamaru just finished with the traps and went back into the cave. He felt Naru and Sasuke's foreheads and noticed that both still had a high fever. He swapped the wet cloth on their heads for new ones. Shikamaru was now trying his best not to fall asleep. He had to watch out for his team afterall.

**Naru's mindscape**

Naru woke up in her mindscape wondering what happened. She had a huge headache, even in her mind, which could only mean that she had gotten hurt really bad. She looked around, wondering what happened, only to notice that everything had a purple tint to it. Walking towards her inner demon she thought about the last thing that happened. It was Orochimaru biting her in the neck. '_Only biting me did something like this? Maybe he can poison someone when biting them... like a snake..._' she thought and realized that this train of thought wasn't that far from the truth. Orochimaru was the snake sannin after all. '_Gotta talk to Kyuu-chan; Maybe she knows what happened..._'

When she arrived at the cage holding the demon queen she gasped. There lying was the demon fox in all her glory but the thing making her gasp was that she was pinned down to the ground by purple blades coming from the dark void above them. There were countless blades and she could have sworn some crackle like there was flowing electricity. This was the first time Naru saw Kyuubi with pain on her face.

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' Naru spun around only to see herself standing there. Well, that person looked like her but you could see that this wasn't really her. This person was... purple? Not completely purple but Naru could see a lot of purple. Her hair, her eyes, heck even her skin had a purple tint to it. ''Not going to talk? And here I thought you would shout about what happened to fur ball over there or something along those lines...''

''What happened here? What did you do to Kyuu-chan?'' Naru carefully asked being wary with that strange person. ''And what the hell are you doing in my mind?''

''Easy there, I can only answer the questions one by one after all. Let's see... where should I begin? Oh I know! I am here in your mind because of the seal Orochimaru-sama placed on you. You know, when he bit you.'' that person answered cheerfully.

''A seal, what kind of seal...?''

''What kind? A cursed seal of course! Don't tell me you have never heard of that great invention made by Orochimaru?'' the purple mirror image told her shaking her head. Seeing Naru's inquiring gaze she knew the answer. ''The seal is designed to strengthen the people baring it.''

Naru's eyes widened. ''That seal is going to strengthen me? As if I am going to believe you! Why would that snake bastard give me a seal that's going to make me stronger?''

''Maybe he took a liking to you?''

Naru shuddered thinking about Orochimaru liking Naru. Well she thought about it in a lover way of liking... ''Eeeehhh how disgusting!'' was all she could say to that.

''Not that kind! You sure are a dumb girl you know that?'' Naru pouted at that and mumbled something like ''I am not dumb'' which went unnoticed by the purple-Naru. ''Anyway, what I did to Kyuubi? Nothing... It comes from the seal. You see, to be able to strengthen you the seal has to make connections to your chakra coils and everything in your body. And that the fur ball is in here she kind of got in the way of the connections and got pierced by the blades which make the connection for the chakra to flow. Now she can't move which is hilarious in my opinion. The strongest of all demons can't move because of some blades. Now I am going to take my leave.'' and with that Naru's counterpart started to fade away. ''Your weak... that's why Kyuubi and Sasuke are in pain right now... It's your fault... for being weak...''

''What? Wait!'' but it was too late. Naru was now standing there alone wide eyed. ''Sasuke is hurt too? I wasn't able to protect anyone? It's my fault?'' she wondered and turned to Kyuubi tears forming in her eyes. Pain suddenly ran through her head making her fall to her knees clutching her head. ''I couldn't protect them! They're hurt because of me! Why am I so weak?'' she screamed before falling unconscious.

The queen saw all that but was unable to answer or say anything. The seal of Orochimaru hold her down quite well. 'Damn it... That fucking seal is taking hold. If only I could do something!'

**Back to Shikamaru**

'_Fuck this!_' he shouted in his head while dodging another wave of shuriken thrown at him. It didn't take long for a team of sound genin to find them saying they wanted to kill his teammates. He had just checked on them and their fever had gone down a bit when he heard the explosion outside. One of his explosive notes had gone off. And that was when he saw them the first time. He had managed to knock out the girl of the group, Kin which the guys called her, with his Kagemane no Jutsu and the Kubishibari no Jutsu. It had taken some time until she was unconscious when he started to choke her but it still worked. The other two were busy dodging his traps at the moment.

Now battling the two guys of the team was rather troublesome, Zaku wasn't all that strong, he noticed, but the technique he always used was annoying. A shout of ''Zankuha!'' made him roll to the side to avoid being hit by a violent blast of air. '_This is bad... This is really bad!_' Shikamaru thought while down on one knee panting. He was low on chakra and this fight wasn't going to end soon. Well, it would when he was defeated.

''I see you're out of breath.'' Dosu said while walking towards the exhausted genin. ''Let's just end it an-''

A shout of, ''Dynamic Entry!'' interrupted Dosu and before he knew what happened the mummy man was kicked in the head, sending him flying. And there, standing in front of Shikamaru, was none other than Rock Lee in his nice guy pose. ''Hello there genin-san! Weren't you one of Naru-chan's teammates?'' he shouted and Shikamaru sweat dropped remembering their first meeting.

**Flashback - Academy before the first Chunin exam**

Team seven was walking through the academy. They had to go to the third floor to enter the exam. Just when they reached the second floor they saw a commotion in front of room 301. '_Isn't this the second floor?_' the three genin thought and tried to make their way around them to get to the real room 301.

''Please let us in!'' a girl asked the two ninja standing in front of the room.

''You should leave now... after all you could die during the exam. And as weak as you guys are that's the most realistic scenario.'' one of them answered. He just smirked at them and noticed the girl taking a step forward.

''Plea-'' was all she could say before she was pushed back making her fall only to be caught by some genin with giant eyebrows and the most ridiculous green jumpsuit team seven has ever seen. ''That was very unyouthful genin-san!'' he shouted making most of the surrounding genin's eyes twitching. Only one person could be heard laughing and that was our favorite black haired kunoichi.

''Shut up bitch!'' shouted the other of the two genin who were blocking the door.

Turning to Shikamaru she asked him ''Did he just call me a bitch?'' while pointing at the one who said it. Nodding the shadow user felt the temperature around them drop several degrees. After seeing the nod Naru slowly turned her head back to her target with a smile. That smile made everyone shudder, take a step back from her, and clear the path to her 'prey'.

Slowly walking over to him swaying her hips along the way Naru's began smile even more scarily. She loved using her body to distract men. It was so easy after all and if you were able to use it, why not? She just had to wear something showing off some of her body, move a bit sexier and if that didn't help she still could use the jutsu Kyuubi taught her. The poor genin didn't know what to think. Some part of his body was like 'Damn hot!' and the other part which was much bigger by the way just screamed 'RUN!' Well, poor genin didn't listen to his common sense... ''H-H-Hi'' was all he said when Naru stood in front of him.

''Hi there'' she winked at him leaning forward to his ear whispering ''You ever heard of the Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennin Goroshi?'' she noticed him nodding ''Good. If you ever call me a bitch or something like that again I'll use that 'technique' on you... with a kunai... are we clear?''

That was too much for him. He didn't just pale after hearing that, he turned paste white. ''It won't happen again, hime-sama!'' he quickly said making everyone face fault. '_What the fuck?_' was everyone's thought and Naru just smiled and patted him on the head ''Good boy!'' making everyone sweat drop. His partner tried to say something to Naru only to be stopped by his partner who was waving his hands in the air and shaking his head like an idiot. '_Women... scary..._' was the thought that went through everyone's head.

She joined her teammates and they started to continue their walk to room 301. ''What did you say to him?'' Sasuke asked inwardly laughing at the whole scene. As long as he was not on the receiving end of Naru's wrath it was funny. ''Hm, not much, just combined the Konohagakure Hidden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennin Goroshi from Kakashi-sensei with a kunai.'' she answered, nearly making Sasuke trip and fall flat on his face. '_Note to self: Never make Naru angry!_'

''Wait!'' they heard someone shouting. It was that weird genin with the green jumpsuit. ''I am Rock Lee! What's your name?'' he wanted to know and Naru just answered him telling him her name. ''Will you go on a date with me?'' he shot at her while making his nice guy pose. Naru's eyes just widened, not able to comprehend what he wanted from her.

''Ehhhm I am sorry but ... Ehhhm...'' she began looking around. Then an idea struck her. ''Sorry Lee, I am already seeing my teammate.'' She said, making Lee look at Shikamaru with fire in his eyes. ''Yosh! I will show you that my flames of youth burn brighter than yours!'' he shouted and Shikamaru quickly put his hands up in defense ''Not me you idiot! Troublesome woman...'' he said the last part while looking at a laughing Naru.

Turning to Sasuke he pointed at him ''Uchiha Sasuke, a true genius. I will show you that you don't get everything and that hard work will win! For now you are my rival! And for that I must do 500 push-ups in five minutes and if I can't do that I have to run 50 laps around Konoha in...'' and that went on for some time. Sasuke glared at Naru all the time. '_Great! I bet that idiot's gonna follow me around all the time now!_'.

''Naru-hime!'' she looked at Lee who was kneeling in front of her holding her hand in both of his. ''I'll protect you with my life, that's a promise! And one day you will go on a date with me!'' she shuddered. Going out with that guy? No fucking way!

''T-Thank-y-you Lee'' she stuttered just having thought of a date with him before Lee's teammates grabbed him pulling him away from them while apologizing for 'their idiot'.

**Flashback end**

''Damn! What's with that outfit,'' Zaku shouted. ''How can you run around like that?''

''Zaku, that one is mine...'' Dosu said while standing up wiping blood from his lips. ''You were lucky freak. That won't happen again.'' he said and got ready to rush at Lee. Lee just shouted something about 'The Flames of Youth' and got into his Goken stance. With that Dosu rushed at him and send a right hook at Lee's face only for Lee to use is left hand to push the attack to the side, making Dosu miss his head by a few inches. Before Lee could counter, though, he felt pain in his ears and saw Dosu smirking. Quickly trying to jump back to get some distance between them Lee tripped and fell to the ground. '_My balance... what happened?_' Lee wondered and looked up at Dosu.

''Feeling it? That's my melody arm. I can send sound waves at you that damage your inner ear. So, how are you gonna continue fighting?'' he smirked at the green clad ninja who slowly got up still feeling the nauseous. ''You can already stand back up? That's actually kind of amazing, but it won't last long!'' he charged again only to stop in his attack to jump to the side to dodge a kunai thrown by Shikamaru. ''You little fuck!'' he shouted.

''That was most youthful of you!'' Lee shouted. It had taken some time but Lee was able to balance himself. It seems like Dosu didn't hit his inner ear that bad or he missed. He didn't know but he didn't care as long as he was able to continue fighting. The small distraction Shikamaru made gave him all the time he needed. ''That won't work on me twice.'' Lee said and began to loosen his bandages around his arms. 'I have to protect Naru-chan! It was a promise!' and with that thought he said ''Kaimon: Kai'' before disappearing from view only to appear in front of Dosu and kick him on the chin, making him fly upwards. Disappearing again Lee appeared behind Dosu and quickly wrapped his bandages around his enemy.

Dosu's eyes widened as they were now falling to the ground head first. Shikamaru could only watch in awe at Lee's strength. He never imagined that this genin could be so strong. He watched as they hit the ground creating a giant dust cloud. Lee appeared besides Shikamaru breathing hard. '_My muscles..._' he thought feeling it hard to move right now. He needed some time to regain his strength. But then he saw Dosu walking out of the dust.

''That could have hurt. Thanks for the assistance, by the way, Zaku.'' he said and when the dust cleared they could see what happened. Zaku had used his attack to soften up the ground. ''Now you will die...'' was the last warning for Lee before Dosu charged at him.

Lee wasn't able to defend himself after opening the first gate only moments before. He was like a rag doll and with the use of Dosu's melody arm it didn't take long for Dosu to win the fight leaving Lee unconscious.

On the other side of the battlefield Shikamaru wasn't faring much better. He was blown from left to right and back again by Zaku's attacks. He was already exhausted from fighting the three genin before. The last Zankuha blew him against a tree. Sliding down the trunk Shikamaru now lay in a heap. Looking up he could see the clouds. '_The clouds sure a peaceful today..._'.

''Now you will die - Zanku-!'' he was interrupted by weapons thrown at him. Then he saw three newcomers standing between him and his target.

''Team ten here to save the day!'' Ino shouted raising her fist.

''I would suggest you stop your attack or I'll have to end you. After all, that green freak is one of my teammates.'' they heard another voice and looked up to a tree and saw two more people there. Tenten and Neji were calmly standing there watching down.

''What? Are there any more of these fucking Konoha ninja waiting in the wings? All we wanted to do is go and kill Sasuke Uchiha and Naru Uzumaki!'' Zaku screamed. He couldn't believe this shit. First it was one little bleeding heart genin fighting, then came that green freak, and now there were seven genin. Well, two were unable to fight but still. And he bet that Sasuke and Naru would regain conscious now and come to fight too. ''Just get your ass down here and come to fight!''

Neji was about to do so when he felt a violent chakra signature coming from the cave. ''I don't think that this is necessary.''

''Hey Shika, what happened to you? You look like shit!'' Everyone turned to the voice to see Naru standing there, a Naru no one had expected looking like that. She was standing there with weird markings on her body. It looked like thorns had entwined around her body starting from the back of her neck and she gave off an uneasy feeling to the genin. Even the stoic Neji thought that she had a scary aura around herself. ''Did that guy with the holes in his palms do that to you?''

''Of course I did that!'' Zaku proclaimed proudly aiming his palms at Naru. She just narrowed her slitted eyes at him. ''Now die!'' he shouted. But before he could use his technique, Naru disappeared only to reappear in front of him. She swept his legs, making him fall forward, and then elbowed him in the back of the head. His face hit the ground rather hard and everyone heard a cracking sound. Naru knelt down with her right knee in the center of Zaku's back. The sound genin whimpered in pain and coughed up blood. Grabbing his hair Naru pulled his head back up to meet her gaze.

''It was you who hurt my friend...'' she said in a low voice only to smash his head into the ground again. Pulling his head back up again she continued ''You sure were proud of your arms, weren't you?''. Before Zaku could answer the rhetorical question his face was slammed into the ground again.

The present genin couldn't believe what they were seeing. That wasn't the Naru they knew. She was continuing to slam the genin's skull into the ground and from what they saw she did so without any emotions.

''Cut the crap Naru''

Everyone looked up and Naru stopped with what she was doing. ''Sasuke-kun, I see you're up now too.''

Now there was Sasuke who also had similar markings on his left arm. Would he now go mad like Naru had? Shikamaru's eyes widened at the whole scene. '_This has to be connected to what Orochimaru did to them!_'

''So, you took out that piece of trash I see. Can I get the other one then?'' he asked looking his gaze onto Dosu who was scared shitless at his comment. ''Hmm...'' Naru looked over at Dosu and then back at Zaku. Letting go of his head as she did so, Naru stood up and dusted herself off. Shrugging she walked towards Shikamaru ''Do as you like''.

Everyone tensed when they saw Naru walking towards Shikamaru. What would she do? Bash his head into the trunk behind him? Suddenly she clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees. Her strange marks receded and her eyes returned to normal. Even the aura she had been giving off disappeared. After the marks were all gone she fell to her hands and knees and began breathing heavily. '_What was that horrific sensation?_' she screamed in her head and looked over to Zaku's body which was motionless on the ground.

**With Sasuke...**

''You ... are ... mine ...'' Sasuke growled and activated his Sharingan for effect. He knew he didn't need it to defeat the pathetic sound genin but it looked intimidating. Quickly going through some hand seals he announced his 'Katon: Gokyakyu no Jutsu' and breathed the fireball at Dosu whose eyes widened as he dodged to the side. That didn't get him out of harm's way, when he felt Sasuke's right fist connect to his face followed by an uppercut with his left hand which threw Dosu into the air. The next thing he felt was a spinning kick to his side and a second later he crashed into the ground a few meters away.

Quickly turning around into a sitting position Dosu began to plead. ''Please - We will give you our scroll! We have a heaven scroll! Here, take it!'' he took it out of his pouch and threw it to Sasuke who caught it. ''Just let us go. I'll pick up my teammates and we won't attack you anymore!''

''And why should I let you go?'' Sasuke grinned. This was perfect. He could feel this strength, this strength he could use to kill his brother! To finally kill his fucking brother! If he had known that it would be so easy to get power...

''Stop... Sasuke...'' Naru said between coughs. Sasuke looked over to Naru and saw her on her knees and hands coughing up small amounts of blood. ''Take the scroll and let him go...'' she continued only to cough up more blood. She wasn't fully healed yet and the cursed seal just put a strain on her body.

Sasuke was a bit worried seeing Naru coughing up blood a fact which he would never admit to. Then he started to remember the events with Orochimaru. The fighting with Orochimaru, him beating Naru, and then biting her, her screams of pain he remembered it all.

''Please Sasuke... I don't want you to be a monster... like me...''

He just grimaced. ''You are not a monster. My brother is a monster, not you.'' he stated calmly and turned to Dosu ''You are lucky. Get your teammates and get the fuck out of here.'' Dosu didn't need to be told twice and quickly grabbed his teammates and fled. When Dosu was out of sight Sasuke's marks also receded. Sasuke being in better physical condition wasn't in the pain Naru was.

''Shikamaru, can you stand up?'' Sasuke asked which was answered with a nod from the Nara. Walking over to Naru he helped her up and slung her arm around his shoulder which made Naru smile. Team Guy had already picked up their unconscious teammate and left.

''Hey, Choji!'' Shikamaru called to which the chubby genin smiled and walked to him. Sakura and Ino followed suit. Both teams were standing opposite each other's. After all tension with the sound team everyone calmed down which was showed by a shout of ''Sasuke-kun!'' by the pink haired banshee. Everyone blinked and shook their head. ''Naru you bitch! Get off Sasuke-kun!''

''Shut it. I am not in the mood to argue with you'' was Naru's reply. Only to be shouted at again. ''Could you give me the second heaven scroll please?'' she asked Sasuke who just handed her the scroll. Taking it with her free hand she stuffed it in Sakura mouth as soon as she tried shouting about Sasuke-kun. She shut up much to the relief of everyone in a fifty foot radius. ''Quickly Sasuke, Shikamaru! We need to get away before she gets the scroll out of her mouth!'' Naru joked and her teammates blankly shook their heads. ''I said move – or did you forget I know Kakashi's secret technique and combined it with a kunai?'' she said sweetly.

''Bye!'' her two teammates shouted and jumped off. They decided to rest for another day and then to go for the tower. After all they had enough time.

* * *

Futon: Daitoppa - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique

Katon: Gokyakyu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Kanashibari no Jutsu - Temporary Paralysis Technique

Katon: Karyu Endan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

Kage – Kubishibari no Jutsu - Shadow – Neck Binding Technique

Zankuha - Decapitating Airwaves

Konohagakure Hidden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennin Goroshi -Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Pain

Goken - Strong Fist

Kaimon - Gate of Opening

This is the chapter. I hope you liked reading it. And thanks to BetahimeTsukiko for beta-reading.

Feel free to leave some reviews guys, till next time!


	16. Chapter 13 is up!

Just to tell you that I replaced the Chapter 13 preview with the whole Chapter!

And please dont review to this chapter, cause I'll remove it again :)


End file.
